Got Milk?
by L.V. Scarlette
Summary: If a carton of milk can turn two strangers into enemies, can it turn them into something different as well?
1. Default Chapter

Got Milk?  
PG13  
By: L.V. Scarlette  
eve413@hotmail.com  
AIM: XxCrystalScarxX  
Romance/Comedy  
  
Hope you all like this...  
  
-----  
  
Her blonde brows knitted together in anger the moment she poked her head in the refrigerator. Her sky blue eyes that once sparkled with joy from the idea of getting breakfast fell into a dull state. Her hand gripped the refrigerator door handle tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white and her arm to shake rapidly. Here she was, looking forward to her morning coffee and cereal, only to find out that she was out of milk?!  
  
Growling, Serena Parker restrained herself from slamming the refrigerator door shut and stomping out of her apartment. Her refrigerator was black and she had just dusted it the day before just to make it shine. Taking her anger out on the poor thing would only be stupid. Come to think of it, SHE was stupid. How could she forget to buy milk at the grocery?! But did she really forget?  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena gently closed the door and plopped herself down on her black leather couch, causing it to squeak. Scanning her memory, she thought back to two days ago when she still remembered having some milk left. She remembered that the carton was almost empty and she had just enough left to fix herself some coffee. She remembered that part...but what about the rest of it? (AN: Some people like milk in their coffee, ya know.)  
  
Growling in frustration, she kicked the glass coffee table before her. This stupid act only caused her to cry out in pain.   
  
Holding her breath, she sat back down on the couch and grasped her right foot. God...she WAS stupid! Perhaps she did forget to buy more milk. But how come she didn't feel responsible for it?  
  
A few seconds passed and the pain finally subsided. Limping slightly, she walked over to her furnished, wooden counter table and sat down on one of the round stools that were set before it.  
Turning the seat around slightly, she leaned over the counter and reached for a cabinet which was to her upper left hand corner.   
  
Grabbing a peach packet, Serena took a bagel out of it, placed it back in the cabinet, and began munching. Pushing herself up, she plopped herself on the counter and examined a light blue, crystal clock above her. She always loved the round thing. It was one of her favorite things in her apartment, and she loved it even more since her cousin, Mina, gave it to her. Mina always knew what she liked, and she always offered to buy things for her. The clock was one of them, along with a statue of a ballerina in her living room, and even little things like just running to the nearest grocery to buy eggs for Serena, and...  
  
The piece of bagel in her mouth crookedly made it's way down her throat, causing her to choke on it. Jumping off the counter, she grabbed a glass of cool water and gulped the liquid down instantly.  
  
Coughing, she set the rest of the bagel aside and grabbed her phone from it's cradle. Muttering to herself, she cursed Mina's stupidity while dialing her number.   
  
The milk! Of course! How could she have forgotten all about it? Mina had promised to buy her milk for the past two days, and she even offered to drop it at her apartment. Mina had an extra pair of keys to Serena's apartment, and she knew that Serena would be too busy with her work to buy milk. She even promised to deliver the milk at Serena's place, and she didn't!  
  
Growling in frustration, Serena waited impatiently for Mina to answer the phone. One ring...two rings...a third ring...God, where was that girl?! Tapping her fingers, Serena leaned against one arm and waited for Mina to answer the phone.  
  
It had reached a sixth ring...a seventh one...and eigth one...a ninth one...  
  
" Hello, " came Mina's bubbly voice. Serena sighed in relief.  
  
" I'm not in right now, but if you'll please leave your name and message, I'll get back to you soon! "  
  
" Shit! " Serena cursed, feeling rather pleased with her colorful choice of words. But she wasn't pleased enough. " Shit " didn't seem enough to cover up her wave of bad luck.   
  
Scratching her counter table with her nails, Serena grinned when she heard an eerie, screeching sound. Stomping her foot in annoyance, she cursed continously under her breath, not realizing that the beep had just passed.   
  
Her language lowered but her voice only rose. " Mina! You promised to get me my milk days ago, and you didn't! Now, I can't eat my cereal, I can't have the glass of milk that I need to keep myself going while I teach my ballet classes, and I can't even drink coffee! Do you have any idea what milk-less coffee tastes like?! I need caffeign! When I get my hands on you, I'll be wringing your neck like what I did to mom's turkey last Thanksgiving! I know you remember that, " Serena grinned to herself at the memory. " This will be the last time I trust you with my milk! "  
  
Turning off her phone, she restrained herself from slamming it into it's cradle. She was a very patient person when it came to controlling herself from throwing things everywhere. However, when it came to not having any milk, she could pass for the damn spawn of satan...except she was a more controlled version.  
  
Pacing around her living room, she bit her lower lip, thinking about what she would do without her milk. Not only did she miss her cereal, but she didn't have milk to add to her coffee. She hated coffee, let alone coffee without milk. She only drank coffee to keep her energy boosted, and she needed the milk to make it taste better. Plus where the hell in this God forsaken world was she suppose to get the milk she needed for her ballet classes?!  
  
Her body froze while her eyes widened in terror. Her ballet classes! They had started 15 minutes ago.  
  
" Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm starting to get Mina's idiotic habits. My students are not going to like this! "  
  
Grabbing her jacket, Serena reached into her jean pockets and grabbed her keys. Slamming the door shut, she made sure it was locked and ran to her car. She plopped herself in the driver's seat and didn't even bother to buckle up before she started the engine and drove away. She was going a tad bit over the speed limit, though that didn't really matter at the moment.  
  
-----  
  
" C'mon! Get on right, you stupid thing! " Darien Blake muttered while fumbling with his tie. His morning was wonderful! It was unlike any other morning that he had. First off, he started his day with a nice wake up call from the sound of cars honking outside in the morning traffic. He had slept in that morning, due to the fact that he had broken his alarm clock the night before. He had carelessly set the thing three hours earlier than it was supposed to ring which is exactly what it did. It woke him up three hours earlier than he was supposed to wake up.  
  
Of course, poor Darien needed more sleep than that if he was going to survive in the morning. He had gotten home at midnight since his job always kept him busy, and waking up three hours earlier wasn't exactly his idea of rest. Sometimes, he wished he wasn't the vice president of his father's company since having all that work was just hell for him.  
  
So of course, if people woke up three hours earlier by a loud object which happened to be only inches away from their ears, what were they supposed to do? They'd hit the alarm clock and send it flying down it's table top. That, my friends, is what our ebony-haired, hot tempered man just did.  
  
So without an alarm clock, he ended up waking three hours later than the time he was supposed to. That just made him two hours late for work, so what the hell was he suppose to do?! He did what any grumpy man would've done. He hurried up, which resulted to him missing his morning coffee, rushing through his morning bath, and tripping over the alarm clock which happened to be in the way on his carpeted floor.  
  
He cursed rather audibly that morning and kicked the blasted thing across the room. This only caused the alarm to turn off and create an annoying loud sound that shook his house. It never seemed to stop. He practically had to break it just to get it to shut up. Plus his window, which often revealed such a beautiful view, only revealed the morning traffic which he was supposed to miss everytime he drove to work early in the morning.  
  
And that brings us to the present, where our dear Darien is fumbling with his tie which seems too stubborn to look presentable enough for him. It either ends up crooked, sideways, too lose, or it drains him of his oxygen supply.   
  
Finally straightening the blasted thing, he smoothed out his shirt which revealed some parts of his muscular chest through the thin, white fabric. That didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that he had to get to work.  
  
Grabbing his suitcase, Darien looked at his forest green, marble clock which hung on the wall right above his marble counter table. His midnight blue eyes sparkled at the sight of the clock's hands. Looks like he could spare some time to fix himself a nice glass of milk before he drove to work.   
  
Pushing away his ebony strands of hair from his eyes, he walked over to his black refrigator and opened the door, scanning the area for milk. Blinking, his blue spheres scanned it once again before darkening in anger. He was out of milk! The one thing in this world that he needed to keep himself from totally loosing control during busy days was unavailable. Where were the beverages in his life when he needed them?  
  
Growling in frustration, he roughly shut the refrigerator door and grabbed his jacket before stomping out of his apartment. He needed to get milk...fast!  
  
Practically jumping into his red convertible, Darien slammed the door shut and began to drive, forgetting about the seat belts. All that mattered was that he had to get milk as soon as possible. It was bad enough that he missed coffee, and then he didn't get to drink milk. But he wasn't going to give up just there. He may have missed his coffee, but he wasn't going to miss his glass of milk.   
  
Driving to the nearest cafe, he asked one of the waitresses for a cup of coffee and a glass of milk. But the waitress replied that they were out of coffee at the moment, and they had run out of milk the day before. Darien wanted to kill the damn female for even suggesting cappuchino or waiting for the next half hour for their milk to arrive. But he couldn't. He was a man of self control, and he couldn't take out his anger on a female who only told him that they were out of certain beverages. If he wasn't calm enough to restrain himself then he would've killed the woman for even delivering such horrible news.  
  
Cursing , he stomped out of the coffee shop and got into his car again. That was the last spare time he slipped in before he got to work. He couldn't spare any more time. If he was going to get anywhere today, then he should at least get to work soon to catch up on things. After all, he could sneak in a little break later that day to check back for some milk or coffee. But at the moment, first things had to come first.  
  
-----  
  
" I'm sorry, Ms. Parker, but in case you have forgotten, your ballet classes have been cancelled, remember? Ms. Mina Adams cancelled them yesterday for you, " the lady behind the information booth reminded Serena, who only blinked at her.  
  
" You're kidding, right? "  
  
" No, I'm not. I'd be happy to hear that I got a day off if I were you. "  
  
" But I can't be happy! I just panicked and went through a lot this morning just to get here. "  
  
" Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but everyone forgets something once in a while. "  
  
" So you're saying that I had Mina cancel my ballet classes for today yesterday.... "  
  
" Yes, Ms. Parker. "  
  
" And I hurried up to get here for nothing?! "  
  
" I'm afraid so. I know that you must feel feel terrible for hurrying up for nothing..."  
  
" Oh, I feel beyond terrible! "   
  
" Well, that's true, but instead of feeling that way just be glad that you have a day off. "  
  
" A day off from my ballet classes. I still have other things to do. "  
  
" Like your other job right? "  
  
" Yes, " Serena sighed.  
  
" Well then, let me be the messanger of good news. Ms. Hamlet from your modeling agency called. "  
  
" Uh huh. "  
  
" And she thought that you'd be here but you weren't, so she wanted me to deliver a message. "  
  
" Go on. "  
  
" She wanted me to tell you that your photo shoots for today have been cancelled since Mr. Mc. Olord or something....."  
  
" Mr. Mc Olsen....he's in charge of our company. "  
  
" Mr. Mc Olsen, pardon me. He cancelled all your photo shoots for today since he had some business he needed to attend to. So it looks to me that you have your entire day free. You're free from work. "  
  
A huge grin dawned on her face as Serena's eyes began to sparkle with joy. She was free from work! " Are you sure about this? Are you sure Ms. Hamlet called and told you this? "  
  
" Yes. She even left a message here for you, just to assure you that your day's free. Listen..."  
  
The woman pressed a button on the answering machine which made a loud beep before playing Ms. Hamlet's recorded voice.   
  
" Hello, Ms. Parker. I have come with good news for you. Mr. Mc Olsen just phoned in earlier, and he asked me to tell you that all your photo shoots for the day have been cancelled. One of his friends gave out a meeting that he had to attend. I believe that they would be discussing things related to your work and other models as well. So not only do you have a free day, but you just might be promoted to higher levels of modeling. I can't be exactly sure, but I'll call you through your cell phone to tell you if something comes up. So please keep your cell on, and I'll be talking to you later. Have a good day, Ms. Parker. "   
  
It beeped again.   
  
" Yes, yes, and yes! Yes, yes, yes!!!! " Serena exclaimed excitedly as she tried to restrain herself from jumping.   
  
The woman behind the booth smiled, then squeaked when Serena hugged her.   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry....I didn't mean to hug you. But I'm sooo happy! My God! I guess my day is going great! "  
Serena giggled, causing the older woman to smile wider.  
  
" Well, it looks like you got yourself something more than a free day. "  
  
" But why didn't you tell me about the "promotion" I might get? You heard the message, and you didn't tell me. "  
  
" Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. "  
  
" Oh, it was. I'm beyond words, extremely happy right now! Thanks a lot, Ms. Standford. "  
  
" No problem, Ms. Parker. "  
  
" I have to go. I still have to buy milk from the grocery. I'm out. "  
  
" Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. "  
  
" Yeah... "  
  
" And tell me if you do get promoted. I want to be the first in this building to hear about it. "  
  
" Oh, you will be. I'll call you as soon as I can. "  
  
" Good. "  
  
" I'll see you around, Ms. Standford! And thank you. "  
  
" You're welcome. Goodbye. "  
  
" Bye! "  
  
-----  
  
" You're kidding me..."  
  
" No, Dare! I'm not kidding you. C'mon, have I ever lied to you? "  
  
" Well, no...but-"  
  
" I'm your bestfriend, Darien. Don't tell me you actually doubt me. "  
  
" Well, no. I don't doubt you, Andrew, but....if you were in my place, and you were just told that you were promoted to be president of the company, wouldn't you be skeptical, too? "  
  
" Nah...just happy. "  
  
" C'mon! "  
  
" Alright! I would. But if you don't want to believe me, then you can call your dad at home and ask him yourself. I brought my cell. "  
  
" Okay...but I have my own cell phone you know. "  
  
" I know. But where is it? "  
  
" It's...in my suitcase. "  
  
" Your suitcase is closed. I don't think you want to waste time just to get it. Use mine for now. "  
  
Darien looked doubtfully at his bestfriend's grinning face. He had just gotten to work late, only to find out that he had been promoted to be the president of the Sherwington Modeling Company by his father. Believing Andrew right away seemed impossible, even though he trusted Andrew like a brother.   
  
Talking to his father on his friend's phone wasn't right either. There was something about Andrew's expression that told him that there was some kind of trick to this. But then again, knowing if he was actually president of the company sounded better. He might as well accept the offer.  
  
Taking his friend's phone, Darien eyed Andrew suspiciously before dialing his father's number. Andrew simply smirked at him while Darien waited for his father to answer the phone.  
  
" Hello, Blake residence here, how may I help you?, " came one of the maid's shrill voices.  
  
" Hello, Amelia. "  
  
" Mr. Blake? "  
  
" Yeah, it's me. Is dad there? "  
  
" Yes, sir. He's resting in the study room. Would you like me to get him for you? "  
  
" Yes, please. "  
  
" It'll be just one minute. "  
  
" Thanks..."  
  
Tapping his foot impatiently, Darien shifted uncomfortably from his right leg to the left, hoping that this wasn't some joke. If it was, Andrew wouldn't live to see another ray of sunshine.  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Hello, dad. "  
  
" Oh, hello son. Nice to speak to you again. "  
  
" Yeah, dad. Same here. Look I was wondering about something. "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" I just got to work, and I'll admit that I'm late..."  
  
" I see. "  
  
" And Andrew told me that..."  
  
" Go on. "  
  
" Well, I know this might sound silly but...Andrew told me that I-I got promoted. Is that true? I know this might be some joke and all but-"  
  
" Yes, son. I did promote you. "  
  
" Excuse me? "  
  
" I promoted you. It's time you become the president of our company. "  
  
" B-but why? I thought you liked being the president. "  
  
" Of course, I did. But I'm getting rather old and so is your mother. We need each other, especially at this age. It's about time that I retire and make you the company's new president. "  
  
" But dad...you're not that old. "  
  
" That's what every young man says. I used to tell myself that 50 wasn't an old age, and I must admit that 50 isn't that bad. In fact, I am still in pretty good shape. "  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" But even if I could probably still manage to be the president of our company, I don't want to anymore. Sure, it's fun and I love the job, but I feel that it is best for me to just stay home now. Your old man needs some rest, you know. And I need to spend more time with your mother, too. Young folks are lucky these days to still have enough time for their wives, and that's another reason why I think you should be president. Well, actually I have three reasons. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Yes. The first one, I just told you. The second one is that I believe that it is time for you to learn how to be a real man. You already are a real man. And an independant man, too. But I think it's time you take charge of this business since I believe in you, and I know that you can handle such a job. You've shown me that you're a responsible young man for the past seven years since you've graduated from high school. It's time you take my place, my boy. It's time you become the president. "  
  
" But dad, I-I'm only 24. Isn't that a little too young for someone like me to-to take charge of one of the world's finest modeling companies? Do you really think that I can handle dealing with all these models, making sure everything goes right, planning their schedules for them, making sure I get the right people to model, to take the photos, to design clothes and a million other things? "  
  
" I don't think you're capable of that, son...I know you are. "  
  
...  
  
" Pretty speechless, aren't you? " His father chuckled.  
  
" Well, yeah. I mean, it's already a big honor knowing that I got promoted, but to hear that you have such high confidence in me is just..."  
  
" Is just? "  
  
" Wow! "  
  
He laughed. " That's the exact same word I used when I was your age. I know you'll do a wonderful job, my boy. "  
  
" Thanks, dad. But...didn't you say that there was another reason? "  
  
" Yes, actually, there is. "  
  
" And what reason is that? "  
  
" The last reason I have is that you must have a fine job to earn enough money to support your new family, my son. "  
  
" My new family? "  
  
" Your wife...your kids. "  
  
" Dad! I know that you think I should be president but getting married is a...a huge thing. It's one of the biggest commitment anyone in can make in life, and I don't think I'm ready for that. I don't even have a girlfriend. "  
  
" Find one. "  
  
" Dad...how? "  
  
" You have a lot of models who seem to have crushes on you. Choose one of them. "  
  
" It's not that easy, dad. I don't even like them. "  
  
" Aren't they pretty enough? "  
  
" Well, of course they are, but they're just not my type. Besides, I don't like most of their attitudes. Some are nice, but I think that if I would marry one of them, they'd just be willing to marry me because of my money, my looks, or something. "  
  
" Yes, yes, true. I see your point. "  
  
" So I'm not marrying any one of them. "  
  
" Alright...just marry soon enough. I want to be a grandpa pretty soon, you know. And your mother would want some new kids running around the house, too. "  
  
" Uh, yeah dad...."  
  
" Well, just tell me when you meet a girl you like. I hope to hear that news soon. "  
  
" Um, sure dad. "  
  
" But for now, as the new president of the company, I'm giving you my last orders as former president of Sherwington Modeling Company. "  
  
" Okay..."  
  
" First off, let me tell you that we will be having a new model in our company. She will be meeting you and perhaps Andrew as well since I appointed him vice president of our company..."  
  
Darien turned toward Andrew who was grinning widely. Darien smiled and focused his attention on his father once again.  
  
" She will be meeting you at the Flemmington Hotel, in the lobby by the coffee area. They'll have some hot coffee and pastries there in case you want to grab a bite to eat while you're waiting. She'll be meeting you at around two thrity this afternoon, so be prepared. Just come early in case she shows up soon. We held interviews with her, and she's a very charming young lady with the height of 5'7 and the age of 23, I believe. She's very nice and beautiful, I must tell you. She's practically better then the other models we've had and I'm sure you'll like her. "  
  
" Like her? "  
  
" Ahem...Like her as in, you'll think she's a good model for our company. You know what I mean. "  
  
" Right. "  
  
" Well, she graduated with a Master's Degree in college, and she accepted scholarship during her high school years. She's a very rich, and talented young woman, who's very responsible too, I might add. She works as a ballet teacher at the Suavelleno Arts Building and she's also one of the most succesful models at the Presington School of Modeling. I talked with the president of the place, Mr. Mc Olsen, and he decided that he would have a meeting with his business associates to discuss how and when they will send her in. They will send her to the hotel and I want you to get to know her very well and fill her in with the details of how she'll be working here at our company. I want you two to get along very well. I'm sure you will. "  
  
" Get along well...as friends? Or get along well as-"  
  
" Friends of course! " He cleared his throat. " Friends, my boy, friends. "  
  
" Sure, dad..."  
  
" Anyway, I'm sure you'll take interest in her..."  
  
" Interest in her? "  
  
" Oh, will you just let me finish?! "  
  
" Okay, okay!"  
  
" Interest in her...as in, interest in having her work for our company. She may have only graduated from modeling class a month ago, but according to the reports I recieved along with her records, she's a very responsible woman, and she knows what she wants. She has been trying out for companies lately, taking photo shoots and all, like Tommy Hillfiger, Victoria's Secret, and companies like that. I hear she got her photos published on magazines and she keeps rising and rising. She may be young but she certainly has high dreams and we're going to help fullfill those dreams for her. She knows that our company is practically the best..."  
  
" Yeah, dad. " There goes his father being proud about the company again.   
  
" It's true. If we can get her to model for us then not only will that make her very famous, that will also get us to top other leading companies that are a big challenge for us. This is a great opportunity and I'm sure that if you two are together..."  
  
" ARE together? "  
  
" Excuse me...WORK together, then we can beat any leading company. We'll even top Victoria's Secret! "  
  
" Sure, " Darien croaked.  
  
" Just meet this young lady and I want you to look your best, make sure you smell great, make sure you have nothing in your teeth, and..."  
  
" Dad, I think I can take care of that. Why are you so excited about this anyway? "  
  
" You know I have high hopes for our company, son. "  
  
" Sure..." High hopes for our company and something else, Darien muttered inwardly.  
  
" Just do and look your best. "  
  
" Alright, dad. Don't worry...everything will turn out great. "  
  
" Good. I want to have a few babies here pretty soon..."  
  
" Dad-"  
  
" Well, I'll be seeing you soon. By the way, you've been working too much lately and you got home late last night. Later than ten, which was supposed to be the latest. "  
  
" How do you know that? "  
  
" Didn't you say you woke up late this morning? "  
  
" Oh, right. "  
  
" I may be old and bald but my brains are certainly still in perfect shape. "  
  
" I know, dad. "  
  
" Alright, son. I'll talk to you later. "  
  
" Sure, dad. And thanks for all of this. You're a great dad. "  
  
" Yes, and I'm sure I'll make a great grandfather..."  
  
" Dad-"  
  
" Okay, goodbye Darien. I'll talk to you later. Be sure to call and tell me how your meeting went. "  
  
" Um...sure. By the way....what was her name? "  
  
" Oh, her name's Se-" His sentence trailed off at the sound of a beep. Darien looked puzzled while Andrew shifted in embarassment.   
  
" Sorry...I think the battery died. "  
  
" Oh, that's okay. "  
  
" Good. Sooo...this is a great opportunity for us if you two are together..." Andrew mimicked.   
  
" Shut up! You heard every word didn't you? "  
  
" Hey! I didn't put my cell on full volume for nothing. "  
  
" You rat! That's why you wanted me to use your phone. "  
  
" Well...yeah. That and the fact that I just cleaned my ears this morning just to hear this little thing. I don't want to think that I did that for nothing, " he grinned.  
  
Smacking him with a newspaper, Darien shook his head and grabbed his suitcase before he headed for the door. However, he couldn't help but smile slightly.   
  
Andrew simply laughed and walked after him. " Where are you going? "   
  
" I'm going to the grocery. I have to buy some milk. "  
  
" Alright. Tell you what...I'll go over to the hotel right now to reserve us some seats. I'll wait for you there. "  
  
" Are you sure you can wait that long? "  
  
" It's only about half an hour until two fifteen. Knowing you, you'll probably be there at that time. "  
  
" Our meeting was at two thirty. "  
  
" Yeah, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to be late. "  
  
" Go to hell. "  
  
" Oh, I will. After all, that's where I belong, right? "  
  
" Yeah, you're the satan of my life, " Darien remarked sarcastically before heading into his car.  
  
" I'll see ya there, Dare. "  
  
" Alright. See ya, Andrew. "  
  
" Bye. "  
  
-----  
  
" Okay...dairy products section, where is it? " Serena mumbled to herself while scanning the huge supermarket for the dairy isle. Spotting a huge sigh that read "DAIRY PRODUCTS" in bright red, bold writing, she grinned to herself and headed for the isle.   
  
Her day was going great. Ms. Hamlet had just called her and told her about her promotion. She couldn't believe they accepted her after the interview. God, she just wanted to hug any passing person in joy, but she had to keep her mind focused on the milk before she did anything.  
  
Looking at her wrist watch, she checked to make sure that she wasn't late for her meeting yet. Ms. Hamlet had told her that she would be meeting the company's president who was a hunky, young man. She even emphasized "hunky" to get her all excited for this. And she hated to admit it, but it did. She even went home to change into a tight, black skirt which hugged her hips rather tightly, and flowed a little loosely past her mid-thigh. Her creamy, long, slim legs were exposed. High-heeled sandals adorned her feet. Many men were eyeing her, but they didn't really seem to matter. All that seemed to matter was the mystery man she would meet.  
  
Straightening her back, she walked confidently passed the dairy products in search of milk. Her white top flowed softly under her black blazer which was buttoned in the middle, to prevent anyone from seeing too much cleavage if she bent over. She felt a little odd looking so formal in a super market, but someone else in there seemed formal as well.  
  
Just a few feet away from her stood a man with silky ebony hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. He straightened his business suit which was a dark gray color that hugged his muscular body slightly. God, he's drop dead gorgeous, Serena thought to herself, not realizing that she had just licked her lips.   
  
He was bending over, looking at some of the dairy products, extending one strong arm to grab...the last carton of milk!  
  
Serena's eyes went wide. She quickly walked over beside him and reached her arm out to grab the carton, pretending not to see him. Electricity shot through her veins at the brief contact of their fingers. However, his masculine, smooth voice, sent more shock waves flying through her body.  
  
" Excuse me? I was going to get that carton..." His voice trailed off the moment they made eye contact. His eyes quickly scanned over her body before returning to face her.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, and I was going to get that last carton of milk. " She stated cooly, emphisizing the "I".  
  
" Well, I'm sorry to hear that miss, but I was going to get that last carton as well. "  
  
" You don't understand. I need that milk. "  
  
" Well, Miss-"  
  
" Serena. "  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. " Serena...I need that milk, too. I missed my cup of coffee this morning and I had to miss my glass of milk. I'm not going to miss it again. "  
  
" Well, excuse you, Mr..."  
  
" Darien, " he smirked.  
  
Arching one brow, Serena nodded. " Darien...I went through a whole day without milk and I even missed it days ago. I missed a lot of things all because of that. I need that milk now. "  
  
" Oh, like what? "  
  
" Well for starters, I missed my glass of milk-"  
  
" So did I. "  
  
" Well thank you very much for rudely interrupting me, but not only did I miss my glass of milk, I also missed my cup of coffee because I didn't have milk. "  
  
" Coffee? What does coffee have to do with milk? "  
  
" I drink my coffee with milk, and I never drink coffee without it. "  
  
" Coffee with milk? That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard! "  
  
" Well, for your information, some people actually like coffee with milk...and it is not disgusting! "  
  
" Well, pardon me for speaking my mind. "  
  
" Don't be a rude bastard. "  
  
" Oh, you should talk, slut! "  
  
" You bloody little rat!! "  
  
" You slutty little whore! "  
  
" Why you..."  
  
Her sentence trailed off as a woman carrying a basket of eggs, flour, and cake mix, walked over beside them and grabbed the milk carton. Not even bothering to look at the two of them, the woman walked off. Serena's mouth hung open and Darien only growled.   
  
" Did you see that?! Did you see what you just did?! " Serena hissed.  
  
" What I did? Lady...number one: I am not blind. And two: It isn't my fault if that lady took the last milk carton. "  
  
" If you hadn't argued with me then she wouldn't have taken the milk! "  
  
" If you hadn't butted in my business then I would probably have that milk carton and I'd be off in peace right now! "  
  
" Well, excuse you! "  
  
" Oh, yeah! Excuse me for pointing out your fault! Anyway, I would rather have that lady take the last carton than you, witch! "  
  
" Witch?! Oh, I don't think so, you ignorant dwarf! "  
  
" Hey! I may be pint-sized but at least my brain isn't the size of a peanut! "  
  
" Oh, so you're saying I have a brain the size of a peanut now, huh? Well at least I use it! "  
  
" You should talk, you pig. "  
  
" You should learn to keep your mouth shut, you cow! "  
  
" I may be a cow but at least my ass isn't the size of Texas! "  
  
" You're right. You're butt isn't the size of Texas...it's the size of Asia! "  
  
" Lady, you don't know who you're dealing with. "  
  
" I was about to tell you that. "  
  
Clenching his fists together, Darien restrained himself from wringing her neck and just glared at her intensly. " Look....the milk's gone, and we don't have it. I don't think either of us would have wanted to see the other take it anyway. "  
  
" Hell, you're right! "  
  
" This arguement is immature. The milk's gone so we might as well stop it. "  
  
" Actually, Darien...the only one who's immature here is you! "  
  
" Don't start with me, kid! "  
  
" Kid?! Sure thing, gramps. "  
  
" Don't mess with me, Serena! "  
  
" You shouldn't mess with me either, Darien! "  
  
Their "conversation" was cut off by the sound of Serena's cell phone. Growling at him, she turned around and answered it, glaring at him while speaking.   
  
" Hello?...Oh, hi Mina...yes, the meeting's still on...yes I am pretty excited...no actually I...well, yes actually I am caught up in a little business, " she drooled while laying an "L" on her forehead which meant loser in Darien's direction. He only rolled his eyes and stuck out his middle finger.  
  
" Well...yeah, I am excited...yes, I'll be on my way...I'll see you there...alright, I'll just look for you wherever you're seated in... " She laughed. "...Yes, I'll tell you the details and what my promotion was...I'm in the grocery...because you didn't buy my milk!...Well, no, I didn't exactly get any milk...it's okay, just be more responsible nextime... " She laughed again. " Alright, I'll see ya there...yeah, bye. "  
  
Turning off her phone, she turned to Darien who cocked his brow at her. Glaring at him, she placed her cell back in her purse and crossed her arms. " Well, I have some business to attend to. I have a meeting in a couple of minutes. I hope I'll never see you again, you conceited jerk! "  
  
" Same here, Cruella. "  
  
" Oooohhh!!! You just get on my nerves! "  
  
" Glad to hear it. "  
  
" Whatever. I have to go. Bye, jackass. "  
  
" Bye, moron. "   
  
Glaring at him one more time, Serena turned around and left. How dare me treat her that way! What an arrogant man! Though he was kinda hunky...Oh Serena, shut up!   
  
She scolded herself, mentally kicking her brain. Now is not the time tot hink about him. She still had a meeting to catch and she had to be early to give a good impression. Besides, who needs a guy like him when there could be another guy who was waiting for her? She could think about Darien later.  
  
-----  
  
" Hey Dare! " Andrew called out from a furnished, wooden table next to a low wall of roses.  
  
" Hey, Andrew..."  
  
" You don't look so good. Something wrong? "  
  
" No, not really. I just got into this arguement with this girl at the grocery. "  
  
" Oh, really? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
Leaning over the table, Andrew cocked one brow, eager to hear the juicy details. " What exactly happened? "  
  
Darien frowned at him, but he was too tired to start another arguement. He might as well tell him. " Well, I was about to get this carton of milk...it was the last one... "  
  
" Uh huh. "  
  
" And, this girl, she just came up and she was about to get the carton. She pretended not to see me. The nerve of her! Of course, I had to defend my milk. So I said excuse me then she started arguing with me. "  
  
" And...? "  
  
" And then this lady just took the last carton of milk and left as if we were the bloody ghosts of Christmas past! It was as if we were invisible. God...women are so strange. "  
  
" All this over a carton of milk, huh? "  
  
" Shut up! "  
  
" It's not like you to just blow up over milk. Could it be possible that you actually wanted to argue with this girl for the fun of it? Maybe because...you like her? "  
  
Darien punched his arm, only causing him to laugh. " Stop it! "  
  
" Hey, Mina! " Came a bubbly voice, causing both guys to look up. Darien's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. Andrew only grinned.   
  
" Ah...I see you like that girl. "  
  
" No, asshole! That was the girl at the grocery. "  
  
" You're kidding me. You fought with that fine babe? Damn you, Darien! She is so fine. "  
  
" Oh, please. "  
  
" C'mon Darien. Admit it, she's hot. "  
  
" She is not! "  
  
" Your brain's dead if you don't like her. Either that or maybe you do like her and you just won't admit it-"  
  
" Shut up! "  
  
" Why? So you could hear their conversation? "  
  
" Okay...that's it! I'll-"  
  
" Okay, okay! I'll shut up. I wanna hear their conversation too, anyway. "  
  
Growling, Darien rolled his eyes before turning to his side. He couldn't exactly see anything with the wall of roses beside him, but he could hear enough.  
  
" Serena! There you are! "  
  
" Hey, Mina. Sorry I'm a little late. I had this little arguement with this guy at the grocery. "  
  
" Oh, really? A secret crush? "  
  
" No, you dork! How could an arrogant man who I just had an arguement with be my crush? "  
  
" Well, there is a tiny chance. After all, hate is the closest thing to love. "  
  
" Shut up! "  
  
" Okay....I'll shut up. Now let's hear the juicy details...starting with your grocery incident. "  
  
" Alright, well... "  
  
Darien's concentration was cut off at the sound of Andrew snickering. Glaring at him, Darien sighed in frustration. " What now? "   
  
" Has it ever occured to you that you and that Serena person sound so much alike? You could pass for a married couple. "  
  
" Oh, and I suppose you and that Mina girl couldn't pass for soulmates? "   
  
That got him to shut up.  
  
Shaking his head, Darien took a sip of his coffee and continued listening. If he was going to wait for that new model to come, then he might as well make use of the time he had.   
  
" And you just left? " Mina interrogated, leaning over the table.  
  
" Yeah, I had to get here. Besides, I didn't want to waste time on a gnome like him. "  
  
Darien smirked upon hearing this. So she she thinks I'm a gnome, he thought bitterly. Well, I'm worse than that. She doesn't know me very well.  
  
" Okay, whatever. Let's drop the whole grocery thing and get on to the juicy gossip. So what's this about your new promotion? "  
  
" Well...it's really big. "  
  
" Tell me about it. I bet it's something better than big. "  
  
Serena giggled. " Yeah, you could say that. But I don't think I wanna tell you. "  
  
" Hey! C'mon! That's unfair...you know I have to know about this. You have to tell me. "  
  
" Alright. But first, take a guess..."  
  
" Damn you! "  
  
" C'mon. Just take a couple of guesses. "  
  
" Fine! It's better than just ordinary modeling right? "  
  
" In my opinion, yeah. "  
  
" Okay. Let me see...did you get promoted to model in the season's premier for the autumn modeling thing? "  
  
" I wish it were that big. "  
  
" Cheater. "  
  
" How am I a cheater? "  
  
" I have a feeling it has something to do with that. "  
  
" Well..."  
  
" Let me guess...you were accepted for Victoria's Secret? "  
  
" Been there. "  
  
" GAP? "  
  
" Done that. "  
  
" Um...Calvin Klein? "  
  
" Do I look like a man to you? "  
  
" Well...no, but Calvin Klein does have a few things for women. "  
  
" True, but they usually pick guys to model. And I'm not really interested in that. "  
  
" Oh, I think I know what you were accepted for. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Yeah...just admit it, to make things easier. "  
  
" No, you're only saying that so I'll give away the answer. "  
  
" I'm not! I believe I know the answer so just spill. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Please? "  
  
" I'm nice, but I'm not that nice. "  
  
" C'mon! "  
  
" No! "  
  
At this point, both Andrew and Darien have relaxed while listening to the conversation. Both men picked up their cups of coffee and took a sip.  
  
" Oh, admit it, Serena! You're a porno model! "  
  
Both guys spit out their coffee and coughed, gasping for breath. Andrew was half-wheezing and half laughing at this. Darien was just blue...literally.  
  
" Mina! I am not! "  
  
" Then why won't you tell me? "  
  
" Oh fine! I got accepted for the Sherwington Modeling Company. They told me that they chose a new president and he's suppose to be meeting me here sometime now. "  
  
Darien's eyes went wide. No! No way! Could it be possible that she...  
  
His eyes caught sight of a magazine on a rack just a few feet away from him. Quickly standing up, he grabbed the magazine. His eyes widened in shock.   
  
There, on the front page, was a picture of Serena wearing the latest design for Victoria's Secret. She had her thumbs stuck in the pockets of her jeans and she had a tank top that open in the middle, revealing the latest style of Victoria's Secret's bras. Her hair seemed to flow in the wind and she appeared to be licking her full, pink lips seductively to tease whoever was observing her picture. My God! She was the model his father told him about!  
  
Andrew had noticed his friend's shocked expression and grinned evily upon seeing the picture. Turning around, he called out, " Hey, Serena Parker! I believe that you're here for a meeting with the president of the Sherwington Modeling Company? "   
  
Serena turned around and smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth. " Yes, actually. How did you know? "  
  
Andrew grinned and extended his arm for a handshake. Serena took it and smiled back. " I'm Andrew Johnson, the new Vice President of the Sherwington Modeling Company. And this young man beside me here, is the new president of our company, Mr. Darien Blake. "  
  
Serena seemed a bit confused at first, but her facial expression instantly turned into shock the moment she and Darien made eye contact. " YOU?! "   
  
-----  
  
AN: Pardon any errors please. Reviews? I'll leave ya hanging. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 2 (PG) By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" YOU?! " Both Serena and Darien exclaimed upon seeing each other in the area, let alone in the same building.  
  
Mina knitted her brows together in confusion while Andrew grinned. Serena bit her lower lip bitterly while Darien clenched his fists. So much for having a great day so far.  
  
" What are you doing here, " Serena barked, ignoring what Andrew mentioned about Darien being president.  
  
" Actually, the question is....why are YOU here? "  
  
" I'm here to meet the president of the Sherwington Modeling Company, and I find it hard to believe that he's you. "  
  
" Well I am the president, though I believe I came here to meet a model...not a worn out slut. "  
  
" Why you stupid litt-"  
  
" Excuse me? Am I missing something here? " Mina cut in sharply. She didn't exactly like the fact that the conversation was heading somewhere that she wasn't part of. Why was her cousin fighting with that hunky man in front of her? In fact....why was she arguing with her boss?  
  
Serena regained her composure and flashed Mina an apologetic look. " Sorry Mina, but this THING in front of me happens to be- "  
  
" I believe that THING in front of you is suppose to be your new boss, am I right? " She remarked, feeling ashamed of her cousin's new behavior. She knew that Serena was deffinatly not making a good impression on the first day, and she was deffinatly not one to blow up like this.  
  
Serena sighed and nodded. " Unfortunatly, yes he is my boss. However, he also happens to be the man that I met in the grocery.....the one I told you about. "  
  
Mina's jaw dropped to the ground upon hearing the unexpected information. " No way! That hunk of a man is your new boss?! "  
  
Darien cleared his throat upon hearing what he was address as. Andrew smirked. Mina's hand flew to her mouth when she realized what she just said. However, her interrogations had to come first.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes before flashing Darien a quick glare. " Yeah...that "hunk of a man" is my new boss....and new rival. Though he doesn't seem to have a big hunk of a brain. "  
  
" I resent that remark! "  
  
" Whoa, hold it you two. We came here for business...not for cat fights. If we can't get along right now then perhaps we might as well sit down and chill out over a glass of lemonade. Or we could always quit this whole thing and loose big money, " Andrew remarked, knowing very well that reminding them of their purpose would calm them down.  
  
Sending a few more quick glares in each other's direction, Serena and Darien sat themselves down in the soft seats around the table Andrew reserved. Neither one of them were quite sure how to act in front of each other, especially now that they were seated at the same table. Not only was their cat fight a terrible display, but it could've ruined their reputation as well.  
  
Clearing his throat, Andrew began his little introduction speech....but not before flashing Mina a smile. Mina blushed like a tomato but luckily, she managed to hold her composure.  
  
" So, " Andrew began, reverting his attention back to the annoyed "couple" before him. " As you can see, our company is proud to be sponsoring you, Ms. Parker. We are very proud of having a new president, "  
  
Serena wanted to protest about that last part of his sentence, but refrained from doing so.  
  
".....and we plan to build high mountains for us to climb. Having you work with us is an honor, Ms. Parker. I can already tell you that I look foreward to the next events in our career. "  
  
Serena gratefully smiled at Andrew but kept her eyes away from Darien's own blue spheres. This only got him upset. First she argued with him, and now she was ignoring him?! So much for "honor" of having her work for the company....  
  
" As the new vice president of The Sherwington Modeling Company, I am here to assist you with any needs that you have. I am here to help you with your modeling business, along with the other models, and I am here to dictate to you what your first tasks as a model will be. Darien Chiba, being the company's new president, will be planning your schedules, work, designers, etc. and I am to tell you those things for him. "  
  
Serena cocked her brow and for the first time since the speech began, she looked at Darien who was smirking at her in triumph. Not only will she have to respect and obey him, but she must also have him direct her career?!  
  
Muttering to herself, Serena shifted uncomfortably in her seat before focusing her attention back to Andrew.  
  
" Ms. Parker, I will be giving you a small handbook that will tell you about the rules and other basic information about our company. It gives you the names of our company's staff and models, and a list of the shows that we will be participating in. Our handbook changes every year, since many major events change in this certain time as well. I suggest you read it at home so you will be aware of our company's expectations and other related subjects. "  
  
Serena smiled weakly at Andrew who handed her a small green book. Quickly skimming through it, Serena flipped a few pages and discovered a few pictures of other models and certain shows. Perhaps this was going to be a bit tougher than she thought.  
  
The afternoon passed rather slowly for the foursome, since the introduction seemed to take up a rather long while. There were obvously many requirements, and Andrew's explanation was only revolving around the basic ones.  
  
Andrew did most of the talking, Serena could only listen, Mina had her eyes glued on Andrew the whole time, and Darien........Darien simply smirked and gave a few sentences to the speech. He was obviously not a man of many words when it vame to events like this.  
  
" So I hope that you will enjoy our company, Ms. Parker. Please read the handbook tonight and perhaps you should grab as much rest as you can. The first day of work can pretty hectic at times...especially if you're not familiar with it. "  
  
Serena smiled at Andrew before standing up for a handshake. " I'm sure I will enjoy it. It sounds...wonderful, " she inwardly cringed at the last word. Liar! How could it be wonderful? Stupid Serena. Really smooth and stupid, she cursed herself.  
  
" Well then, we shall see you tomorrow at our company at 7 a.m. Work starts at around 7:15 and it could last all the way till 10 at the most. We don't really go any later than that unless there's a major event going on. Let's just say we want you there about 15 minutes early to get ready. There's a piece of paper in your handbook that gives you directions to our company building from City Hall. I'm sure this will be a succesful business, " Andrew grinned.  
  
Serena smiled and turned to Darien. The two stared at each other for a moment before hesitantly giving a cold and quick handshake. " See you tomorrow, Mr. Blake, " Serena barked. Darien nodded and smirked one of his annoying smirks once again. " Don't be late, Ms. Parker, " he bit back.  
  
Serena glared at him and turned toward to Mina, signaling her to come along. However, she found Mina and Andrew lost in each other's eyes, smiling like frozen idiots. Grinning to herself, Serena slightly shook Mina's arm, snapping her out of her dream world.  
  
" You're very rude, Ms. Parker. How could you even think about bothering your cousin? " Darien drooled, knowing very well that another arguement was heating up.  
  
Serena cocked her brow at Darien. " Excuse me? "  
  
" What are you....deaf? Mina was obviously invovled in something else. It was very rude of you to snap her out of her business. You should try minding your own work, Serena. "  
  
" What?! I am NOT deaf. I have very good hearing, thank you, and I was not rude! Of course I had to snap her out of her dreamworld, since we have to leave. It's what anyone else would do. Maybe YOU should try minding your own business nextime. By the way....it's Ms. Parker to you. "  
  
" I can call you whatever I want. I'm your boss now, remember? "  
  
" Some boss you are! I can't even believe you were even chosen to be in charge...."  
  
" Well, I was. I, myself, can't believe that you are chosen for our company. "  
  
" Well it's not my fault if you picked me. "  
  
" I didn't pick you. My father did, though I don't know why. "  
  
" Well then I pity your father, not because he chose me, but because he has you as his son! "  
  
" Watch your mouth, Serena. You can get fired. "  
  
" Fired right when I'm hired? For what? For pointing out the truths about a snotty guy like you? "  
  
" No....for disrespecting your own boss. "  
  
" Well then I guess you should be removed from your position as president since you are disrespecting one of your models, you snake. "   
  
" I may be a snake but at least I'm not as hairy as a gorilla. "  
  
" Well at least I don't look like one! "  
  
" Talk about brainless monkeys. "  
  
" You should talk, you immature c-"  
  
A bright flash interrupted their arguement. A man wearing a black cloak took a picture of the arguing couple before running off. Mina's brows knitted together in confusion while Andrew's eyes went wide in terror.  
  
" Shit! " Darien cursed audibly, now fully aware of what just happened.  
  
Serena wanted to ask him why he was so upset over that picture, but she refrained from doing so. Her features already displayed interrogation.   
  
" What was that all about? " Mina asked.  
  
" Paparatzi, " Darien muttered. " This incident is going to be posted on front pages everywhere. "  
  
Mina's eyes widened in shock. " You mean....that guy was from the media? He took a picture of us for the newspapers? "  
  
" Deffinatly. This is going to be a major scoop for him. Not only do we have a hundred eyes in this place on us, but the whole world will know about this. Imagine, the newly elected president and model for the Sherwington Modeling Company are having an arguement. The media will love this...." Darien groaned before turning back to Serena.  
  
" You see what you did? Thanks to you, we now have the media on our backs, and we haven't even started any major business yet. "  
  
" Thanks to me?! Excuse you, Darien! I was about to leave earlier but you stopped me. If you hadn't made all those immature remarks in the first place then this wouldn't have happened! You can't blame me. I wasn't the one who butted into someone else's business. "  
  
Darien was about to reply but Andrew cut in. " C'mon now, you two. Just please stop it. We already have our picture stolen for the newspaper. I don't think we need another one. If we want things to work out and not get worse, then we have to refrain from arguements. If not for your sakes then for for the company's sake. "  
  
Darien and Serena shot each other one more quick glare before turning around to leave. Grabbing Mina's wrist, Serena quickly walked out of the hotel while Darien did the same to Andrew. Looks like their career isn't going to be that good after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yes Ms. Standford, I'm afraid that my boss is beyond terrible, " Serena moaned in depression. Ms. Standford pitied the poor girl, though she didn't exactly see how Mr. Blake could be that rude. From what almost the entire population of people in the country knew, Mr. Blake wasn't exactly a man to pick arguements with people he didn't know. The only time things like these happened was when someone was bothering him, and Serena wasn't one to do that.  
  
  
" So you're saying that you don't want to accept the job then? "  
  
" Well...not exactly. It's not that actually. I do want the job, and I guess I'm sticking to it, but-"  
  
" But you don't like having Mr. Blake as your boss? "  
  
" Deffinatly not, " Serena sighed hopelessly while sulking down into her chair. It was eight in the evening and she had just finished eating her dinner. She still had to buy enough time to prepare her things for work the following day, plus she still has to grab some sleep. However, just thinking of the horror the next day would bring was enough to keep her awake for eternity.  
  
" Well then, perhaps you should just try to ignore Mr. Blake's remarks and just continue with your tasks as a model. He can't blame you for not wanting to have another arguement. "  
  
" That's true, Ms. Standford. I guess I'll do that....."  
  
" Good. Now I must leave, Ms. Parker. I still have to close the building before I head home. My husband's probably waiting for me by now. He told me he'd be home early yesterday. "  
  
" Alright then. "  
  
" Before you go, let me just double check your new schedule. Your ballet classes will be moved to seven in the evening during Saturdays only right? "  
  
" Yeah. I'm gonna have to buy more time for modeling now that I'm actually part of a huge company. I just hope my students will understand...."  
  
" Oh, I'm sure they will, but didn't you say that your work ends at ten in the evening? "  
  
" It does.....on weekdays only. I read the handbook Mr. Johnson gave me and it mentioned something here about early dismissal during weekends. So I guess I can leave early during Saturdays. "  
  
" Alright. I'll see you on Saturday then, Ms. Parker. "  
  
" See you then. Thank you. "  
  
" You're welcome. Goodbye. "  
  
" Bye....."  
  
Serena returned her phone in it's cradle and helplessly stared at her clock. Eight o' five........ looks like tomorrow is approaching sooner than she expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cool morning air blew against her face as walked down the deserted sidewalk. Very few people were awake at such an early time, and she had to be one of them. However, she didn't regret it. Looking at her wrist watch, she grinned upon seeing the time. 6:45......Perfect. She was deffinatly going to impress Mr. Blake with her early attendance.   
  
Walking in a coffee shop, she sat herself down on one of the stools in front of the counter table and waited for a waiter to take her order. Only a few other people were inside and most of them were men. They had their eyes glued on her. Smirking to herself, the malicious female tossed her hair back and crossed her legs, exposing her thighs. A girl could get used to this much attention.  
  
She had walked in that morning to grab a cup of coffee with milk. She could never stand plain coffee. If she was going to drink that type of beverage then she might as well make it taste good. Coffee without milk was too aweful for her. Besides, she needed it right now. She could still spare enough time before she got to work. After all, the building was right in front of the coffee shop.  
  
" Would you like something to eat ma'am, " a young waiter interrogated, taking note of her well defined body. The woman rolled her eyes. " Well of course I want something, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Get me some coffee with milk. "  
  
The waiter cocked his brow at her rude order before jotting it down. " Anything else? "  
  
" I don't recall saying I had anything else to order. "  
  
" Alright then, " he muttered before turning on his heels to leave. Women these days, he thought bitterly. (AN: No offense to all readers of my gender. ^^'')  
  
All the other men in the room disapproved of her behavior as well, though they still couldn't take their eyes off her body. For all they knew, she was just playing hard to get.  
  
A few minutes had passed and the waiter came back with her cup of coffee. He didn't exactly look too comfortable having to serve her.  
  
" Took you long enough. " She barked.  
  
Knitting his brows together, the waiter fought to hold his patience. " Sorry, but I had other guests to serve. "  
  
" Ladies come first, you know. "  
  
" Well in case you haven't noticed, you're the not the only lady in here you know. You can't expect to get all the attention you want. "  
  
The woman frowned at his rude remark and was about to answer back when she noticed his mezmerized expression. His body seemed to be frozen in place while his eyes were glued on a certain spot. His mouth was slightly ajar while a small smile slowly rose to his lips.  
  
She took note of the other men in the room who had the same expressions as well. Their attention was no longer focused on her.  
  
Turning around in anger, her eyes widened upon seeing who stood by the coffee shop's door. A blonde female stood there with a body that was probably even better than hers. With long, creamy legs, golden hair, sky blue eyes, and a very slim waist, she was a goddess.  
  
The blonde female walked in and blushed under all the men's gazes. Biting her lip in embarassment, she walked up to the counter table and grabbed a stool that was three stools away from where the other woman was sitting. The waiter who instantly took note of this, quickly walked up to the blonde female and smiled. " May I take your order miss? "  
  
Serena smiled sweetly and nodded. " Yes, I'de like to have some coffee with milk for take-out please. " The waiter, feeling more comfortable with the respectful request, jotted it down quickly.  
" Is there anything else you'de like me to get for you? "  
  
" No thank you. "  
  
Leaning on her elbows, Serena shifted uncomfortably upon feeling all the people's gazes on her. Not only was it scary and flattering enough to have all these men practically drooling over her, but she also had a fiery tempered female's gaze on her. The woman beside her seemed to be muttering jealous curses.  
  
" Here you go, " The waiter called out while handing her a bag. " That will be a dollar twenty, ma'am. " Serena pulled out two dollars and handed him the bills. " Keep the change, " she smirked before gracefully walking out of the coffee shop.  
  
The waiter sighed almost audibly but instantly cleared his throat upon remembering the other woman in front of him. Frowning, he walked over to her to charge her with her bills. " That will be a dollar twenty ma'am, " he remarked.  
  
The woman stuck her hand in her purse in search of bills. Much to her bad luck, she found that she only had a check with her and no cash. Growling, she annoying smiled at the waiter who cocked his brow. " Do you accept checks, honey? "  
  
The waiter silently snorted and shook his head. " Sorry but we accept cash only. "  
  
" Well what do you want me to do?! I only have a check with me. "  
  
" Then that is your problem, miss. Not mine. "  
  
Growling in frustration, she leaned over the counter and pulled the waiter's collar. " Get your manager....now! "   
  
The waiter felt rather intimidated by her but held his composure. " He's not here, miss. You'll just have to wash the dishes. "  
  
" What?! I just painted my nails last night, and I am not going to ruin them all because of some detergent crap....."  
  
" We don't exactly use detergent for washing the dishes ma'am. We use dish liquid....not soap for clothes. "  
  
" It makes no difference. I'm not going to wash! "  
  
" Well ma'am you have an option. You could either wash the dishes from this very minute till seven thirty, or I could call the cops and have them make you pay an even bigger sum of money. "  
  
" You can't do that! "  
  
The waiter smirked and tapped his finger upon a red button on the counter. " Well this button calls security...."  
  
Growling in frustration, the woman stomped around the counter and burst through the kitchen doors, leaving a smirking waiter and a stunned audience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Excuse me, ma'am? "  
  
" Yes, miss? How may I help you, " an elederly woman looked up from behind the information booth.   
  
" I'de like to know where I'm supposed to meet Mr. Darien Blake. I'm supposed to be working with him today but I had no idea that this place is so huge. I'm lost, and I don't know where or how to start. "  
  
The woman chuckled. " You must be Serena Parker, am I right? "  
  
" Yes ma'am, I am. Has Mr. Blake given you orders about me? "  
  
" As a matter of fact, he did. He wanted me to tell you to go to his office. You'll find that at the fifteenth floor, section "Ib." Once you find that section, you are to enter and knock on his office door. There are people up there who will help you. "  
  
" Alright, thank you ma'am. "  
  
" Mrs. Harris will do. "  
  
" Alright...thank you Mrs. Harris. "  
  
" You're welcome, Ms. Parker. "  
  
Giving her a quick smile, Serena entered the elevator and clicked 15. From the looks of the buttons, it seemed as if the fifteenth floor was the top floor. There were no other upper floors following it. That must be where all the important staff members are, she figured.  
  
The ride was a smooth one though it seemed rather long. Even though the elevator carried a soft scent of fresh roses, that didn't calm down her beating heart. The elevator doors were actually mirrors that allowed her to see herself when they closed. This allowed her to observe her reflection and check if she was presentable enough.  
  
Satisfied, Serena confidently walked out of the elevator doors when it reached the top floor. Smiling to herself, she allowed her eyes to roam around her new surroundings. The whole building smelled fresh, and everything was bright and clean. She felt as if she were in an airport rather than a business company.  
  
The distinct smell of coffee enlightened her senses as she passed a coffee machine that was brewing coffee that minute. Perhaps someone turned it on so that it would be fresh by the time more people came in.  
  
Her thoughts had been so lost in their own little world that it took her a moment or two to realize that she had just passed section "Ib." Biting her lip, she turned around and kept a sharp eye for the section. Not missing it this time, she turned a corner and walked into the hall. Two more coffee machines and three boxes of freshly baked doughnuts were set on a table that stood beside the walls. Beside it stood a plant while another stood across.  
  
The hall was rather long.....probably enough to hold about ten people lined up while laying down. It must've cost a fortune to pay for all this, she thought in awe. If this was the life of a model everyday at work, then she might just love it.  
  
Increasing her pace, she held her shoulders back and smiled in relief when she found two huge glass doors in front of her.....probably seven feet tall.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she took a step and nearly gasped when the doors opened on their own. Regaining her composure in just one second, she walked inside the huge room, mentally cursing and laughing at her stupidity. She was so nervous that she didn't even notice that the doors had no handles. Besides, they were glass. Perhaps she should've expected it.  
  
Walking inside, Serena took note of the many stares the people gave her. It seemed as if only some of the staff were already present, since she could still see empty desks.  
  
Staff members looked up from their compartments and even scooted their chairs a bit to watch her. There were couches within the building in which a few models sat, eyeing her suspiciously. Some of the male members grinned at her while others simply smiled and turned back to work. Obviously, those men had their girlfriends. However, others still managed to get hit by some of the female members.  
  
Walking passed their desks, she took note of two other doors within the room. One labeled Andrew's name, while the other labeled Darien's. Walking up to Darien's office door, she raised a hand to knock but quickly hesitated. A femenine voice called out from behind a desk beside the door, " Excuse me miss, you can't enter until Mr. Blake knows you've arrived. Do you have a meeting with him? "  
  
Serena turned to face the raven haired woman behind the counter and smiled. " Actually, I'm suppose to be a new model working for him. Mrs. Harris from downstairs told me he wanted me to meet him at his office. "  
  
" Oh, so you must be Serena Parker, " she exclaimed.  
  
At this, all eyes in the room fell upon her. Whispers could be heard within the air while a few jealous glares were cast upon her. The rest were either friendly or curious.  
  
" Um....I take it everyone is expecting me, " she remarked feeling embarassed.  
  
The woman laughed and extended her arm for a handshake. " Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm Rei Hino, Mr. Blake's secretary and cousin. "  
  
Serena accepted the handshake and smiled. " Nice to meet you Rei. I'm.... well, I guess you know who I am. "  
  
Rei grinned. " Yep, me and everyone else in this building. Mr. Blake told us that we'd be having a new model with our company. It's usually Mr. Johnson who picks the models, but when Mr. Blake's father....the other Mr. Blake, chose you to be the new model, everyone here got excited. He never really picks anyone himself unless they're really good, and Mr. Johnson even told us that he sounded very excited over telling his son about you. "  
  
Serena cocked her brow. " So I guess that's why everyone's eyes are on me, " she turned around to look at everyone and smiled at those who smiled at her. Much to her surprise, a few women even waved.  
  
" Yes, that's basically it. I guess you're popular on the first day. No wonder Mr. Blake wanted to meet you personally in his office. He wanted me to send you in the moment you got here, though I think I didn't do that, " Rei bit her lip in embarassment.  
  
Serena laughed nervously, wondering if Darien was anxious to see her in a good way, or a bad one. " Well then, just ask him if I may come in. He'll never know I arrived a few minutes ago. "  
  
Rei shrugged, " We may have sound proof doors but Mr. Blake has his ways of knowing things. Either way, you might as well go in. I don't think he'd care if you didn't ask.....at least not with you. "  
  
Serena smiled gratefully, though she wasn't exactly comfortable upon being popular on the first day. People were already treating her differently in a good way....sort of. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear that this would lead right to jealousy the following day if there weren't any friendly people with the staff.  
  
Clutching the handle bars, Serena knocked thrice before entering. Shutting the heavy doors behind her, she walked over to the green marble desk in front of her, and waited for the chair behind it to turn around.  
  
Tapping her right index finger upon her left wrist, she waited for Darien who was obviously sitting on the chair to turn around so that she may face him. It seemed to take a long time, and she was beggining to wonder if he even knew she was there. The chair's back was still facing her and no words escaped her throat.  
  
Silence......  
  
Still Silence.......  
  
Shifting from her right leg to her left, Serena absently stared at her wrist watch. Why didn't she say something? Was she too nervous?  
  
" I see you've arrived early, Ms. Parker, " a strong, masculine voice greeted from behind her, causing her to squeek. Jolting around, Serena was greeted by a smirking Darien who was actually making himself some coffee on the table that stood beside the door.  
  
Frowing, Serena forced a calm smile and nodded. " Yes, I have. You told me to come early so I did. After all, I couldn't be late. " Now it was her turn to smirk.  
  
Darien chuckled and gestured toward a forest green couch. " Please have a seat. "   
  
Serena did as she was told and crossed her legs, ready for business. Darien grabbed his chair from behind his desk so that he faced Serena when he sat down. " Coffee? " He asked, stirring his beverage.  
  
" No thanks. I just had my morning coffee, " she stated. Darien was about to make another witty remark but refrained from doing so. He fought to keep his mind on what they were really here for.....business.  
  
" Well then, you are obviously here for your modeling business. This means that you are representing our company and you are going to do exactly as you are told by our photographers and head members. You are allowed to choose between a selection of clothes given to you, depending on the occasion, and you are to keep up with your schedule. All the clothes and shoes that you wear will be yours after you use them. "  
  
Serena wanted to smile upon hearing this but maintained a formal appearance. " Alright. "  
  
" This whole building has rooms for photo shoots, videos, shows, clothes selection, designer rooms, and others. These are basic rooms you'll find yourself in everyday. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you what the photo shoot rooms are for. For the videos, if we ever have to make small commercials then you are to film them within the video room. All the clothes you'll ever need are in the clothes selection room, and as a model, you automatically have your own compartment of clothes that change every week. There are clothes for every occassion in there....kinda like a locker room except it's way bigger. This means that for every clothing you wear, you'll have a new all the time. "  
  
" I see, " she absently replied, wondering if her wardrobe was big enough to fit them all. Perhaps Mina should enjoy them as well.  
  
" The show room contains our stages. We have two of those here and if we want to introduce new designes to the audience, we show them through shows. Some companies might want to put up a show using our stages, which gives us more money. The designer room is where you meet up with your designers, photographers, and directors. Let's just say it's a meeting room for you and whoever's in charge with your certain tasks. I pick the designers for you. "  
  
Serena uncrossed her legs and crossed them again using the other leg this time. From the way he was explaining things, it seemed as if she would have to practically run everywhere in the building, depending on her schedule.   
  
" Now, I have just explained the basic rooms. You can figure out the rest within the next week. I am assigning certain models to help you on your first two weeks of career with us, since everything might be rather complicated for new commers. For each task that you have, you are to be partnered with a model who happens to work at that task at that certain time. Let's just say we're back in high school when you have to run around for your different subjects, and a student from your class tutors you with a certain subject. It's the same, except this time, things are a bit harder. "  
  
Serena nodded and shifted in her seat. Darien took note of her crossed legs before focusing on their conversation again.  
  
" Now, your first task is to memorize all the rooms here, where they are located, what their purpose is, and what the rules are. Within the next two weeks, I expect you to know these since your first jobs as a model will start right after these weeks. I will assign you a model right now to give you the tour. "  
  
Pressing a button on his desk, Darien waited for his secretary to answer. " Yes sir, " Rei's voice replied through the speaker. " Rei, I want you to send one of the models downstairs up here to help Ms. Parker. "  
  
" Yes, sir. "  
  
Leaning back against his chair, Darien waited for Rei to reply. A heavy silence coated the room as the two characters stiffly sat in front of each other. Neither one knew what to do or say in front of each other. It's as if they were strangers.  
  
The silence wasn't one of those comfortable ones in which all you had to do was wait. It was more than that. Darien was worried if the model they were going to choose was going to be a snotty one. He didn't exactly want someone to torment Serena......wait a second! Of course he did! Here he was sitting in front of his enemy so of course he'd want her life tormented. Enemies were suppose to torment each other....so why should he care?  
  
Serena bit her lip in anticipation. She was beggining to wonder if all the models here were nice. So far, only female and male staff memebers smiled.....none of the other models said hello. Who knows what the other models would do. In fact, what would she do now that she was working in this company with a boss she couldn't help but feel disgusted and attracted to? She was feeling nervous upon wondering what the next few years of her life here would be......if she survived.  
  
" Sir, Ms. Beryl Ruth is here, " Rei's voice cut the silence through the intercom. For some reason, her voice sounded disapproving, disgusted, yet a bit afraid.  
  
Darien frowned in disappointment, but he couldn't send Beryl back down now. Didn't any of his staff members in the lower floors know how to pick a good model? Of all the models, why did they have to pick one of...or probably the worst model of all? With an attitude like Beryl's, he was beggining feel frightened for Serena. He hated to admit it...but Serena was going to need a better model to help her out if she were going to last.  
  
Feeling hopeless, Darien clicked the speaker button and gave Rei permission to let the snake enter. Right after he finished his sentence, Beryl burst through the doors, looking terribly harassed. Anger was deffinatly evident on her face and her red hair was tangled. Her nail polish seemed to be chipped off while a tiny soap bubble sat in peace on her wrist.  
  
Serena arched both of her brows at Beryl while Darien choked back a laugh. Beryl took note of his unwanted laughter and frowned. However, she did not notice that Serena was in the room. She was in too much rage of having her plans to impress Darien ruined.  
  
Clearing his throat, Darien stood up and smiled at Beryl. " Good morning, Ms. Ruth. "  
  
" Good morning, Mr. Blake, " she barked.  
  
Darien cocked his brow and stared at her in disapproval, causing her embarassment to finally catch up to her. Realizing that she was just about to make things worse, Beryl bit her lower lip and put on a show of regretful innocence. " Mr. Blake, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to come in looking like this. You see, I had to wash some dishes.......back at home since I forgot to wash them last night, " she lied, hoping that he'd buy it.  
  
Darien didn't buy any of it. He wanted to ask her why she couldn't just do it later that night, why she even had dishes when she always ate out every evening, and how a soap bubble managed to survive on her wrist this long. If it were only for about five minutes, then that would be rather reasonable...but this?  
  
Clearing his throat again, Darien just choked back all interrogations and nodded as a sign that he understood her. " Apology accepted Ms. Ruth, now please forget about this and set your mind on business. I've called you up here because we have a new model, and I want you to show her around this place for the next two weeks. "  
  
" Oh...." Beryl stated, not really believing what she just heard. " Is-is that it? "  
  
" Yes, that's it. "  
  
Beryl frowned. She came up here feeling excited about talking to Mr. Blake and he needed her all because of this?!  
  
" That isn't any trouble, is it? " Darien asked, masking his face with a slight touch of inocence as well.  
  
" No, " she remarked sweetly before turning to look for the model.   
  
Darien knew what she was doing and smirked, " The model's on the couch. Serena, meet Beryl Ruth. Beryl Ruth, meet our company's new model, Serena Parker. "  
  
Beryl turned to look at Serena. She remembered that girl. She was the girl that stole all her attention at the coffee shop......she'll pay dearly for doing that. Beryl may have gotten attention but it wasn't the attention she wanted. Serena stole all the good parts.   
  
A flash of anger crossed her features but it was instantly covered by a cold smile. Beryl slyly walked up to Serena and grinned. " Hello, Ms. Parker. "  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: No, Beryl the witch has risen! Behold, she's actually beautiful enough to be a model here. What's that snake gonna do to poor Serena?  
  
Anyhow, sorry I had to stop here but I couldn't exactly go on any furthur now. As I have said, I am rather sick though I'm getting better now. I still have a fever but I'm surviving. :)   
  
Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed my work. I hope you find this fanfic good enough. I'm really sorry for any spelling errors that I have created in here. It's really hard to spot them all, especially in my condition. If you don't know why I'm sick then please read the author's notes above. Sometimes things like an author's notes can be important.  
  
Now, I have another problem with my computer. If you look at the top of your screen on the Home page, you'll see a small, rectangle box that has another similar box beside it. One of them says Author, Title, or whatever, while the box beside it is blank. I've searched for my name using that box but nothing happened. With other authors, their fanfics come out, but mine doesn't. :( If anyone knows how to fix this then please email me telling me how to fix it or what the problem is. I'm hoping other authors have experienced this as well and managed to fix it. I'de really like to know. Thanks.  
  
Now, I'm afraid I won't be sending in chapter 3 any time soon. Christmas is comming up, plus a family friend is comming over to my place, so my family and I are taking her all over San Fransisco. ( I live in CA )These are the reasons why I'm trying to feel better so please understand that chapter 3 probably won't be out until the end of the month. However, I will get it out as soon as I can. I will do my best.  
  
So thank you very much for listening everyone and until nextime, I'll see you then. You guys are the best readers ever, and you're part of the reason why I'm feeling better. :) Happy Holidays!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 3 (PG) By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" Hello Ms. Parker, " Beryl grinned maliciously at Serena who was still seated on the couch. Arching her brow, Serena tried to decide if this was just some model who seemed highly interested in Darien, or perhaps his ex. She had to admit that Beryl's gestures were intimidating and had she been someone else, she would've probably shrunk under Beryl's gaze. However, she wasn't someone else.  
  
Beryl smiled evily at the blonde before her and stood proudly above Serena. She knew that her confidence was making Serena feel like a mouse and she expected her to run away any moment now. But she didn't. Instead, she rose to meet her gaze.  
  
Serena stood up from her seat and stood just as proudly before Beryl and smiled a bit evily.   
" Hello to you too, Ms. Ruth. "  
  
Beryl's eyes nearly went wide upon this. No one has ever stood up to her this way before. She was a woman of power and everyone was suppose to bow down to her! Why was this little twit standing up to her in such a manner that one could probably consider them even?! She had no right to do this to the most beautiful model in the entire building, Beryl thought bitterly. Who did she think she was?!  
  
Clenching her fists, Beryl fought to keep a calm composure but Darien noticed her anger. Smirking to himself, he cleared his throat to remind the women of his presence here. He hated to admit it, but he actually felt wonderful for Serena. Perhaps things won't be so bad for Serena after all. Beryl, you've met your match, Darien grinned inwardly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" And you just stood up to her like that, " Mina asked while maintaining a wide grin on her face.   
  
Serena grinned back and nodded, " Of course I did. I could already tell that Beryl expected herself to be treated as a queen by everyone in the building, and I wasn't up for that. There's no way she's going to make my life miserable by making me wash her underwear! "  
  
Mina choked on the juice she was drinking and laughed. " Serena you are so crazy! Damn girl, you never take crap from anyone do you? "  
  
" Of course not! If that weed-faced slut thinks she can make me bow down to her, then she can lick my ass! "  
  
The two girls laughed over Serena's spunky comments and didn't notice that a man sitting on a table not far from them had his eyes set on Serena. The man grinned to himself and licked his lips before standing up to walk over to the two females.  
  
This went unoticed by two as they finally caught their breaths. Mina was still chuckling and Serena managed to grab a sip of her beverage. " Thank God coffee shops are so close to office buildings. I don't think I can wait all the way till your day's over just to hear this, " Mina smirked.  
  
" Neither can I, " a dark voice cut through their conversation causing both girls to jolt around. Serena knitted her brows together in confusion while Mina frowned. " Excuse us? Who are you? "  
  
The man grinned at them before extending his arm to Mina. " My name is Alexander Willton, my dear. And you are....? " Mina arched her brow at her extended arm and ignored it coldly. " Look buddy, my cousin and I are having a conversation here and you just rudely interrupted-"  
  
" Oh, so this fine beauty here is your cousin? "   
  
Serena blushed while Mina rolled her eyes. " Yes, she's my cousin and I'll have you know that we were having a nice conversation here until you butted in. I suggest you lay off the warm introductions first and tell us what the hell you want. "  
  
The man chuckled and grabbed a seat. Mina's eyes went wide at his rude personality and Serena could only frown. " I am sorry ladies. I should've seen this coming. Forgive me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I believe I've heard news about Beryl and from what I know, she's a very tough lady to deal with. I just found interest in the fact that someone could actually stand up to her, " the man eyed Serena while grinning.  
  
Serena cocked her brow and stood up. " My break's over so I really better get going. Mr. Blake will be expecting me back at work-"  
  
" No, no, please stay. "   
  
" No, I'm sorry but my cousin and I have to leave. We both have our own things to attend to-"  
  
" Sit, " the man demanded while pulling Serena back on her chair.   
  
Serena gasped and stared at the man in disbelief. " What the hell do you think you just did? It's bad enough that you just rudely interrupt our conversation, just sat at our table without being invited, made all these comments about me as if I weren't here, and now you're telling me what to do?! "  
  
" Other women would be flattered. "  
  
" Well I'm not other women, so you can go grab some other blonde on the sidewalk and flirt with her! " Serena stood up and headed for the door, followed by Mina.   
  
Alexander was swift to move and quickly blocked their way. " Please stay, honey. I don't want you to go yet, " he flashed Serena a million dollar smile. For the first time, she noticed how handsome the man was, with blondish hair, green eyes, and a strong build. However, she ignored this observation.  
  
Mina took note of this as well but just like her cousin, she sighed audibly and checked her wrist watch as a signal for him to let them go. However, Alexander wasn't an easy man......and Serena wasn't an easy woman.  
  
" Don't call me honey, you moron! My cousin and I have to go so get out of the way! "  
  
" Or else what? "  
  
Serena cocked her brow at Alexander who was smirking at her in an annoying manner. Serena recognized a challenge when she heard one, so she might as well step up to it. She rarely said no. Grinning evily, Serena arched her back and stood proudly in front him, just as she had done to Beryl. This time, she was only about in inch away from Alexander.  
  
" Think I can't handle you, huh? " She whispered.  
  
Alexander began to feel his crotch rising in arousment at her suddent wave of sensuality. Was she teasing him for fun? Or for something else? " You're a babe with a spunky personality....I like that in a woman. "  
  
Serena shook her head. " You still don't get it, do you? "  
  
" You still haven't answered my question. Or else what? "  
  
" Or else this! " Serena's hand shot up from her side and hit Alexander's crotch so hard, he doubled over in pain.  
  
Alexander's eyes went wide as he groaned in pain, falling to his side while holding his already swollen crotch. Glaring at Serena, he tried to speak but the pain was too intense for him to say anything. Serena smirked and Mina giggled hysterically beside her. Other people in the coffee shop laughed at the scene before them while others spit out their coffee.  
  
Serena blew Alexander a kiss before heading out the door. He could only watch her cousin laugh along with her as they headed for their destinations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sorry I'm a bit late, Mr. Blake. I ran in to some business earlier at the coffee shop, " Serena apologized while hurrying into Darien's office.  
  
" That's alright Serena, I can relate, " Darien smirked while lifting a stack of papers from behind his desk.   
  
Serena cocked her brow. I can relate? What's he talking about, she pondered while walking up to his desk. " Do you need any help? "  
  
" No thanks, I'm fine. I just need you to run down to the Clothes Selection room to begin your tour. Beryl's waiting for you down there and Rei will show you the way. The rest is up to Beryl. "  
  
Serena cringed at the last part of his sentence. The rest is up to Beryl? That didn't sound right. Sighing, Serena smiled at him before heading for the door.  
  
" Oh, and Ms. Parker? "  
  
Serena turned around, her body half outside his office door. " Yes, Mr. Blake? "  
  
" Beryl doesn't have a crotch so don't try hitting her there, " Darien smirked.   
  
Serena's mouth hung open. Did he just see what happened at the coffee shop?! A million questions raced through her head and she wanted to bark back, but the fact that he was already her boss restrained her from doing so. For the first time since this morning, she ran out of things to say. How was it that Darien always managed to beat her at her battles when it came to witty comments?  
  
Frowning, Serena did the only thing she could do at the moment. She turned around and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Are you really sure you can do this? " Rei asked Serena as soon as the two girls stopped at the door before the Clothes Selection Room. Serena was new here and Beryl wasn't. Rei's been around for as long as she could remember and she wasn't exactly sure if Serena could live with the most hated model in the entire building for the next few hours.  
  
" Rei, I'm sure I'll survive. I've handled worse things before so I'm pretty sure I'll make it alive, " Serena smiled in reassurance before heading for the door.   
  
" Alright then. Goodluck, " Rei called out before heading in her own direction.  
  
The Clothes Selection room struck Serena like a lightning bolt. Her eyes went wide upon seeing all the clothes in the room and all the models that were dressing up in there. Some of them were dressing up in front of one another as if they didn't care.Then again, these models have been here longer than Serena so they must be like sisters to one another.  
  
" Hi there, " a tall girl with wavy chestnut hair and emerald eyes greeted Serena from one of the sections in the room.   
  
" Hi, " Serena smiled at the girl, wondering if she was a friend of Beryl's or someone who was actually nice.  
  
" You must be Serena Parker, right? "  
  
" Yeah.....I take it almost everyone here knows. "  
  
The girl laughed and extended her arm for a handshake. " I'm Lita Castro and I'm one of the models here. As soon as everyone here found out about you, we just had to see who the famous new model was. I'm your new section mate. "  
  
" Section mate? " Serena asked while shaking Lita's hand.  
  
" Yeah.....that means we share the same section. You have your clothes at one side and I have mine at the other. There are so many models here that some of us have to share sections....that is okay with you, right? "  
  
" Oh, yes! Of course it is. Where's our section? " Serena smiled. Lita took her hand and lead her passed a few other models. Some of them gave them strange stares while other smiled. Much to Serena's surprise, hardly any of them glared at the her.  
  
Both girls stopped inside a smaller room that seemed to be still rather large. Hangers and drawers of clothes were placed on four sides of the room, labeled with names. Two other girls were inside who smiled widely upon seeing Serena.   
  
" Here we go. This is our section and we have to share it with other girls. Serena Parker, this is Molly Teani and Lisa Sciandri. You guys, this is Serena Parker, the one Mr. Blake told us about. "  
  
" You mean the one everyone else is talking about.....hi Serena, I'm Lisa, " a girl with shoulder-length black hair smiled sweetly at Serena who smiled back.   
  
" That girl is Molly, " she gestured toward a girl with neck-length red hair who smiled shyly.   
  
" Hi, " Serena greeted. " I see everyone here knows me, "  
  
The girls laughed. " Yeah, you're really popular. No wonder Beryl's jealous. "   
  
Serena cocked her brow at this. " Beryl's jealous of me? " This was something new. She knew that the girl was a snake and there was a possibility of jealousy, but she never thought she'd actually be jealous of her.  
  
" Of course she is! Why do you think she's always trying to make you feel lower than she is? Well actually, she always does that to people cause she thinks she's the queesn of this place. I bet you that she dreams about Mr. Blake being her king, " Molly snorted.  
  
Serena giggled and bit her bottom lip. " She likes Mr. Blake? " Serena grabbed a seat as the girls gathered around to talk like school girls.   
  
" Yeah she does. She's always trying to impress him but I don't think he's interested. "  
  
Serena smiled and continued biting her lower lip, wondering what silly attempts Beryl has made.  
  
" Now that you're working with us Serena, you'll have the time of your life here. You get to do all this cool stuff, plus you get to watch Beryl humiliate herself. Not to mentione that you get to see Mr. Blake everyday, " Lita sighed along with the others.   
  
Serena cocked her brow. " He's not that good. "  
  
" Not that good?! You're kidding me, right? "  
  
" No. Why would I joke around about something like this? "  
  
" You must be blind....no offense. Mr. Blake is the hottest man around. I can't blame Beryl for liking the guy. Well, at least she won't have any trouble fighting for Mr. Blake with you. From what I heard, you stood up to her a while ago at his office. You must have guts to face her that way. Too bad you don't use it for Mr. Blake. "  
  
Serena smiled. " I guess word travles fast around here. Everyone's allowed to have their own opinions. "  
  
" That's true. Anyhow, I think we better get dressed. We still have some photo shoots to attend to. What are you gonna do? "  
  
Serena stood up and walked over to her section of the room. Examining her clothes, she crossed her arms and began biting on her lip again. " I'm suppose to be taking a tour with Beryl. Mr. Blake told me she'd meet me here. "  
  
" What?! " Lita exclaimed, not believing what she just heard. " You're kidding, right? Why would Mr. Blake choose someone like Beryl to give you the tour? "  
  
Serena shrugged while examining a bright red tube top. " I don't know. I don't think he wanted to choose her. He just asked Rei to make the people downstairs send a model to help me out. I guess it isn't his fault. "  
  
Lita patted Serena's back. " I pity you girl. Don't worry, we're right here if you have any problems with that slut. Though I still don't know why those people picked her. They should know better than to send her up to Mr. Blake's office. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I didn't. I didn't send her up. "  
  
" What are you talking about, of course you did! I asked Rei to tell you to send a model up to help Serena, and you know she's new here. You were one of the people at the lobby at that time so why didn't you pick someone else, " Darien interrogated sharply while leaning on his desk.  
  
The man he was talking to sighed in exhasperation. " Look, I may have been one of those people down there but I didn't pick her. None of us did. "  
  
" Ken, it's impossible for her to come up when only you know we gave you orders. She couldn't have taken them from anyone else, " Andrew replied calmy, hoping that Darien would allow him to speak instead. Darien was obviously very upset about having to partner Serena with Beryl and if he was going to do the talking then only God knows what will happen.  
  
" That's the problem, she didn't. When Rei told us that Mr. Blake wanted us to send a model up here to help Serena, Beryl just came in and heard what Rei said. We were gonna choose Lita but Beryl already stormed in the elevator and beat us to it. She took the job herself, and we didn't pick her. "  
  
" Well why didn't you stop her?! Do you have any idea about what it feels like to have one of your worst models helping one of the best, " Darien barked.  
  
Both other men in the room turned to him in mute silence. Ken cocked his brow while Andrew grinned. " You think Serena's the best? "  
  
Darien blinked for a moment then frowned. " No, that's not what I said. "  
  
" Yes, you did. You said you don't want one of the company's worst models helping the best ones, and surely you mean Beryl's the worst....right? You can't possibly think she's the best. "  
  
" No, Beryl's not the best. She's only here to work for the company...period. It's just that I don't want her to be here to work with Serena. Serena's new and the poor girl doesn't know who she's dealing with. When I said what I said earlier, it was just my way of saying that someone nicer should help Serena instead. "  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes while Ken smirked. " Whatever. Anyway, as I have said, it wasn't our fault if Beryl was the one who came up here. We tried to stop her so you can't blame us. "  
  
Sighing, Darien plopped himself down in his chair. " Fine! I can't blame you. Just.....find a replacement. I'm gonna have to think of an excuse to dismiss Beryl from her job as Serena's chaperone. While I'm at it, you guys can look for someone else. "  
  
" Why are you so upset about Serena being in trouble anyway? "  
  
" Serena's not in trouble! She handled Beryl very well earlier. "  
  
" Well then why are you so upset? "  
  
Darien frowned at his friends' interrogations and he wanted to kill them, but he was too upset over this to start an arguement. In fact, he had to admit that they asked a good question. Why was he so upset over her? He didn't have to care whether or not Serena had a tough time with Beryl, so why did he?  
  
" Look.....Serena is new and Beryl is terrible. I want Serena to enjoy her stay with our company so she'll stay for good. Serena's a good model and so is Beryl. Beryl's the one who knows how to make money for us through her stupid little seductions. Once Serena becomes popular, we can kick Beryl out and replace her with Serena. "  
  
" So you're saying that once Serena's in the business, you can kick her out, too? "  
  
" No! Damn it! That's not what I mean. "  
  
" Then what are you trying to say? Why don't you just deal with Beryl just like what we've done before? "  
  
" Fine! I admit that Serena's a nice girl who might give us a lot of money through different ways other than seduction like what Beryl does. I don't want to fire Serena because she serves a purpose in our company, plus she's nice. People might actually like her so we'll survive. We won't have to fire her. "  
  
" Are you sure it's just for the money, and not for something else? "  
  
" How do you think I've earned my title as the country's most elegant bachelor? Of course it's for money purposes only. "  
  
Andrew and Ken flashed one another some doubtful looks before giving up. There was no way they were getting their friend to spill his true feelings for Serena. " Fine, you win. It' all about the money. Now why don't we get on to business? "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" And last but not the least, this is the Video Room. This is where we tape commercials for our company, though I don't think you'll be needing it, " Beryl flashed Serena a malicious smirk, only causing Serena to cock her brow. She didn't shrink.  
  
Beryl frowned at this. Throughout their entire tour, she had made so many attempts to humiliate Serena in front of so many people, but whatever she did failed. Serena always managed to outsmart Beryl through witty comments or sometimes, she just glared back when Beryl did. She was obviously asking for competition.  
  
Serena, on the other hand, was tired of Beryl's fruitless attempts. Not only was it getting really annoying but she hated having to look like a bitch in front of everybody. People may have loved her for having the guts to stand up to Beryl, but practically fighting with someone on her first day of work wasn't exactly her idea of fun. She wasn't really enjoying her good reputation at the moment.  
  
" Alright, that's it. We're done so good bye, " Beryl grinned before turning on her heels to leave. She had pushed in all the information about the building into Serena's brain in one day and she knew this was suppose to take them two weeks. She figured that Serena would have a hard time remembering things now and getting to work, and she couldn't blame Beryl for not giving her the tour because she just did......except it didn't exactly take two weeks.  
  
Mr. Blake should thank her for saving time on teaching Serena. She did her job and the rest was Serena's problem. In fact, she expected the poor girl to ask her questions about the place, but she didn't. Much to Beryl's surprise, Serena just turned around and left the moment Beryl did. Oh well, she'll have a hard time at the end, Beryl smirked to herself, praising herself for this genius plan. This was only the beggining and she was loving it.  
  
Serena, on the other hand, expected something like this. Thanking God for technology, she pulled out a small tape recorder from her purse and played Beryl's voice. She was good at directions so remembering where the rooms were weren't going to be a problem for her. Remembering what each one's purpose was wasn't going to bother her either since she recorded Beryl's voice. She could just memorize their purposes over the evening.  
  
Serena never thought she'd actually thank Beryl for something like this. The snake had just saved her time, so now Mr. Blake could only wonder how she managed to memorize everything in one day. She'll show him how smart she could be. Now he had no more excuses to make all these witty comments, Serena smiled to herself before heading for the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Excuse me, Mr. Blake, " Rei called out from the office door.   
  
Darien looked up from his papers. " Yeah, what is it? "   
  
Looking around the room, she smiled and hurried inside. " Okay, no one's here so there's no need for formalities. Darien, there's a letter for you here. "  
  
Darien chuckled at his cousin's manners. She never did like formalities and always called him by his real name when she got the chance to do so. He couldn't blame her, he hated them as well. The only reason he had to call everyone by their last name, public or not, was because he was the boss.   
  
She handed him a white envelope that seemed to be already open. Darien cocked his brow. " Did you read this already? "  
  
Rei giggled and nodded. Darien rolled his eyes and pulled the letter out and began reading it. Rei waited in anticipation for his reply while his blue spheres intently read the letter twice.  
  
" No, " he stated, putting the letter down.  
  
" Aw, c'mon Darien! We have to go. "  
  
" I said no. I know you want to go Rei, but I'm afraid we don't have time for this. "  
  
" Please, Darien? We never attend any more parties, and you know I'm in need of one. This is for you and all the staff members you wanna take with you, so you gotta take me. C'mon do this for me......please? "  
  
" I said no. "  
  
" Why not? "  
  
" Beryl's going to come. "  
  
" Don't invite her. "  
  
" She'll invite herself. "  
  
" Oh c'mon you just don't wanna go. You've never been a party person. "  
  
" You know it so why force me to go? "  
  
" Just this once? Please? We've skipped all the other invitations we've recieved for your sake. Do this for us. Besides, you don't have a reasonable excuse not to go. "  
  
" Yes I do. We still have a lot of work to do. "  
  
" Like what? "  
  
" Like Serena. "  
  
" Take her along. "  
  
" I can't, she has to memorize this place within two weeks. "  
  
Rei sighed and instantly jolted around when someone knocked on the office door. " Excuse me, may I come in? " Serena poked her head through door. Rei smiled and Darien simply nodded.  
  
Shutting the door behind her, Serena walked over to the two. " I'm done with my tour. Beryl showed me the whole place and all I have to do is memorize te rooms' purposes which I will do during the evening. So basically, I'm ready to work and I'm wondering if there's anything I can help you guys with. "  
  
Darien nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking while Rei's eyes sparkled. This was perfect! Serena was done with her work which makes them ahead of their schedule. They had time to spare and now Darien didn't have an excuse not to go!  
  
" Excuse me " Darien croaked.  
  
Serena smiled proudly. " I'm done. Is there anything I can help you guys with? "  
  
" You know what, why don't you just start memorizing those purposes of yours and you can start on your work tomorrow. "  
  
" That's great! So I better start working. See ya, " Serena quickly exited the room, feeling really excited about taking Darien by surprise like that.  
  
Darien was still rather stunned by this but Rei was just proud to have a responsible model in the company. Turning around, she grinned at Darien who cocked his brow at her. The two stared at each other in mute silence. " I'll think about it, " Darien sighed in defeat.  
  
" Yes! " Rei ran over and gave him a quick hug before heading for the door. " Thank you so much, Darien! Now I'll just get to work really quick and I'll start thinking about what clothes I should wear, " at that, she disappeared behind the door.  
  
" Hey, I said I'll think about it, " Darien called out before shaking his head in defeat. How is it that these girls always managed to out-smart him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Aw c'mon Mina, it wasn't that bad. "  
  
" Of course it was. I can't imagine having to be given a tour by the worst enemy of your life, " Mina exclaimed, getting lost in her own world of drama again.  
  
" Mina, I handled it so chill. I'm alive, aren't I? Besides, at least Beryl sped things up for me. "  
  
" Yeah whatever. Anyhow, I better get going. Still have to finish up on my work here. "  
  
" Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow. "  
  
" Bye Serena. "  
  
" Bye, " Serena turned off her cell phone before keeping it in her purse. Smiling to herself, she put in her jacket before heading outside. It was already ten fifteen and almost everyone in the company had gone home already. She had said good bye to the people that have befriended her on her first day, though she didn't get a chance to say good bye to Darien......  
  
Oh well it's not my fault if he wasn't there. Besides, he probably has all these girlfriends to attend to. Who knows what guys do during evenings after work, she thought bitterly. She was about to head for the elevators when she stopped. Going back a few steps, she noticed that Darien's office door was slightly open so she decided to peak inside.  
  
There, on his office desk, Darien sat while reading a piece of paper. He seemed to be so focused on it that she didn't know whether or not to disturb him. She was about to leave when he looked up from the paper.  
  
" Ms. Parker? "  
  
" Hi, Mr. Blake. Just getting ready to leave, " she smiled.  
  
Darien smiled back, not exactly knowing what else to do. Even in the darkness of their surrounding, they still got lost in each other's eyes. Serena was unconscious of the fact that she had just licked her lips while Darien didn't notice this either.  
  
Clearing his throat, Darien broke the silence while Serena looked away. " Um....aren't you going home yet? What are you reading? "  
  
Darien shook his head, " No, i'm not going home yet. I'm observing this nice color of white and scraps of paper in front of me, " he remarked, obviously too tired from work.  
  
Serena walked over to his desk. Leaning over from behind him, she peaked at the letter he was reading, though she couldn't exactly understand everything she was reading. It was too dark for her to make out all the letters, plus she wasn't used to being this close to her boss.   
  
" It's.....it's an invitation to a party, " she stated stupidly, trying remember what else she saw.  
  
Darien nodded. " Yeah it is, and I still don't know whether I should go. "  
  
" Why not? "  
  
Darien, who took note of their short distance from each other, and fought to clear his mind. Her sweet perfume was teasing his senses while the feeling of her warmth so close to him just made his mind go blank. To hear her gentle voice ringing so close to his ear made him shiver in delight, while a part of him ignored all this. Unfortunatly, he once again let this side take over.  
  
Clearing his throat, he managed to clear his head before standing up to gather his belongings and head home. " Let's just say I've never really been a party person, plus it says I have to attend with a date. I don't really know who to bring. "  
  
" Then don't go, " Serena replied, feeling rather upset about the fact that he didn't think of bringing her. But then again, why should she care? It's not like she was invited to the party anyway.  
  
" It's not that easy. You see, this party was given out by a dear friend of my father's and he's grown fond of this company. Along with others, I'm sure, he wanted as many staff members and models to go to the party along with me....and whoever I choose to bring. Rei wants to go. So now I'm guessing I have to take her to the party....and others as well since it would be unfair to them if I brought her only. However, just the thought of choosing people is already wrecking my brain. It's such a hastle, plus I have to bring a date with me. This isn't really easy. "  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip and hesitantly patted his back. " You don't have to take a lot of people. Just take Rei and lie to the people, telling them she's your date and the only person you want to bring. No one else at the party would really know the truth. I'm guessing you don't exactly know these people. "  
  
Darien blinked at the idea and smiled. " You know what, that sounds like a good idea. I think I'll do that....thanks Serena, " he smiled up at her and she could only paste a fake smile.  
  
" Anyway, I better leave. Good bye, " at that, she quickly headed out the door before he even had a chance to say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" She's ruined every plan I've come up with so far, and I can't put up with this anymore, " Beryl growled in frustration while stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
The man beside her lifted her chin and smiled. " Beryl, listen....she's new and she doesn't know who she's dealing with. All we need to do is show her what you're made of and she'll learn to respect you. "  
  
" You really think so, Alexander? "  
  
Alexander smiled cunningly and nodded. " Of course, Beryl. I'm sure of it. You always get what you want. " And so will I, his eyes darkened as he smiled evily. I'll get you Serena, he smirked inwardly. I always get what I want, and I'll get you........tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cool night air blew harshly against her face as Serena quickly walked down the sidewalk. How could she even suggest that? What was she thinking?! She scolded herself mentally while blinking away her tears.  
  
Then again, why should she care who he went out with? He was her boss and Rei was only a cousin. She should be happy for them, and she should be proud of herself for suggesting that they go to the party together. But was she really mad about him going with Rei? Or was it because he didn't think of inviting her?  
  
She was disolved in her own throughts that it took her a moment to notice that someone was following her. Footsteps could be heard from behind her as if someone were after her.  
  
Pausing for a moment, she listened and heard nothing. Perhaps it was only her imagination. It's Darien who's doing this to my mind, she thought bitterly, trying to erase his face from her head. Forgetting about the footsteps, she continued walking and stopped when she heard them again.  
  
This time, she turned around and knitted her brows together in confusion. She found no one but the darkness behind her. Shaking her head, she turned around and began walking again, cursing her wild imagination. As soon as she began moving her legs, she heard the footsteps again following her from behind.  
  
This time, she didn't look back and only quickened her pace. Just as she began to walk faster, so did the footsteps. Faster and faster......getting more anxious, just as she was.  
  
She was beggining to run when she suddenly halted and turned around, ready to hit whoever was there. However, just as before, only the darkness greeted her.  
  
Her breathing was ragged and her already wet eyes began to water with fear. Her heart was pounding though she knew she had to get out of here. Chewing on her bottom lip, she turned around a gasped when a dark shadow stood in front of her.  
  
Stepping into the light, Alexander smirked. " Hello Serena. "  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Hahaha! Yes, Alexander knows Beryl so who knows what he's gonna do to Serena. Poor girl always has these people after her. So there's a party, two villains, new friends, plus a few feelings being denied. Can things get any worse? Unfortunatly, in my story....yes they can. You'll just have to wait and see. *grins evily* Patience is a virtue so you must have it. Besides, the wait is worth-it anyway, right?  
  
Yes, I know this came out sooner than I expected, but hey, isn't that good news? Now the only thing that I'm worried about is chapter 4. I'm not sure if I'll have time to work on it, but I got this one out early, didn't I?  
  
The truth is, I managed to finish this two days ago, but I wanted you readers to wonder about what's gonna happen, so I made you wait. It's something an author loves to do....torture the readers! Yes, I know I'm evil but so are other authors. Don't just blame just me. Besides, at least it's out earlier than I promised, right? :)  
  
I'm really sorry this wasn't very long, but I had to stop here. I had to make an interesting cliff- hanger so please understand. I'm only doing my job as an author. :) Please forgive any spelling errors in this chapter since it's very hard to spot them all. If there were any, please excuse them. Not even a vampiress is perfect.   
  
So thank you very much for all your wonderful compliments and until the end of the year, only then shall I submit chapter 4. Thanks so much, you guys are the best! It is because of you that I feel much better now, so thank you so much! Happy New Year to all!  
  
***   
*** *** *** *** ***  
*** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
*** *** *** *** *** ***   
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
****** *** *** *** *** ***  
************** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 4 By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" Hello Serena, " Alexander hissed, grinning evily upon seeing the terrified girl.  
  
Serena tried not to show any fear, but failed miserably. She may have hated the guy's guts for being so rude to her and Mina, and she may have deffinatly sent him licking dust off the ground when she grabbed his crotch. However, she couldn't exactly find that strength within her anymore. For some reason, Alexander seemed to have developed his own strength that scared the very shit out of her......and the darkness, nor the deserted streets were helping to ease her own fear.  
  
" What do you want, " she barked, hoping that her fear wasn't that obvious. Unfortunatly, it was.  
  
Alexander smirked. How long did she think she could try to fool him with her tough act? It may have worked before, but this time, he was going to get his way. " I don't really think we still need to ask that question, do we? You know what I want. You know what I need very well. "  
  
" Need? "  
  
Alexander's grin grew darker, causing Serena to almost shrink back in fear. " Yes.....need. So don't play little miss innocent anymore, cause it's not going to work. Not now that I have what I need right in front of me... "  
  
Serena knitted her brows together. She hated to admit it, but she had a pretty good idea about what he wanted....or who he wanted. She just couldn't believe it. It was hard to force herself to believe that she was right.....but then again, if she wasn't right then why else would he be here in front of her?  
  
Taking a step foreward, Alexander took out a knife, causing Serena to let out a squeek. The man chuckled before aiming it at her throat. " You see this? This little baby will protect me from any flying hands you might throw at me.....just like earlier. So don't even try, sugar. "  
  
Serena cringed at the last word. Sugar? If that damn knife weren't around then the bastard would be eating the pavement by now. Frowning, she growled in impatience and restrained herself from killing him with his own weapon.  
  
Alexander smirked upon seeing her struggle for patience. Perhaps this was going to be sweeter than he thought. Clenching the knife tighter within his fist, he lowered it so that it was only in level with Serena's thigh. Wrapping his free hand around her waist, he wrapped his other arm with a knife in it around Serena's back, so that if she dared struggle or scream, her back would pay the cost.  
  
" Why the fuck are you doing this you bitch?!, " Serena cried. Alexander aimed the knife even closer to her back. " Keep it down if you still wanna walk, " he gestured toward the knife which was dangerously close to her spine. Growling, she narrowed her eyes at the knife behind and gasped upon realizing the next thing that happened.  
  
Alexander raised his free hand to rip off the collar of her shirt, revealing a creamy cleavage waiting for him. Grinning to himself, he hungrily eyed her chest area. Serena held her breath before crying out in disgust. She could only clench for her fists since she knew that there was a knife dangerously close to her back. For the first time in her life, she felt helpless.  
  
Grinning at his luxurious fortune, Alexander greedily tore off another piece of her clothing, exposing her silk, white bra which carried what he desired most. Licking his lips, he reached out to unhook the blasted piece of cloth, only to recieve something he didn't expect.  
  
A strong fist swiftly flew through the air and landed on his right cheekbone. His whole body went numb for a moment before he finally felt a hard impact land on his face. A warm feeling rushed down his cheek as Alexander took note of the blood dripping from his chin. The next thing he knew, the cold pavement had greeted him as his once strong skeleton crashed against the hard ground.  
  
Groaning in pain, Alexander raised a shaking hand to touch the blood on his cheek. Sounds of Serena's distinct voice rang through the air. She seemed to be crying and thanking someone all at once. Another masculine voice other than his could be heard. Some other man was muttering soft words of comfort to the poor girl, though he could still feel the heat of a pair of angry, cold eyes upon him. (AN: I know, heat and cold doesn't make sense but just deal with it, alright? You know what I mean.)  
  
Growling in frustration, Alexander gathered his strength once again and pushed himself on his feet, regardless of the fact that his skin was practicaly sliced open. He couldn't seem to move his jaw since a bone somewhere in his cheek seemed to be fractured, though no words were needed. The two men in front of Serena held glares that already said everything.  
  
Midnight blue eyes faced green ones, though both lit up with fire. Serena could've sworn that lightning had just flashed within their eyes, though she didn't think she needed to add to the swearing.  
  
" Get your fuckin hands off this girl, you blasted bitch! " Darien cursed, his eyes glowing with the fire of his hatred for Alexander.  
  
Clenching his fists, Alexander swung his right arm to punch Darien, only to have his wrist blocked before it made contact with Darien's body. Darien's fist flew to his stomach, causing blood to spill out from Alexander's mouth. However, his bloody face didn't stop him from getting Serena.....or trying at least.  
  
Grabbing the hand that had blocked his own, Alexander twisted it around. Darien moaned in pain and fell on his knees. However, his other hand was still free so he managed punch Alexander's crotch and throw him to the ground.  
  
The cold pavement made a hard impact on Alexander's already bruised body, but when he noticed that Darien's wrist was bleeding, he felt a wave pride flow within him. Getting back on his feet, he knelt down and swung his left leg so that he tripped Darien.....though it didn't exactly work as he planned.  
  
The moment Darien felt his stomach make contact with the pavement, his hands shot up, allowing him to push himself back on his feet before his head hit the ground. The next thing he knew, a sharp blade sliced his side, causing him to fall back on the ground.  
  
Wiping the blood away from his face, Alexander grinned evily at Darien's lying form. Serena's eyes had gone wide which only made Alexander grin wider. Walking up to Darien's side, he kicked Darien so that the man would roll down the streets and into the pawn shop across the street.  
  
Just before this happened, Darien's hand shot up and grabbed Alexander's ankle, taking him along. Alexander's head hit the ground when Darien did this, resulting to the two men flying into the pawn shop's glass window.  
  
Serena gasped and momentarily cried out when she heard the shatter of glass pieces flying through the damp air. The once silent atmosphere rung with the sound of glass pieces shattering against the ground. A few other sounds of breaking objects could be heard crashing against one another while a few more glass pieces flew up into the air and disappeared within the darkness.  
  
Falling to her knees, Serena's ragged breath calmed down and seemed to seize for a minute. Her whole body went numb as a cold wind blew harshly across her almost naked body. Raising a shaking hand to clutch her chest, she allowed a few hot tears to roll off her cheeks. Why was she crying? Why was there a heavy load that seemed to hold down on her chest? Shouldn't she be happy now that both of her rivals were gone? Then again.......why wasn't she?  
  
Serena's eyes instantly shot up the moment her ears caught sound of more glass pieces shattering. Someone seemed to be walking toward her, though only the dark form of a man met her gaze. Holding her breath, Serena bit her bottom lip and choked back her tears. Alexander...... was he alive? If he was the man walking toward her, then her life could might as well be over.  
  
A wave of nausea swept her away as her eye lids began to feel heavy. The man was walking closer toward her and in a matter of seconds, he stood before her, though her eyes didn't move up to meet his. Not wanting to know who had survived anymore, Serena did the only thing she could do at the moment.......her eyes shut tight as she drifted off into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of ice cubes bumping against each other filled the silent air. Cool water could be heard dripping while a warm piece of cloth was placed on her forehead. Serena opened her eyes and flinched in pain when she tried to move. Her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat even though she wanted to scream. Her whole body was shaking. She couldn't move herself, though she couldn't control the rapid movement...nor could she control the fast thumps of her heart.  
  
She could feel the presence of another person in the room, though she didn't dare turn around. She wanted to do this but even if she did, it would be no use. Whoever was beside her seemed to get up and walk away. It must've been her imagination.  
  
Allowing her blue eyes to roam around, she took note of the well furnished belongings around her. She seemed to be in some kind of luxurious apartment, with velvet chairs and a dark leather couch. Furnished wooden tables adorned the dark green carpet, while a huge window was left open. Bright sunlight spilled through, causing Serena to squint numerous times.  
  
A gentle scent of roses and musk hung in the air, while soft music could be heard playing in the background. She could barely hear it, though she heard enough to determine that it was deffinatly classical. Everything around her was clean and pleasant. Whoever the owner was must be........  
  
A small squeek escaped her throat. Here she was, examining her beautiful surroundings and she didn't even know who the owner was! Her heart began to beat rapidly once again. Memories of what happened that night flooded back, and it now left her wondering if Alexander was the man who owned the place or someone else. Grabbing the bed sheets, she sucked in her breath and turned........but found no one.  
  
" I see you're awake, " a strong, masculine voice remarked from the other side of the room.  
  
Serena knitted her brows together and blinked upon seeing the stranger.....or was he? Darien Blake walked inside the room holding a tray. Setting the object down on a table beside the bed, he sat down beside Serena. Cocking her brow, Serena instantly put on her cold display upon realizing who had just saved her life.......  
  
Frowning a bit, she bit her bottom lip. Darien Blake, her boss and mortal rival, just saved her life from the pig-assed moron who was about to rape her that night.........  
  
Looking up, blue eyes met blue spheres before turning away in shame. Serena felt embarassed for having to be saved by someone like Darien, though Darien only smirked. Serena frowned. Here she was, about to thank him for saving her life, and he decided to put on one of his annoying smirks. That just erased all her shame. Why should she be embarassed anyway? She wouldn't have minded if the pope had saved her, so why should she care about Darien? She had a right to be saved.......she just wasn't expecting to be saved by her boss.  
  
" Are you hungry?, " Darien interrogated, knowing very well that she was. However, Serena only shook her head even though her stomach felt like a damp pit.   
  
This time, Darien smiled......though it wasn't exactly the "hey you're looking beautiful" kind of smile. It was more of the "stop trying hide it, I know what you want" type of smile. It was the kind Serena hated.  
  
Reaching toward the tray, Darien grabbed a cup of steaming coffee and handed it to Serena. The puzzled girl looked at the coffee and flashed Darien a curious look.   
  
" I figured you might be thirsty then, " he stated.  
  
Serena smiled gratefully and accepted the steaming liquid. Coffee.....just plain coffee. She didn't like coffee without milk, though it would be way too rude of her if she didn't accept it. Biting her bottom lip, she stared at the brownish liquid and swallowed a lump in her throat. However, she was terribly thirsty and hungry. Coffee could get rid of her thrist and probably lessen her hunger pains, but she didn't exactly like it. She might as well hold her hunger off.  
  
" Thank you, " she smiled weakly.  
  
" Thank you for the coffee or...."  
  
" Yeah, thanks for the coffee," Serena chuckled. " The coffee and for last night. How did you find me? "  
  
Darien shifted uncomfortably and smiled. This time.....it was more a normal smile, something that didn't exactly seem to mean anything except warmth. " Well, I sometimes pass somewhere near that route if I ever want to go to that grocery nearby. I heard something like a struggle plus I had a bad feeling so I decided to see if something was wrong. "  
  
" And there was.......thanks for listening to your gut feeling, " Serena smirked.  
  
" Yeah, I had to. "  
  
" But why? Why did you save me? "  
  
" I had to. I couldn't just let Alexander take advantage of you. "  
  
Serena licked her lips and stared at the coffee. It was bad enough that her stomach and her throat were begging for the liquid before her, but a warm feeling seemed to rush over her. It was totally new....something she wasn't familiar with. She hated not being familiar with certain things, especially if they had a relation to her boss.......boss? What ever happened to rival, Serena choked inwardly.  
  
" Really, " she smiled. Perhaps she might as well take advantage of this warm feeling. It didn't seem to be that bad. In fact, she hated to admit it, but she actually liked it. She must be in a dream or something.  
  
" Yeah. I don't think Alexander had a right to your body...."  
  
Serena cocked her brow and Darien coughed. " To you.....to your womanhood, I mean.....since you're a female then he didn't have a right to rape you. "  
  
Serena grinned. " Yeah, he didn't have a right to my womanhood. "  
  
Darien frowned. Was this girl trying to torture him? Then again, if that was her plan then perhaps he could even the odds.  
  
" Yeah, he didn't, so I had to save you. Besides, I didn't think you could fight for yourself. "  
  
Serena frowned. She knew it this was too good to be true. " Of course I can fight for myself, I just did that the first time I met Alexander. Though I think you know about that part since you made that remark about Beryl. You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. It's just that I......I-I was trying to figure out a smart way to get rid of him. "  
  
Darien chuckled. " Yeah, you were. As for the remark part, I have my ways of knowing about things. "  
  
" I noticed. "  
  
Serena stared at her drink. Coffee......she never thought she'd need coffee with no milk but she did. Then again, she didn't want it. Well, perhaps a few more minutes of waiting will do.  
  
Darien seemed to ponder for a moment before taking in a deep breath. Shifting once again, he left his gaze upon Serena, causing the girl to shift as well. Clearing his throat, he stated,  
" Serena, I have something to ask you. "  
  
Serena cocked her brow. Was this.........? No, no, it couldn't be. Be reasonable Serena! You only met the man just a few days ago and you're rivals, she mentally kicked herself. Just because he saved you that doesn't mean....  
  
" Do you remember the party we discussed last night? " Darien's voice cut through her train of thoughts.  
  
Now why is he bringing this up? I thought it's settled, her inner voice drooled.  
  
" Um......yeah. Why? "  
  
" Well, I know that the plan was to bring Rei as my date, and her only.....but-"  
  
Darien hesitated for a moment. Serena nodded a signal for him to go on. She noticed two beads of sweat running down his neck and his facial expression seemed to be hesitant. It's as if there was something important he wanted to ask that he just couldn't handle asking.  
  
" Well, I decided to take a few extra people with me, including Andrew and deffinatly Rei, "  
  
" Yeah......"  
  
" But.....I'm not taking Rei as my date. "  
  
Serena blinked. Did she just hear him right? Why didn't he want to take Rei as his date? Wasn't that suppose to be the plan? " So, what exactly are to trying to tell me? Why don't you want Rei-"  
  
" It's not that I don't like her. She's my cousin and that fact isn't stopping me either. I just-" Darien hesitated for another moment before continuing. " It's just that I want to take someone else as my date. "  
  
Serena was a bit confused, and she hated to admit it, but she felt a bit depressed as well. Then again, why should she care? All she could do was paste on a fake smile. " That's cool. Who do you plan to take? "  
  
" You. "  
  
Serena blinked again. Okay, was this another one of his sarcastic comments or was there a catch to this? He looked serious enough....though she she could never really be sure. Why her? Why not Beryl? ......... Okay, forget Beryl. She couldn't blame the man if he didn't want to take the witch. Though why her?  
  
" Pardon? Who do you wanna take? "  
  
" You, Serena. I was hoping that maybe you'de wanna go to the party with me.....as my date. " Darien shifted again. This wasn't easy. Then again....why should he be uncomfortable? He dated many women before. This isn't even date, it's only a party in which people have to bring dates. It's not exactly a romantic dinner or a movie or anything. It was a requirement and he wouldn't care if he went with someone else.....except maybe for Beryl. So why is he so tense about this?   
  
" Me? " That was all she could say. Flattery was obviously nearby, but shock.....shock seemed closer.  
  
" Yeah. Would you mind coming with me to the party as my date, Serena, " Darien interrogated formally, though with a hint of playfullness.  
  
Serena couldn't help it any longer.....she blushed. Darien smirked upon seeing this only causing her cheeks to turn even redder. For the first time, she wasn't red with anger....it was something else.  
  
" Well, what would you do if I say yes? "  
  
" I have a limo and I have my own convertible. I could pick you up. It's a formal party....a bit business-like actually. If you say yes then I'll pick you up at around seven and we'll meet the others at the party. "  
  
" You make it sound as if I already said yes. "  
  
" Well then what's your answer? "  
  
" Yes, " Serena giggled. What was she thinking?! How could she say yes? Then again....how could she resist saying yes?  
  
Darien smiled. " Alright then. I'm going to work in a couple of minutes. If you want I could take you home so you get changed for work or do whatever girlie stuff females do. "  
  
" Girlie stuff? For your information, all I do is wake up, eat, grab a shower, get dressed and I'm ready for work. "  
  
" Well then I guess I could wait for you in my car. "  
  
Serena blushed even more. " No, just taking me home is fine. "  
  
" Oh, so you're afraid I'll think you take a long, hmm? "  
  
" No! That's not it. It's just that....well, you already saved my life and all and I don't think you wanna be late. I mean, you're the boss of our company, plus it would rather wierd if people saw us attending work together.....I mean, you know- "  
  
" Yeah I know, " Darien smiled. " I'll just take you home and I'll meet you at work in an hour. Is that alright with you? "  
  
" Yes that would be fine, thank you, " Serena smiled back.  
  
" Alright then. I'll go get my car keys, " Darien stated before turning to leave.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip and sighed, feeling contented. She had no idea about what had gotten into her, but whatever it was....she liked it. Staring at her coffee, she bit her lip harder and made up her mind to drink it. Her thirst was too great for her to hold it back any longer.  
  
Raising the cup to her lips, she took a sip of the warm liquid before hesitation took place. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad. After all, she seemed a bit too close to desperation for something to keep her eyes open, plus something to moisten her throat. Perhaps the coffee wouldn't be.......  
  
A small smile rose to her lips. She was right. The coffee wasn't so bad......it had milk in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beryl watched a black convertible pull up Serena's driveway. The blonde girl came out followed by Darien who smiled at her warmly. This only caused Beryl to clench her fists. Anger was reaching it's peak within her, and she didn't think she could stand seeing that blonde bitch clinging to *her* man any longer. What was with the male population these days?! Why do they prefer simple airheads over popular vixens like Beryl? What did Serena have that she didn't?!  
  
Gritting her teeth, she stomped her foot on the ground. She had tried every single little thing to get rid of that girl and nothing worked! She practically killed Alexander by sending him out to kill Serena. Now the poor man had almost every bone in his body broken and was under intensive care in the hospital. She had just risked her half brother's life just to kill Serena, and she was still alive. How did she manage to escape him and why did he end up totally bruised while Serena didn't have one single scratch on her body?!  
  
Beryl continued walking. She had just gone out of her route while walking to the office when she saw Darien's car. She was hoping that if she followed him, she'd be able to say hi or probably discover what route he takes to work. Instead of saying hi to the man, she ended up seeing him with Serena?! Did that girl spend the night with him or was he just sweet enough to take her someplace special before work?  
  
Beryl glared at Serena while watching the couple bid their farewells. Darien didn't even leave until Serena was safely back in her own apartment, and he didn't even notice that Beryl was there before speeding away! Well, that's just too bad for Serena. Little does she know that she'd in bigger danger than she thought, Beryl grinned inwardly. I'll teach that little rat to mess with my guy, she fumbled.  
  
Well at least she could put Serena in deeper trouble now that she knew where she lived. Beryl smirked before continuing her walk down the streets. If her car hadn't broken down two weeks ago then maybe she could run that little witch over! That pesky girl......how dare she-  
  
Something caught Beryl's eye, cutting her train of thoughts. A newspaper stand stood nearby, and almost all the newspapers' front covers had a picture of Serena and Darien arguing in the cafe. Grabbing a copy, Beryl cocked her brow at the heading. " A BACHELOR FOR A BOSS AND HIS HOT MODEL CAUGHT DISCUSSING THE FIRE WITHIN THEMSELVES AT CAFE" It was written in bold red and it was big enough for the whole world to see.   
  
Beryl frowned at the heading. The fire within them? Was the media trying to say that the two had the hots for each other and that hate was the next thing to love? It didn't really matter to her now..........now that she had a new plan in mind.  
  
" Serena, you're going down, " Beryl smirked before taking out her cell phone. Dialing one of the company's model's number, she tapped her foot impatiently. Perhaps she could use the news she hated to hear most to her own advantage. It might not that bad.  
  
" Hello, " a shrill voice greeted from the other line.  
  
" Julie, darling....you won't believe what I saw this morning. Have you picked up the latest newspaper? "  
  
" Yeah, I just did. I see that Mr. Blake and Serena have the hots for each other. "  
  
" You bet they do. I just saw him take her home this morning, "  
  
" No! You mean......? "  
  
" Yes, honey. They fucked each other last night, " Beryl grinned evily.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: O.O First the rape, then the party, now a bunch of rumors....let me tell you that thing are only starting to heat up. Bigger stuff are gonna happen in future chapters. *grins*  
  
Anyway, I'm really sorry it took me a long time to send this in. You see, I have mentioned that we have a guest who came over to our place in one of my past chapters, so this means that we have to take her practically everywhere here in SF. So you see, I don't exactly have a lot of time to work on my fanfics, plus Christmas just passed and I have three monstrous cousins that try to compete for the computer with me everyday. All of these adding up is hell. . So please accept my apologies. Hopefully, I'll have more time nextime.  
  
Now, I have an answer to the poll I have given out. Many people have requested for me to give out my age to the public. I really appreciate the fact that you guys are comfortable with whatever choice I make....though since many of you are curious and since I don't exactly mind giving out my age, I'll give you a couply of easy hints:  
  
1.) I am older than 11 but younger than 14.  
  
2.) I am turning one year older on March 3rd, 2001  
  
3.) When I turn one year older, I will still be older than 11 but younger than 14.  
  
So, did you get it now? A lot of you have guessed that I'm either 16, 17, or 18. Well, I'm not, and I'll just take your guesses as compliments. :) Yes, this is my real age believe it or not. No, this isn't a joke. Sometimes, things just don't exactly turn out to be what you expect them to be. Jessica, once again.....thank you for the suggestion.  
  
Alright, chapter 5........hasn't been started yet. *sweatdrop* Though I'll be working on it. It might take time though I promise that I will get it out. It might take me extra time though since school starts soon but as I have mentioned, I'll find some kind of way to buy more time. Please excuse any spelling errors I have created, and once again, thank you for all your wonderful comments. You are the best readers in the world so thanks a lot. I shall see you all sometime in January. Until then, farewell. :)  
  
P.S. If you have any comments upon figuring out my age then please email them to me or inculde them in your reviews. I wanna know. O.o  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 5 By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The glass doors opened to let her in. She walked briskly passed people since almost all of them were giving her strange looks. Her morning didn't exactly start out the way she planned it to begin. After Dare-......Mr. Blake brought her home, all she did was her normal routine. It was going great until she got to work. For some reason, people everywhere have been giving her jealous glares or curious looks that told her something was deffinitly wrong.   
  
Biting her bottom lip, she held her gaze on Mr. Blake's door and refrained from looking at the others. Whatever was going on, she was obviously in the center of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Look at this, " Andrew roughly placed a newspaper on Darien's desk.   
  
Darien looked up at him before cocking his brow at the newspaper. His blue spheres quickly scanned over the front page while his brows began to slowly knit together. Blinking once, he simply stared at the newspaper.   
  
Andrew could feel beads of sweat run down his neck. He wasn't liking this so far. He was expecting Darien to curse or pound his fists against everything in his office.....but he didn't. He simply stared at the newspaper with knitted brows and clenched fists. Other than that, it was all silent. Silence usually meant something worse.  
  
Much to Andrew's surprise, what came wasn't exactly what he had planned. Instead of cursing, or punching, or simply growling, Darien smirked. A flash of anger crossed his features but right after that, a sly grin rose to his handsome face.  
  
Andrew cocked his brow. " Something amusing about that news? " Did his bestfriend actually like having this kind of news all over front pages? Did he actually have some sort of affection for Serena?  
  
Darien chuckled. " Well, there's nothing amusing about this news. In fact, I'm rather pissed about this. "  
  
" Oh, so I guess being pissed results to grins, am I right? "  
  
" Let's just say I'm trying to imagine what Beryl's reactions to this will be, " he grinned.  
  
Andrew frowned at the idea for a moment, though that moment wasn't to last. A sly grin soon rose to his lips as well and the two men began laughing. " She must be really pissed, " Andrew chuckled. Darien coughed a bit and choked when he tried to catch his breath. " This might be worse for her, " he choked out, still hysterical.  
  
At this point, the doors flew open and Beryl walked in, grinning devilishly. " Good morning, Mr. Blake, and a good day to you too, Mr. Johnson. "  
  
" Yeah, good morning Beryl, " Darien chuckled.  
  
" Yes, it's a very fine morning. We were actually just reading the newspaper....wanna read it? " Andrew grinned.  
  
Beryl smirked evily and peaked over at the front page. The two men were fully expecting her to scream or stomp her foot, but not one flash of anger flew across her face. Of course, there was the slight twinge of jealousy evident on her features, though that seemed to be covered by a malicious grin. " That's nice. Interesting news, don't you men agree? "  
  
Andrew and Darien stared at her as if she were insane. Darien frowned a bit but Andrew growled inwardly. Was this witch actually happy with the news? Did she actually want Serena and Darien to be together....or did she want something else?  
  
" Anyway, I better leave. I just came in to check on you. I'll see you boys around, " she smirked before heading toward the door, her hips swaying from side to side. Silence soon followed though it wasn't to last. Beryl winked at Darien before closing the door behind her.  
  
....................  
  
" Bull shit! Bull shit! Curse her ass! Damn that fuckin whore! Shit! " Darien violently cursed while roughly pacing around the room. Andrew just frowned. He was expecting Darien to curse....though he wasn't expecting him to curse after something so strange like this could happen.  
  
" Why didn't she freak out? Aren't women suppose to freak out? Why wasn't she jealous? " Andrew gritted his teeth together.  
  
" Why are you asking me? Ask satan's spawn out there! "  
  
" I wasn't asking you, " Andrew flattly stated. " I was thinking out loud. "  
  
" Well think quietly! It's bad enough that we have a-a.....a rumor about me having the hots for Serena on front covers everywhere, and now Beryl's actually happy about it! I don't need any loud thinkers.....not right now. "  
  
" Geez sorry, but I still think something's a bit too strange about it. It isn't like Beryl to be so happy about something like this. Perhaps she's got something to do with this...."  
  
" Oh yeah sure, like she's part of the media. The media practically hates her! They only use her for modeling business......nothing else. It's rather impossible for her to have anything to do with them. "  
  
" Well, yeah that's true, but think about it. I mean, what if she didn't have anything to do with the media, but she cooked up some kind of plan in her mind to make this whole thing seem worse than it already is? I mean, who knows what she's thinking about? "  
  
" Deffinatly not anyone in this room. "  
  
" I know. Neither you or I know what females think about in situations like these. Though we gotta try...."  
  
" Try? Andrew, are you insane?! You're talking about all this nonsense right now when we don't-"  
  
" Aw c'mon Darien! I am making sense here. I'm trying to figure out what females like Beryl think when they're dealing with this. If we figure that out we'll be able to stop Beryl....."  
  
" Shut up! We can't figure that out. "  
  
" Yes we can. C'mon Darien help me out here. We gotta think like a woman....."  
  
Darien silently glared at Andrew. Andrew stopped babbling, leaving the two of them in frozen silence.  
  
" Fine, we'll not think like a woman. We'll just......try to clue ourselves in to whatever Beryl's thinking, " Andrew sighed.  
  
" We're not even sure if Beryl's actually planning something. For all we know, she might have changed.....for some reason. Why are you so worried about this anyway? You act as if you're in my place right now. What's wrong with you? This is revolving around Serena and I so why are you so worried? "  
  
" I'm worried for our company's sake, your sake, plus Serena's. Of course I have to be worried about this. " Andrew mumbled. The truth is, he wanted Darien and Serena to actually get together and this headlines seemed like the perfect start. Somehow, if the two actually got along then things would work out. However, with Beryl's strange actions, Andrew was beggining to doubt if this was actually such a good thing.  
  
" Why don't we just get to work and see what happens? If we just work right now and deal with it later, then maybe people wouldn't find us too worried about this. If we make this more obvious than it already is, then people might actually think that I do have feelings for Serena and I'm just afraid to show it. "  
  
" Hey, I can't blame them for thinking that, " Andrew stated.  
  
Darien cocked his brow and Andrew only frowned. " I was thinking out loud. "  
  
" Let's just get to work, " Darien stated while seating himself back down on his chair. Grabbing a stack of papers, he began to work though his mind was still trying to force logic to top his worried side. What was wrong with him? He knew that the headlines weren't true so why was he so tense?  
  
Andrew fixed his tie and grabbed another stack of papers. " I'll go work in my office, " he replied. Reaching out, he opened Darien's door only to find a bunch of female workers quickly running toward their desks. A few of them were whispering though others quickly pretended to work as if nothing happen.  
  
Andrew closed the door and walked toward his office. Giving the females one last look, he opened his office door and closed it behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I heard that she fucked Mr. Blake last night. "   
  
" Yeah, so did I. No wonder he's always teasing her. "  
  
" He teases her? "  
  
" They argue. Arguing is teasing so that means that he obviously likes her. "  
  
" He took advantage of her. Poor Serena. "  
  
" Poor Serena?! If that slut had a brain then she wouldn't have let him fuck her. "  
  
" She has a good point, you know. Serena's a lying, slutty whore! "  
  
" Maybe she actually wanted him to fuck her. "  
  
" I can't blame her for that part, " a bunch of girls snickered in the Clothes Selection Room. Almost all the girls in the room were snickering and sharing gossip, even though most of them probably knew that everything was a lie. However, only a few of them refrained from this. Lita, Molly, and Lisa were all sharing their own gossip, though it wasn't about Serena.  
  
" Look at them. They think they know everything when almost all of us here know that all this shit are based on lies, " Molly gritted her teeth together while observing the other models in the room.  
  
" I know. Serena and Mr. Blake are innocent and I don't think they even have the guts to kiss. They're smart enough to know how sexual intercourse will affect the business and probably even more than that, " Lita muttered while playing with the hem of her jeans.  
  
" Tell me about it. Just because Mr. Blake took Serena home this morning, that doesn't mean that he actually fucked her. He might have just taken her somewhere important in the morning and took her home to change, " Lisa replied while absently staring at her shoes.  
  
" I know. They must've had an orientation or something. Who knows? "  
  
" Yeah.....but did you guys see Beryl earlier? "  
  
" Yeah, why? " Molly and Lita turned to face Lisa.  
  
" Did you notice that she was grinning all the time? Knowing Beryl, she's suppose to be jealous about this whole thing. She wasn't jealous earlier......she looked happy or something. Maybe she has something to do with all of this. After all, don't you ever wonder who could've started this rumor? "  
  
" Oh yeah.....she was grinning like an idiot earlier, and I caught Julie talking to the other models in here and telling them something. I heard she said Beryl told her about it. "  
  
" Lita, she IS an idiot. That's no surprise. Same thing goes for Julie. That small-eyed toad wouldn't know a peanut if she saw one. She can never tell the difference between things. "  
  
" I'm not surpirsed about why she couldn't tell the difference between these rumors. I actually pity that girl. "  
  
" Why?! "  
  
" Because she's got a brain half the size of a peanut and an ass the size of asia. "  
  
The three girls giggled a bit before noticing that the other models in the room were glaring at them. They had formed a crowd around the girls and they only made way for Julie to come through.  
  
Julie stopped in front of the three girls and glared at them. " You got a problem with me? " She barked.  
  
Molly and Lisa seemed to be speechless, though Lita stood up to meet Julie's gaze. The two of them were actually the same size, which is why no one except Julie dared to mess around with Lita.  
  
" Yeah we got a problem with you. Don't tell me you're dumber than we thought....dumb enough not to notice that you're a bitch in our eyes. "  
  
" Keep you're mouth shut you asshole! "  
  
" I'de keep my ass away from Serena's business if I were you. Your ass is big enough to swallow all of our problems in here. You're just jealous cause our asses are smaller than yours. The truth hurts, doesn't it? "  
  
Julie slapped Lita hard enough to make her head fly to the side with the impact. Lita didn't shriek or raise a hand to touch her face. Instead, she looked up and slapped Julie even harder, sending her flying to the ground. The girl lost her balance with the strong impact upon her cheek.  
  
Julie gasped in pain before turning up to face Lita with anger in her eyes. The other models stared at each other before forming a circle around the two. Some of them grinned upon knowing what would happen.  
  
Julie stood up on shaking legs and growled. " You'll pay for that, you slutty little bitch! "  
  
" Gee, I wonder what guys will say once they see you in a thong, " Lita smirked. That was it. The two girls practically pounced on each other and started pulling on each other's hair. However, Lita managed to punch Julie a couple of times while the other girl simply scratched Lita's body parts. If this fight was going to last, it would take up some extra time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Good morning Mr. Blake, " Serena greeted the moment she stepped in his office. Darien looked up and smiled at Serena. The atmosphere might have been a bit cheerful, though the two of them sensed something was wrong.  
  
Darien folded the newspaper and placed it in one of his desk's drawers. Serena noticed this and frowned. Was he hiding something from her?  
  
Darien decided not to make this any worse than it already was. He just stood up and gestured toward the couch. Serena sat down upon noticing the signal and shifted uncomfortably. " Is something wrong, Mr. Blake? You look stressed. "  
  
Darien shook his head. He was going to fix this once and for all and he was doing it alone. He didn't want Serena to get even more involved in this than she already was. If she was going to figure out what the problem was, then he wanted it to be over by the time she did.  
  
" Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you're ready for the party tonight. "  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip. Tne truth was, she couldn't exactly find the perfect dress. Mina had borrowed one of her dresses while the others that she had were in the wash. There was no way she could grab a dress and fix it in time for the party.  
  
" Yes I'm ready, " she lied.  
  
Darien looked skeptical for a moment before smiling. " Alright then. So I'll pick you up at seven later. "  
  
Serena nodded before standing up to leave. " I'de better get going. I still have some work to catch up on. "  
  
Darien chuckled. " Take your time Serena. You're a bit ahead of the schedule. "  
  
" I don't like being late, " she smirked before closing his office door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What the hell is going on in here?!, " Andrew yelled the moment he stepped inside the Clothes Selection Room. All the models inside were yelling andd cheering for either Lita or Julie. The two girls were already tired, though Lita was still on her feet while Julie was on the ground with scratches all over her and a black eye. Lita only had a few bruises and a messy mountain of hair.  
  
The girls instantly shut up when they saw Andrew and stepped aside for him to make his way to the two girls. " Lita, Julie.....what just happened in here, " he demanded.  
  
Lita frowned while Julie stood up and choked out. " That girl........attacked me, " at that point, she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Lita rolled her eyes and smirked. " Immature bimbo, " she muttered.  
  
The other models in the room snickered and muttered about how weak Julie was. The girl couldn't even stand a fight.  
  
" God, why do I feel as if I'm back in grade school, " Andrew muttered. " Who started this? "  
  
The girls grew silent and no one dared speak. However, Beryl stepped up and grinned. " Lita did. "  
  
Lita's eyes grew wide and was about to protest when Lisa and Molly cut in. " Mr. Johnson it was Julie who started this. We were just talking with Lita and happened to discuss Julie when that girl started arguing with us. Lita stood up for us then Julie slapped her. Everything was only an arguement until Julie started getting physical....."  
  
" Alright! That's it. I do not want to be back in grade school. I'll talk to Julie later and Lita....don't do this again. You could've gotten fired if Mr. Blake or someone else were in here. I do not want this to happen again, ladies. Mr. Blake is not going to know about this either since he already has enough problems on his mind. Do you all undertsand me? "  
  
The girls muttered in agreement while Lita simply nodded. Andrew turned to leave, but not before flashing Beryl a cold glare. " You'de better stay out of this, Beryl. The next time I find you involved in something like this, you better start looking for another job. Mr. Blake and I would love to fire you. " This only caused Beryl to frown.  
  
At that point, Andrew turned to leave. Most of the girls cheered for Lita when he turned his back, even though he hasn't left the room yet. " Once again, I'm back in the principal's office, " Andrew muttered before harshly shutting the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena briskly walked out of the building and headed for the coffee shop. It was their lunch break at that moment, and many models either ran to the coffee shop to grab a quick take-out, or stayed inside the building to flirt with guys.  
  
Serena wasn't interested in these. The truth was, she just wanted to walk and get away from everything for at least 15 minutes. Her life inside the building was torture since the other models kept flashing her glares or giving her curious looks. Most of them didn't even speak to her. She had no idea why everyone was so hostile to her, but she was obviously the last to know about whatever was causing this.  
  
She was about to enter the coffee shop when she paused to look through at a dress shop. Behind the glass window hung an backless, silver dress with a few ice blue tints at the bottom. The color seemed to blend in perfectly, while the tiny diamonds that adorned it made it sparkle. It had a long slit at the side and a shawl of the same color to accompany it. It was deffinitly an elegant evening gown.  
  
Serena took note of the high-heeled silver slippers beside it. It was a bit simple, yet very beautiful.....not to mention that it had a rather high price. It was a bit out of her budget since she was only starting in the modeling business. Its slim waistline would deffinatly bring out the curves of whoever wore it. It may have been backless, though the straps that would go around the wearer's neck were thin, allowing some cleavage to be shown. It would be perfect for the party, though Serena couldn't exactly afford it at that time.  
  
Sighing inwardly, Serena flashed the dress one last glance before heading into the coffee shop. Little did she know that someone had noticed her admiration for the dress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yeah Mina, I'm heading home now, " Serena stated while walking toward her home and talking to Mina on her cell phone at the same time.  
  
" Don't tell me you're walking home again, " Mina replied.  
  
" Of course I am. Great exercise. "  
  
" Serena, you already get enough of that with your ballet classes. You have a car, why not use it? "  
  
" Let's just say I wanna walk, alright? I feel more comfortable doing so. "  
  
" Fine.....by the way, when are you going to cancel your ballet classes? "  
  
" I already did. I found a replacement for the kids and she's pretty good. I'm sure the kids will love her....though they did seem pretty sad when I told them I had to leave, " Serena frowned.  
  
" Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be happy again once they see you on telivision, " Mina grinned.  
  
" Yeah, I guess. I still miss them though. "  
  
" Well, I'm sure you'll get to see them again. Anyway, are you ready for the party yet? "  
  
" Yeah.....Mr. Blake's picking me up later. Didn't you say you had a party to attend to yourself? "  
  
Mina switched the phone from her right ear to the left and giggled. " Yeah......I'm going to the same one as you are. "  
  
" What? How? "  
  
" Andrew invited me, " Mina giggled even more. " We bumped into to each other at the grocery near my place. It turns out that he moved somewhere near my area so now she buys his groceries from there. "  
  
" Oh, that is so sweet of him to invite you. Looks like you've got yourself a man, " Serena giggled.  
  
" Oh, shut up! It's not like you and Mr. Blake don't have a thing for each other-"  
  
" Look, he's my boss and he's only picking me up for the party. That's it. "  
  
" Yeah he's picking you up....as his date. I mean, think about it. Why did he pick you and not someone else? "  
  
" I don't know. Maybe because I'm new and I'm suppose to have a lot of experiences with the company. "  
  
" Whatever. Just don't say I didn't notice your little crushes once you two get mar-"  
  
" Okay, I gotta go. See ya later Mina. "  
  
Mina rolled her eyes and smirked. " Yeah, I'll see you at the party. " Both girls turned off their cell phones. Mina giggled to herself while Serena simply smiled. She still had to take care of a few things for the party.  
  
Taking out her keys, she was about to open her door when she noticed a box lying down on her doorstep. Picking it up, she examined it and took note of the fact that it was rather heavy. There was no card or any sign of whoever gave it to her.  
  
Figuring that there was a card inside, she opened her door and locked it before setting the box on her coffee table. It was covered in a silver wrapper which was obviously owned by someone wealthy. Just by the outside appearance, she could already tell that whoever gave it to her must be of high importance.  
  
Carefully tearing off the wrapper, she opened the box and gasped upon seeing what was inside. White paper seemed to be wrap around a certain object, while a diamond necklace lay on top of it. Picking it up, she observed the tiny ice blue crystals that adorned the necklace while the light from her living room made the necklace sparkle. Even more, they weren't fake diamonds. Everything on the necklace was real.  
  
Serena nearly choked upon this. Perhaps the package was suppose to be for someone else and was given to her by accident. What did she do to deserve this? Why would someone give her something this beautiful?  
  
Carefully setting the necklace on the table, Serena picked up a white card that was placed under the necklace. She was thinking that it would be addressed to someone else, though much to her surprise, it was for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena,  
  
Please do not hesitate to wear what I have given you.   
I figured you'de need it for special occassions, just like the   
one you are about to attend to tonight. I shall see you at seven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena turned the card over to look for a signature, but found none. Then again....she didn't exactly need it. Smiling to herself, she debated with her mind whether or not it was actually from him. Her mind screamed in denial, though part of her knew that she was right. Perhaps he did give it to her......but why?  
  
Serena took note of the white paper that enveloped the other present in the box. Picking it up, she bit her bottom lip and tore away the paper. A small gasp escaped her lips as she pulled out what was inside.   
  
Right after the shock had passed, a smile rose to her lips. It was the dress she wanted from the shop earlier that day. Perhaps she will have something to wear at the party.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I'm done.....earlier than I expected. O.o As I have mentioned in chapter 4, this might be one of the last chapters I will be sending out early. School starts tomorrow! ;_;  
  
Anyway, Belated Happy New Year to all, and thank you once again to all the readers that have emailed me and reviewed my work. I appreciate it. :) Thanks a lot for the compliments about my age, and yes I am 12. A few of you were asking me if that was actually my age, so yes it was to those of you who weren't sure.  
  
Sorry for any spelling errors I have created. It's not exactly easy reviewing and writing a chapter all in one day. I'm also really sorry that this chapter was short. I just wanted to get this chapter out before school starts, plus I'm running out of time. ^^''  
  
Chapter 6 has not been started yet....so far. *sweatdrop* It might take me at most two weeks just to get the next chapters of my story out, though I will do my best. The party and lots of other stuff are going to happen in chapter 6, so please be patient. It's not really easy meeting the demands of my readers. ^^'' Once again, thank you.  
  
P.S. If you're thinking that the rumors are over, think again. Lita only saved half of the day by kicking Julie's ass. *grins*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 6 By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The doorbell's echo rang through the air, alarming Serena even more. She was terribly nervous about the night to come. She kept undoing her hair and fixing it into another hairstyle, only to have it fall back down all over again. Panic was deffinitly reaching it's peak within her now. She kept worrying if her appearance was good enough or if the night to come would be perfect, though she honestly didn't know why she seemed so paranoid at the moment. All she wanted to be was perfect....and hopefully Mr. Blake will think the same.  
  
Why did she care about what Mr. Blake thought about her anyway? Why should she care if she was beautiful in his eyes or not? She knew that it was alright to worry about herself. It was part of humanity and was actually related to keeping a clean hygene. It was actually good to worry about keeping oneself neat....but why did she worry too much? And why was Mr. Blake always the one that popped into her mind everytime she remembered the word "perfect"?  
  
The doorbell rang again, alarming Serena even more. Finally satisfied with her hair, which was held upward by a diamond tiara, she gave her reflection one last look. Making sure that a few wavy strands framed her face, she flew down the stairs and stopped adruptly before her door. She could hear Mr. Blake clearing his throat outside.  
  
" Calm down, Serena. There is no need to worry about him. He is your boss and this is only a business party....sort of. You'll be fine and your evening will be perfect, " Serena assured herself silently before straightening her back and opening the door.   
  
Serena's eyes roamed upon Mr. Blake's body. His firm chest looked so inviting while the rest of his body was covered in an elegant tuxedo. His hair seemed slightly gelled and just a few ebony bangs made their way passed his midnight blue eyes. She could smell his distinct smell of roses and musk....just enough to make her go weak at the knees. She already was.  
  
Darien eyed Serena for a moment or two. Her smooth face didn't seem to have a touch of make- up on it, probably except for a bit of powder and lip gloss. Her skin was beautiful enough, and her gown allowed his eyes to feast upon her slender body. He took note of the tiara on her head, her sweet scent of vanilla, and the diamond necklace he had bought for her which was placed around her creamy neck. She was a goddess.....she always was.  
  
Clearing his throat, Darien straightened his back a bit more and mentally cursed himself. Darien, you moron....get grip of yourself! She's one of your models and you're here for business... sort of. It doesn't mean anything else, Darien inwardly scolded himself.  
  
The two of them made eye contact for a few moments before finally snapping out of their trance. " So, shall we leave, " Darien smiled while extending his arm for Serena to take.  
  
Serena smiled back and gladly accepted the arm. " Yes, we shall, " she giggled a bit. She wasn't exactly used to Darien being so charming instead of annoying. Darien himself wasn't even sure if another arguement would sprout up...or something else.  
  
" I see you're wearing what I gave you, " Darien smiled.  
  
Serena blushed slightly. " Yes, I did. It's really beautiful....how did you know I wanted it? "  
  
" I have my ways, " he smirked.  
  
Serena was about to interrogate but held her questions back instead. She didn't want to ruin the mood. " And the necklace, " she continued.  
  
Darien opened the car door for her and quickly went to his side of the car. " I saw it at this store and I figured it would looked great on you, " he replied the moment he sat himself down.  
  
Serena cocked her brow at this.   
  
" I mean, with the dress on, " he cleared his throat.  
  
Serena giggled a bit before taking note of his car. " Nice car by the way, " she complimented.  
  
" Thank you. I take it you like convertibles. "  
  
" I like any black car, " she grinned.  
  
" You black then? "  
  
" Of course. You're not surprised, are you? "  
  
" Well, yeah I am. "  
  
Serena frowned. " What's so surprising about that? "  
  
" I figured you'de like colors like white and stuff. You know, all those girlie colors. "  
  
Serena frowned even more. He had better not sprout up another arguement. " White is not just for girls. Besides, just because I think white's a nice color that doesn't mean I don't black. No one ever said females couldn't like black. "  
  
Darien chuckled. " I know. Perhaps I shouldn't judge you too soon nextime. "  
  
" You better not, " she smirked.  
  
Darien smiled at her one more time before speeding off toward the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The elegant hall in which the party was being held seemed more like a palace to anyone. The walls were carved of white ivory while huge diamond chandeliers adorned the high ceiling. Tables lines the walls while guests chatted and danced on the dance floor. Other guests enjoyed their time admiring the garden's roses and stars from the balconies. A live band played sweet music that rang through the air and everything was deffinitly heaven. However, only one person lurked among the guests....and she wasn't invited.  
  
Beryl proudly walked among the guests in the room, swaying her hips from side to side. Her flashy red dress had a very low neckline, revealing a bit too much cleavage. Her breasts were obviously not held in a bra, while a long slit that reached higher than mid thigh adorned both sides of her gown. To herself, she was beautiful. To others, elegant wasn't the word to be used anymore. Slutty seemed more like it.  
  
Most of the men in the room flashed her a lustful look, but often frowned and turned away after doing so. Hardly any men in the hall wanted a slutty bitch when they could afford better women. Besides, almost everyone in the hall knew what Beryl's attitude was really like. She was more famous for being a whore rather than a model.  
  
" Well hello, Brian, " Beryl grinned maliciously the moment she laid eyes on her ex boyfriend. Flirting has always been her number one priority. She never was surprised finding him here. He came to parties to flirt. It would not surprise anyone if they got back together again.  
  
Brian cocked his brow at Beryl before grinning as well. " I was expecting you'de be here, " he replied, knowing very well what she came here for.  
  
" I knew you would be, " Beryl licked her lips seductively, hoping it would make herself seem more desirable. The truth was, she wanted Brian back. She wanted him just as much as she wanted Darien, and she dared herself to do anything just to attract both men.   
  
Brian seemed a bit disgusted upon seeing her, especially since he was just flirting with a few ladies beside him before Beryl interrupted. He was about to yell when a sly grin slowly formed upon his face. Turning toward the other females beside him, he excused himself. " Excuse me ladies, but I must leave for now. I have some business to attend to...."  
  
Brian seemed to smile at Beryl's direction, causing Beryl to extend her arms for an embrace. She was fully expecting him to walk into her arms since she could practically see drool dripping from his mouth. But he didn't. Instead of wrapping himself in Beryl's embrace, he walked right passed her and kept his eyes glued on whatever he was observing...or whoever his eyes admired.  
  
Beryl seemed a bit dumbfounded at first, but the silent giggles and mockery of the other women around her brought her back to her senses. Inwardly cursing them, Beryl turned around to face Brian. Unfortunatly, he wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her. Clenching her fists, Beryl traced his gaze and narrowed her eyes the moment she saw who he was watching.  
  
At the very top of the stairway by the entrance, Serena Parker stood confidently with her arm wrapped around Darien's. The handsome man looked dashing in his tuxedo, while Serena looked like a goddess in her gown. Serena seemed to be blushing a bit while Darien sent her a few gentle smiles every now and then.  
  
Beryl's eyes went wide. " That slutty little whore! Why is she here?! And why is that bitch with MY boyfriend?! " Beryl growled in frustration, not realizing that she had just said that outloud.  
  
A few people turned to her in shock, but giggled instantly after that. Brian, finally snapping out of his trance, turned to face Beryl and cocked a brow. " YOUR boyfriend? So Mr. Blake is your boyfriend then, " he chuckled.  
  
Beryl grinned devilishly. " Yes he is. I'm Mr. Blake's girlfriend, " she lied.  
  
" Then why is he here with Ms. Parker then, " Brian smirked.  
  
Beryl growled at Brian and clenched her fist as an obvious threat for Brian to see. However, the man simply ignored this.  
  
" I know why she's here. I saw Mr. Blake buy that gown for her. He searched for her address in the files and I even saw a bit of the content he wrote in his card. I know he invited Ms. Parker to this party. "  
  
This got Beryl even more upset. Why did he buy that gown for Serena and not her?!   
  
" And you know what else I heard Beryl, " Brain continued, his smirk growing wider.  
  
Beryl frowned at him. She didn't think she wanted to hear this.  
  
" I heard that you weren't invited to this party. So why are you here? "  
  
Beryl was stunned. How dare he say that?! She opened her mouth to curse at him but no words came out when she saw almost all the eyes in the room upon her. Women were giggling while a few men chuckled and discussed her jealousy. Beryl could only clench her fists even more. She didn't know what to say. Why were all these people doing this to the most beautiful model to ever walk the planet?!  
  
" Yeah Beryl, you slut. Try leaving right now. And try fixing your gown too. If you ask me, you look like a stripper who would probably get paid only one cent a day because you're so cheap, " one of the other women in the room mocked. A burst of giggles followed her remark, causing Beryl to the only thing she could do.  
  
Beryl shot her middle finger up at everyone in the room and stomped away angrily, walking roughly passed the guard by the entrance. She'll get her revenge on Serena one day...she swore that she will.  
  
A crowd of people laughed at Beryl's spoiled attitude before gathering up in seperate groups to converse. And no doubt that the topic at hand was Beryl.  
  
Serena, on the other hand, watched Beryl leave and bit her bottom lip. " Mr. Blake, " she began.  
  
" Darien, you know you should just call me Darien. We're not in the office, " he smirked.  
  
Serena smiled. " Darien...I don't think I should be here. "  
  
Darien cocked his brow. " Why shouldn't you be here? "  
  
" Well, if our presence just made Beryl stomp off, who knows what other things we can make people do. This might start more... "  
  
" Serena, " Darien stated firmly. " You have every right to be here with me. Our presence didn't make Beryl leave. It was her own attitude that drove her off, and don't think that we might start more arguements between people. Of anything, I can already tell that people are glad to have you here, " Darien remarked, taking note of the many dreamy stares a few girls and guys in the room were giving them.  
  
Serena blushed a bit. " But, what if others don't think the same thing? "  
  
" Serena, don't come here for the sake of pleasing people. That's only half the fun of going to a party. Most of it is the fact that you're going to have fun yourself. Don't give a damn about what other people say because everyone in here knows that you're suppose to be here with me...and I know that you know that, too. "  
  
" So much for you not being a party person, " she grinned.  
  
Darien smirked. " I may not be a party person but I do know when people are suppose to attend them. "  
  
Serena smiled at him one more time before allowing him to lead her into the crowd.  
  
" All these people are staring at me, " Serena whispered.   
  
" Don't worry, just don't pay attention to them. Those stares they're giving you aren't bad ones, you can trust me on that part. "  
  
Serena didn't seem to know what he meant by that last statement at first, but a blush soon rose to her cheeks the moment she realized what he meant.  
  
" Darien, Serena, I'm so glad you made it. "  
  
A man with short brown hair greeted. Andrew was right beside him, accompanied by Mina. Serena and Mina grinned at each other and tried not to giggle. Rei stood beside Mina while Lita and another girl were conversing beside the two gentlemen.  
  
" Good evening Greg. I didn't think I'de make it either, " Darien joked.  
  
Andrew grinned when he saw his bestfriend. Of all the things he expected Darien to do, he never thought Darien would come here with Serena.  
  
" Hey Dare, " Andrew grinned.  
  
Darien placed one look upon Andrew and instantly knew that he would never hear the end of this whole thing. Knowing Andrew, he would probably bother him for the rest of his life about the fact that he came here with Serena.  
  
" Hey Drew, " Darien greeted, pasting a fake smile while shooting Andrew a warning glare. He had better not bother Darien about this whole thing once the party's over.  
  
Andrew simply chuckled. " Glad to see you too....with Serena I might add. "  
  
Serena blushed a bit while Darien flashed Andrew another glare. This only caused him to smirk.  
  
" Well hello Serena, glad to see you here, " Greg greeted.  
  
" Oh hey, Serena. I was hoping you'de come, " Rei smiled the moment she heard Serena's name.  
  
Serena smiled at the two of them. " Thanks. "  
  
" By the way Darien, did I introduce my girlfriend to you? " Greg interrogated.  
  
" You never even told me you had one, " Darien stated.  
  
Greg chuckled. " Amy, come here darling. I'de like to introduce you to someone. "  
  
The blue haired girl Lita was conversing with turned around and smiled.   
  
" Darien, Serena, this is my new girlfriend, Amy Anderson. "  
  
" Hello, " Amy greeted.  
  
" Hello Amy, " Serena replied while Darien smiled at the girl.  
  
" Amy's a doctor at the Boston Hospital. I'm lucky she managed to make some time to accompany me here, " Greg smiled.  
  
Amy blushed a bit before turning to face Lita. " Lita come here....do you two know Lita, " Amy interrogated.  
  
" Oh yeah I know her. She works with me, " Serena replied.  
  
Lita turned around and smiled. " Hey guys. Sorry I didn't notice you were here sooner. Ken stole my attention for a moment, " she giggled before turning to flash Ken a smile. The young man smiled back.  
  
" You're here with Ken, " Serena giggled.   
  
" Yeah...he was gonna ask me to dance. "  
  
Ken walked up to Lita and grabbed her hand before flashing Darien and Serena a smile. " Oh hey guys. Sorry but I gotta steal Lita here for a bit, " he grinned at them before spinning Lita around on the dance floor.  
  
Serena smiled while watching her friend dance. She never knew Lita was such a good dancer. A faint blush slowly rose to her cheeks. She could feel Darien's intent gaze upon her. Biting her bottom lip, she hesitantly turned around to face Darien who was smiling at her. His arm was extended as an invitation to dance.  
  
Serena blushed upon seeing this before shyly accepting his hand. Leading her onto the dance floor, Darien excused themselves for a moment before leading Serena into a slow waltz. Their companions smiled at them, especially Rei and Mina. Perhaps the relationship between the two would finally change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laughter filled the evening air as Darien lead Serena onto the balcony. The two of them had just finished dancing to a fast tune and were rather dizzy.  
  
" I had no idea that my boss could be such a good dancer, " Serena giggled.  
  
Darien smirked. " I didn't even think you could dance. "  
  
Serena punched his arm playfully. " C'mon, don't ruin the night. I had fun so don't destroy it. "  
  
" I'm glad to hear that, " Darien smiled gently.   
  
The two's gazes locked in an instant. Darien could've sworn that he was drowning in her sky blue eyes while Serena felt herself die happily within his midnight spheres. However, nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.  
  
Darien began to slowly tilt her chin. Serena felt the fine strands of hair on her neck rise. She could already feel his warm breath upon her lips, sending a tingling sensation rushing down her back. Perhaps she would die a happy woman right at that moment.  
  
Everyone around them didn't seem to exist anymore. Time seemed to freeze the moment Serena felt Darien's lips press upon hers. They were warm, gentle, and yet firm as if they'de never let her go. All in all, she seemed to be in heaven.  
  
Darien, on the other hand, was enjoying the feeling of Serena's warm lips pressed upon his. Her rosebud lips were so soft that he felt as if he were kissing a live rose coated in honey. They were so sweet, he felt as if he could hold onto her forever.  
  
Part of him yelled and tortured him, asking him why he was kissing his model. Then again, he could think about the hesitation later....if it was still there.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Darien smiled and gazed into Serena's eyes before gently leading her away. He didn't know what he was doing, but for some reason, what was about to happen next just happened in a flash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One month later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'll see you later Mr. Blake, " Lita bid her farewell before heading home.   
  
Darien smiled back at her. " I'll see you tomorrow, Lita. "  
  
Everyone was heading home to finish off another day at work. It was getting terribly dark outside which is why everyone in the building seemed to disappear in a snap. Everyone was anxious to leave.  
  
Darien picked up his brief case before turning off his office lights. Serena picked up her coat and smiled at Darien.   
  
" You ready, " He asked.  
  
" Yeah. I need to get home right away. I need to grab some shut eye, " she replied.  
  
The two of them briskly walked passed the building's dark rooms and headed for Darien's car. Ever since the party, Darien had been taking her home every evening. One might say that they were together, but neither one admitted that, even after the kiss they shared on the balcony. Somehow, they were just really close friends in their minds. Denial was still running.  
  
Serena accompanied Darien's fast pace but suddenly slowed down. A wave of nausea swept over her, causing her to seek support against the walls. Darien flashed her a worried look. " Serena, what's wrong? "  
  
Serena felt all of the food she had eaten for dinner rise up to her throat. Fortunatly, she managed to hold it down.  
  
" Nothing, just got a bit dizzy, " she replied weakly.   
  
Darien was skeptical about this but didn't interrogate. The two of them continued walking again but this time, they held a slower pace.   
  
" You know what Darien, I think I'll just go grab a cup of late coffee really quick. Why don't you go to the car and I'll meet you there? I just need to order a quick take-out, " Serena remarked.  
  
Darien frowned in confusion. It wasn't like to her to drink coffee so late in the evening. Besides, could she actually cross the streets on her own after what just happened? " Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you? "  
  
" I'm sure, " she smiled.  
  
Darien hesitantly nodded before walking off to his car. Serena walked off in the opposite direction, heading for the coffee shop. But what she didn't notice were the eyes of flames that were watching her from across the street.  
  
Beryl was watching Serena from her car while grinning evily. After all this time, she will finally fullfill what she had vowed to do a long time ago.  
  
Gripping the steering wheel, Beryl watched Serena cross the street. Sweat poured down her neck. She will finally get her revenge on that bitch.  
  
Waiting patiently like a cat eyeing a mouse, Beryl watched Serena as she slowly approached the middle of the street. " C'mon Serena. Hurry up, " she hissed.  
  
At that point, Serena finally got to the middle of the street. " Gotcha, " Beryl grinned evily. Stepping on the gas, Beryl headed for Serena at full speed, enjoying the music of burning tires screeching.  
  
Serena blinked when she saw a bright flash of white light chargin at her. Turning to her side, she gasped but didn't manage to scream. It was too late. Everything happened too quickly for her to move out of the way.  
  
Beryl's car hit Serena, sending the girl's head smashing against the window shields and falling onto the paved streets. Darien saw this and instantly ran toward her. " Serena, he called out, feeling the anger for whoever hit her surge within him along with anger at himself. Why didn't he accompany her?! Why didn't he just insist that he went along?  
  
Beryl growled when she saw Darien running toward the girl. A crowd of people had gathered around Serena while he frantically pushed his way through. Beryl cursed, not realizing that her car was still running at full speed. That wretched man! How could he still think about Serena even after she was covered in blood?!  
  
Blinded by her jealousy, Beryl stepped on the gas even harder before turning back to face the road. Unfortunatly, it was too late for her as well. She was heading straight for a parked car and couldn't even move out of the way. Her speed was too fast and her screeching tires held a firm grip in the wrong direction.  
  
Frantically trying to move out of the way, Beryl screamed in frustration. Looking up, she felt a tear of anger slide down her cheek.   
  
A shower of glass pieces flew into the air and landed on Beryl's car. One of them managed to pierce Beryl's chest, right below her heart.  
  
A small gasp escaped Beryl's lips. A gush of dark red blood flowed out her chest while her features displayed frozen terror. Her body began to tremble while her eyes slowly began to roll toward the heavens. Blood began to pour out of her mouth and slowly dripped down her body toward her shaking wrist.....which suddenly stopped.  
  
Now, only the sounds of glass pieces filled the air, along with the sirens of abulances.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A strong scent of alcohol filled Darien's nosetrils. The sound of children's cries of pain and phone calls ringing every second rang through his ears. But that didn't matter. Darien Blake paced frantically in front of the emergency room, cursing himself for not taking Serena across the streets himself.   
  
Andrew, Rei, Mina, and Lita all sat down on the benches beside the emergency room. The girls had tear streaked faces while Andrew held his face within his palms. Darien looked like a wreck. Like a father waiting to see his new born baby, Darien anxiously waited for the doctors to come out.  
  
As if an answer to his prayers, Amy Anderson stepped out of the emergency room. Andrew and the girls instantly stood up while Darien spat out his interrogations instantly. " What happened? Is she alright? What's going to happen to her? "  
  
Amy sighed. " Well Mr. Blake, I think you should sit down for this. "  
  
" No, tell me now, " he demanded firmly.  
  
Amy looked a bit hesitant at first. She didn't exactly know how to tell him the news, and she wasn't sure if he was ready to hear this. Either way, he had to hear them.  
  
" Mr. Blake, " she began. " Ms. Parker has suffered some severe injuries. Her ribs were nearly broken while her wrists' bones went out of place, but those can be fixed. Fortunatly, she's alive. "  
  
Darien sighed in relief. If Serena had died, then he would've died right there himself.  
  
" That's only the good news, " she continued solemnly.  
  
" What? " Darien began to feel his heart pounding again.  
  
" When her head smashed against that window shield, I'm afraid it was a bit too rough for her to handle. "  
  
" So what are you saying? Are you saying that she has to be placed in a mental-"  
  
" No, no. That's not it. "  
  
" Then what's wrong, " Darien demanded.  
  
Amy sighed again. " She has amnesia. "  
  
Darien seemed a bit too stunned upon hearing this. The others choked out a few sobs while Andrew could only stare. But there was nothing that could've prepared them for what was about to come next.  
  
" And another thing, Mr. Blake....we found something else, " Amy whispered.  
  
Darien only stared at her. He couldn't manage to say anything else anymore.  
  
" What else is wrong, " Andrew asked.  
  
Amy looked hesitant. There was no other way to say this rather than to be straight forward with it. " Mr. Blake, " she began. " Ms. Parker's pregnant. "  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: O.O First Beryl dies and now the stork's on the way. Chapter seven won't be out anytime soon, so I'm afraid you'll just have to wait.  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry it took me such a long time just to get this chapter out. School work has been terrible plus I had to work on my web page. I'm really sorry about that.  
  
Please excuse any typos I have created. No one's perfect so I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made.   
  
Thank you once again to all the people that have paid me wonderful compliments . I really appreciate it. :) Hopefully, I'll get chapter seven out soon. Sorry to stop here but I had to. So I shall see you all nextime mortals. I must take my departure.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 7 By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" Ms. Parker's pregnant....."  
  
Those three words rang through Darien's ears like a plague. How did she get pregnant? Who was the father? Was it him? Or someone else........  
  
" What, " Darien remarked blankly, still feeling too stunned to speak more than one word.  
  
Amy sighed. " I'm really sorry to say this Mr. Blake, but Ms. Parker's pregnant. Fortunatly, the baby survived. However, in Ms. Parker's condition, I don't think she can take care of her own child. I don't think she even knows who she is. "  
  
" So what are you saying, " Andrew interrogated.  
  
" We need to know who the father is. If we find him, he is to take full responisbility for the child. If we don't, then I'm afraid the child will have to be placed under adoption. "  
  
" Why not give the kid to us, " Lita cut in.  
  
" Since the child is very young, he or she must be with a mother and a father. I'm afraid the government won't allow it if he or she were to live with one of Ms. Parker's friends. "  
  
" But who's the father, " Mina asked with hint of hesitation in her voice. " How do we know who he is? And how do we know if he's even here in this very city? For all we know, he might have flown out of the county after....well, you know. "  
  
" Our records show that Ms. Parker is one month pregnant. That means that she had intercourse not too long ago. One month isn't exactly a long time to get ready for flights out of the country. This means that the father is still here...."  
  
All eyes fell upon Darien. The man simply blinked at them before frowning. " You're not thinking I'm the father, do you? "  
  
" Well Darien....you and Serena did take off to tour the mansion during the party. I saw you guys kiss at the balcony right before you lead her away. Not to mention that the party was just a month ago, " Rei sighed.  
  
" So you're blaming me for fucking Serena?!, " Darien demanded.  
  
" We're not jumping into conclusions Darien, " Mina calmly replied. " All we ask is that you tell us if there was any time that you and Serena had-"  
  
" No. We never did. I'm not a man to take advantage of women, " Darien barked.  
  
" You may not have taken advantage of her, Darien. But you might have done it out of love..." Rei replied in a solemn voice.  
  
Darien frowned. His breathing was ragged while his nervous heartbeat thumped. Sweat poured down his neck, creating more anxiety to fill him. Was he really the father of Serena's child?  
  
" We're not blaming you for anything. All we want you to do is just try to remember if there was a time that you and Serena....made love. It may not have been out of lust, Darien. But there is a chance that you couldn't keep your feelings for Serena hidden anymore, " Andrew stated.  
  
Darien seemed to ponder for a moment before guilt and anger flashed through his features. His mind was in a heap of trouble and nothing but the word "baby" rolled through his mind. Baby...baby....was it his baby? Did he really have sex with Serena? Was he really the father?  
  
" Mr. Blake, if you don't remember whether or not you and Serena did have intercourse then the child will be put up for adoption. You're the only possible man to have had sex with her. That doesn't make you a bad man....but it does make you responsible for the child, " Amy stated firmly. " Please Mr. Blake. Tell us what you remember. For the child's sake... did you and Ms. Parker have sex during the night of October 19th? "  
  
Silence filled the air. All four eyes were cast upon Darien's stressed frame. His eyes seemed red as if tears were about to fall....but none did. Clenching his fists, Darien sighed. " Yes. I am the father of that child, " he whispered.  
  
Pain flashed through his mind. Pain for the woman that he nearly lost and probably didn't remember him...and pain for knowing that his child might grow up with a mother who didn't recognize her own child. Guilt accompanied the intesnse pain that beated upon his heart. Guilt for not saving Serena...guilt for not being able to control himself that night...guilt for not being there for Serena when she needed him...for nearly having his child killed in that car accident. But was it really his fault that he couldn't have prevented the accident? He didn't care. In his mind, he was guilty for everything.  
  
Though through his sorrow, there was still a flash of happiness and hope. Happiness for the fact that Serena was alive and that he was a father, and hope for the fact that maybe, just maybe, his child will grow up knowing that he or she had a mother who actually did remember everything. The question was.....when will she remember?  
  
" Well then Mr. Blake, I leave the child to you. Do you accept the responsibility?, " Amy continued.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Darien swallowed all his pain and looked up to face Amy. " I take full responsibility of my child. Whether or not the mother remembers she bore a child, I shall see to it that my son or daughter knows that he or she had a wonderful mother that has made my life complete, for at least a certain amount of time, " Darien's sentence trailed off as he felt the hot liquid rush to his eyes. However, just as before, he never cried.  
  
Amy nodded. " There's still a chance that Serena will regain her memory, Darien. It's just a matter of time, " Amy replied before sniffling. " I have work to do. Ms. Parker's inside the room, "   
  
Amy arched her back, regaining her proffesional composure once again. " You're allowed 15 minutes before they have to give her treatment again. You may come back tomorrow, " At that, the blue-haired doctor walked away with watery eyes, yet with a sedate composure.   
  
Taking in all the strength he could grab at the moment, Darien lifted a firm fist and gently opened the door. There was a small creaking sound that echoed in the silent room, while sunlight bathed every inch of it. A small coffee table stood at one corner while a cot and a cabinet lined the others. The bathroom door could be seen standing at one side of the room, while right beside the window stood a bed....and Serena.  
  
Her blue eyes looked so dull and lifeless. It was as if she were dead. Her blonde hair was matted and hung to her body like a second skin, while a white cloth circled her head. Her skin was a pale color, while her once sun-kissed lips were a pale shade of pink. What more...instead of her clothes going inward toward her body due to her flat stomach, it now went straight down instead. Her stomach wasn't big yet, but it was big enough for you to notice that it stomach seemed more like a straight stick rather than an hour glass.  
  
Darien's brows knitted together. Was the woman in front of him his Serena? Did the lifeless eyes that once shone full of life belong to her? Were her pale pink lips the rosebud ones he had tasted not too long ago? He couldn't believe it...he didn't want to. But he had to. The woman in front of him was Serena. But she wasn't the Serena he once knew.  
  
The girls sobbed silently while Andrew could only freeze in his place and stare. Darien slowly approached her bed and stood beside her. Her head was turned to the window and she seemed to stare at it for eternity.   
  
Darien stood in his place for a moment before slowly moving in the direction of the window so that she stared at him instead. But even if he did this, she neither blinked or seemed to breathe. She was a still statue who's chest only rose about half an inch before falling back down.  
  
It pained him. It pained him to see her this way, It pained him to know that the woman he once loved so much and still did was the statue in front of him. She was still beautiful...that was true. Yet her expressions revealed a tired and lost soul...not the one Darien knew.  
  
" Serena...." Darien's sentence trailed off as soon as he began. She didn't even flinch of blink. She didn't turn her head at the sound of her name. She didn't even look at him. Her eyes were glued to one spot only.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Darien began once again. " Serena...I- you, " Darien sighed. No words seemed to make it passed his throat. He couldn't find the right ones. Besides, even if he said something, would she remember him or the meaning of what he said? Questions like "Do you remember me?" or "Do you know what just happened?" raced through his head. However, he knew that he must refrain from relating to the past. It would be useless.  
  
" Serena, " he began once again. " How are you feeling? "   
  
She didn't blink.  
  
" I know that what hap-....what's going on right now might be strange but I...." How was he gonna say this? Did he even know what to say? Every sentence he said seemed to lead off back to the past and he knew she wasn't ready for that.  
  
Yet, she didn't flinch.  
  
" I know you must think I'm strange and all, talking to you as if I knew you, " he chuckled as if he were trying to smile through tears.  
  
Mute Silence....  
  
" And I'm pretty sure that the whole " Serena " thing must be consfusing too...."  
  
Frozen expressions....  
  
" Oh God, please don't make this hard for me. I mean- " Darien sighed. He didn't know what to say.  
  
A lost soul....  
  
" Serena, look at me, " Darien stated firmly yet gently, not knowing what else to say. And much to his surprise, she did.  
  
Serena slowly turned her head to face him, and what seemed liked a stone statue finally began to move. And for first time since he's seen her this way...she blinked twice.   
  
Darien's heart leapt with hope. Did she actually know him? Was the sound of her name actually familiar to her?  
  
Darien felt like smiling yet only half a smile and half a worried look crossed his features. His midnight blue spheres looked deep into her own blue eyes.   
  
His heart seized it's joy.   
  
Her eyes were lifeless. They were still as blue as the sky, but the once free and joyfull soul that he saw in them was gone...lost forever. He had lost her.  
  
Darien opened his mouth to say something yet no words managed to escape. Once again, he was at a loss of words. Was this what it felt like to loose a loved one? Was this what it felt like to not be recognized by someone whom you have given your life to? Was this what it felt like to know that the person you loved is lost....which makes you lost as well?  
  
Only the seconds of a clock that hung on the wall echoed through the still air. The faint sound of Darien's heartbeat accompanied the music, while Serena's soft breathing came along.   
  
Serena opened her mouth to say something. Darien's heart was filled with hope once again. Was she going to fill his ears with words of recognition? Or that words that he dreaded to hear......  
  
" Who are you, " she asked.  
  
His heart seemed to die right then and there. They came. The words he didn't want to hear echoed through his ears like a plague. Who was he? He didn't recognize the lifeless eyes that were before him and now she didn't recognize him at all? But then again..what else could he expect? She was gone forever from him. Why should he still hope? It would useless.  
  
Darien sighed. " Serena-"  
  
" And why do you call me Serena, " she cut in. Her eyes seemed to stare at him as if she were a little girl who was mutely begging her father for candy.  
  
" I-" Darien began. That was a good question. Who was he? She was lost and so was he. With Serena gone from him forever, he was a dead man. He didn't live. Serena was his life and she was lost....so he might as well be dead. After all, what would you do with your very soul gone from you? Would you still recognize yourself, even after being lifeless? He didn't even know what to say, so how would he figure out what to do with his life now that she was gone?  
  
Darien moistened his lips. Her eyes were staring at him intently as if they silently demanded for an answer. They were still gentle, yet the person inside them was different.....someone Darien didn't know.  
  
He was about to say something but his sentence was forgotten before it was even started the moment Amy came inside the room.  
  
" Mr. Blake, your time's up, " she announced. " Ms. Parker needs her treatment right now. "  
  
" Treatment? What treatment, " Rei interrogated.  
  
" Her head's still badly bruised and it needs to heal soon. We need to give her medicine regularly to help the wound heal. If it stays open any longer then she will vulnerable to numerous deseases, " Amy replied calmly. " You will able to visit her again tomorrow. "  
  
Andrew and the girls gave Serena one last look before solemnly walking out of the room. Darien only took a few steps toward the doorway with his eyes still glued on her.   
  
Even as a different person, she was still beautiful. The sunlight luminated her features while her blue eyes curiously roamed upon all the nurses that surrounded her. She turned her head in different directions numerous times, observing each bottle or glass of water that the nurses picked up. She was like a lost kitten, yet she was still an angel. But was she still his angel?  
  
" Mr. Blake, " Amy called out from the doorway, signaling him to leave.  
  
Darien caught Serena's gaze before taking a few more steps toward the doorway. His eyes were still glued to hers since her own spheres had met his gaze. The two locked, yet it wasn't the same held gaze of love that they once shared. For Darien, it was a gaze of hope and determination to search for the soul he once knew. For Serena, it was more of a curious look...a look that craved for recogniztion. Yet her eyes were still intent and watched him, blinking a few times, regardless of the people around her.  
  
Darien clenched his fists and turned to Amy. " Who did this, " he demanded.  
  
" What do you mean, " Amy knitted her brows together in confusion.   
  
" Who did this to Serena? Who nearly killed her?!, " his voice was beggining to rise with anger.  
  
Amy sighed. " Beryl did. "  
  
Darien gritted his teeth before turning to leave.   
  
" Wait, " Amy grabbed Darien's wrist, preventing him from going out there in search of the witch. " It would be useless to go out there and look for her. "  
  
" What do you mean? That bitch out there nearly killed Serena and my child, and she still took Serena away from me. I have to kill her-"  
  
" She already was. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" She's dead, " Amy stated.  
  
Silence filled the air. Darien seemed to freeze for a moment before slowly turning to face Serena who was still staring at him. Darien smiled at her as a promise that he would return the next day. He was rewarded by a small smile. Serena gently smiled back at him, causing his heart to leap with hope once again. Perhaps he hadn't lost her for good yet. Maybe there was still a chance that she would return to him....  
  
" Ms. Anderson! Oh thank goodness you're here, " a woman in a tight white dress and with waist-length red hair exclaimed.   
  
Amy turned around and frowned in confusion. " Excuse me? "  
  
" I'm Barbara Ellwood. "  
  
Amy squinted her eyes as a sign of no recognition.  
  
" Beryl's sister, " the woman replied, hoping that Amy would know who she was.  
  
Amy raised her brows and nodded. " Oh hi, I'm sorry but I didn't know you were..."  
  
" Oh don't worry, that's fine. Is my sister alright?, " she asked.  
  
Amy bit her lip. This was going to be hard. " Um...Ms. Ellwood, I'm really sorry to say this but...." she hesitated for a moment before continuing. " Your sister didn't make it. "  
  
Barbara blinked. " What? "  
  
" I'm sorry. Beryl died in a car crash. "  
  
A look of shock crossed Barbara's features. Her mouth hung open while her body instantly froze. Two small tears made their way down her cheeks before she raised her hand to cover her face and wept. Amy reached out and hugged her, " I'm sorry Barbara. I'm really sorry. "  
  
" Who killed her, " Barbara choked out into Amy's shoulder.  
  
" No one did. She tried to kill someone and ended up killing herself instead. Your sister was blinded by her jealousy, Barbara. And I'm sorry to say this but...she did this to herself. You can't blame anyone for killing her. "  
  
Barbara choked out a few sobs before reaching into her purse to take out a hankerchief. Carefully raising it to her face, she gently padded her nose with it, using only her thumb and index finger. Amy shook her head at this while Darien cocked her brow. It wasn't surprising that this girl was related to Beryl...both acted like spoiled brats.  
  
Carefully folding the piece of cloth, Barbara placed it back inside her purse and sniffled. " Who did she try to kill, " she asked in a calm, yet shaky voice.  
  
" Serena Parker. "  
  
" The model?, " she sniffled.  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" But why would she kill a- a very talented young woman?, " she frowned.  
  
" Let's just say jealousy has a price, " Amy remarked.  
  
" Oh...." Barbara's sentence trailed off as a look of pondering and worry flashed across her face.  
" Well, is.....is Serena alright then? "  
  
" Yes, she's alright. Luckily, she made it out alive but she does have amnesia....and she's pregnant."  
  
" She is? " Barbara exclaimed as a look for worried shock covered her expression. " Who's the father? "  
  
" I am, " Darien replied in a firm voice, finally making his presence known to the new lady. Barbara's eyes roamed around his body and her brows seemed to cock in approval. A small approving grin seemed to rise to her lips but that was instantly covered by a frown. " Oh, I see. Well, is the baby alright then? "  
  
" Yes, the baby's fine. It's a miracle the child survived, " Amy smiled.  
  
" So, where is this Serena anyway? "  
  
" She's inside the room but you can't go inside right now. The nurses are giving her treatment. "  
  
" May I take a peak, " Barbara put on a look of innocence.  
  
Amy was really skeptical about even letting the girl in the hospital. The girl looked look a drama queen and she seemed to fake every reaction she had. Even the tears looked fake. " Sure, " Amy nodded hesitantly before stepping aside for Barbara to pass.  
  
" Thank you, " Barbara whispered before taking a peak inside the room. Her eyes roamed around the place and the nurses before finally landing on Serena. Her eyes narrowed...  
  
So this is the girl that got my sister killed, she thought bitterly. Well yeah, she is a beauty and I can see why Beryl was jealous of her. So maybe it's not her fault if my sister died, but it is her fault for fucking....what's his name? Mr. Right and Knight in Shining Armor over there looks like the perfect guy to me.....too bad he's got a kid with that slut, she inwardly snorted.  
  
Serena caught Barbara's gaze and this made the woman instantly put on a fake smile. However, Serena could still see through it. She squinted her eyes as if she suspected that Barbara's smile was fake before pasting on a small fake smile at well. Inside, Barbara grinned evily.   
  
Who said I couldn't steal that guy? The girl has amnesia anyway so how will she know if I'm stealing her man or not? The poor guy looks stressed so he must really love her, Barbara thought while flashing Darien a quick glance. Licking her parched lips, she grinned inwardly. All I have to do is be Miss Nice and be sensetive around the guy. He'll loosen up around me and I could steal his mind off that whore in a snap...then again, it might take some time. But if I could act like a proffesional actress, then what else can't I do? Barbara smirked to herself before closing door and facing Darien.  
  
" The poor girl looks stressed. I hope she feels better, " Barbara lied, putting on a look of innocence.  
  
" I know...so do I, " Amy replied. Darien only seemed to be lost in deep thought.  
  
Frowning at the fact that he wasn't paying attention to her, Barbara cleared her throat and smiled. " Well it's a pleasure meeting you Amy, and I hope that all of you will pray for my dear sister's good soul. "  
  
Amy nodded " Likewise. "  
  
Barbara grinned before turning to Darien. " Same with you sir. "  
  
Darien snapped out of his thoughts and looked up in confusion. " Pardon? "  
  
Barbara gritted her teeth and smiled. The man didn't even notice her! " I hope Serena feels better, Mr....."  
  
" Blake. Darien Blake, " he stated.  
  
" Ah, Darien. Well I hope that Serena feels better...Darien, " she smirked.  
  
Darien nodded and smiled as if he weren't sure about something. " Sure...no problem. " How long would he have to endure talking to this slut? For a girl who's sister just died, she sure didn't look sad enough.   
  
Barbara nodded at both of them before walking off, her hips swaying from side to side.  
  
Yup she was deffinitly Beryl's sister, Darien snorted inwardly. There was something very strange about that girl, and both he and Amy knew about it. However, neither one said anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Barbara walked sedately passed the other people in the hospital as if nothing had happened. A small, malicious grin was pasted on her face while her thoughts drifted back to Darien. That man is so fine, she chuckled inwardly. Once Serena's out of the way, he's all mine....  
  
" Excuse me, Ms. Ellwood?, " a man cut in her train of thoughts.  
  
Barbara's first instinct was to yell at him but quickly pasted on a smile instead. " Yes? "  
  
" I have the schedule for your sister's funeral here, " he handed a white sheet of paper.  
  
Barbara accepted the sheet of paper and pretended to blink away a few tears. " Oh, yes...please don't mention the word "sister." It pains me enough to show my sorrow, " she sniffled.  
  
The man cocked his brow and nodded. " Alright then. Well, have a good day, " he replied before walking off.  
  
Barbara stared at the sheet of paper. Her brows knitted together. Like I care about that no good sister of mine, she humphed inwardly. With Beryl and Serena gone, Darien's up for grabs. Perhaps that little brat was actually good for something....getting that pesky blonde out of the way. Pray for my good sister's soul, that's a good one, Barabara laughed inwardly.  
  
Ripping the sheet of paper, she threw it in the nearest wastebasket and walked off.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm...a jealous bitch for a witch with a drama queen for a sister...interesting isn't it? First Beryl's gone and now a new hag comes into the scene....you didn't really think the terror had ended now, did you? *grins*  
  
Chapter eight's coming up. However, I don't think it will be out soon. I have this crazy science project that's due on Jan. 22 and I haven't even started on it! =O  
  
Ayway, thanks for all your wonderful compliments. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that this was so short but I'm running out of time right now and I don't think I can work on my fanfiction again any time this week. Please understand. But please remember that I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
Please excuse any spelling errors I have created as well. It's pretty easy to miss a few errors once you're reviewing something.  
  
Anyway, I have a favor to ask from all of you....  
  
I've been working on my webpage and site, and I've managed to add a chat, email service, message boards, and some photos to it. It's brand new so no one's using it yet, though I would like to get people on it as soon as possible. Please check it out. ^^''  
  
My webpage is "expage.com/midnightvampiress"  
My site is "midnightvampiress.tuxedomask.com"  
  
I'm still going to add other stuff to it but that will take some time. ~_~  
  
Anyway, thanks again to all of you. I shall see you all at dawn.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 8 BY; Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" Hello, " Mina greeted the moment she stepped inside the hospital room. Sunlight poured inside and it was almost too bright for her to see clearly. Squinting, her eyes fell upon Serena's still sillouhette gazing out the window.  
  
Serena turned around and smiled gently. " Hi. "  
  
" I came here with some rolls...they used to you be your fav-...I mean, I figured you'de like them," Mina bit her bottom lip. It's been about nine months now since Serena got pregnant. The baby was due soon and this only built up more anxiety within Darien and everyone else who knew Serena. They'de visit her everyday, yet most of the time they'de always forget the one rule they were suppose to follow....never speak of the past around Serena. It would be too much for her to handle.  
  
Serena looked at the plastic bag Mina carried which she set on a coffee table.   
  
" Oh, and I also brought you some milk, " Mina smiled while setting a carton on the table as well.  
  
Serena smiled. " Thanks. The hospital ran out of milk and I badly need it. "  
  
Mina grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with the white liquid. Even with amnesia, her cousin never failed to skip out on her favorite beverage in the world. " So how's the baby doing, " she asked while handing Serena the cup.  
  
Serena took it gratefully and took a long sip, allowing her tongue to savor the cool taste. " She's doing fine, " she smiled.  
  
It was a girl.  
  
Doctors managed to take an ultra-sound of the baby a month ago, and they managed to determine the child's sex. It wasn't going to be long before she bore her child.  
  
" Have you named her yet, " Mina asked anxiously.   
  
For a month since she knew the child's gender, she's always asked her cousin what she wanted to name the child. Yet Serena never did come up with a name. Darien couldn't come up with one either. The two were like strangers even after all this time, and if he suggested a name then what would Serena think? That he was the father? Well he was, but she wasn't ready for any of that yet.  
  
" Serenity, " Serena stated.  
  
" What? "  
  
" I want to name my child Serenity. "  
  
Mina blinked. " Serenity? That's a really unique name..."  
  
" I know. Even I don't know if there are any other children in the world by that name. "  
  
Mina knew. Serena's mother was named Serenity though she died long before Serena turned seven. Mina remembered her very clearly. Serenity was like a second mother to her and probably the best mother for Serena. She wouldn't be surprised if there turned out to be a connection between the two.  
  
" Why Serenity?, " Mina walked over to Serena to help her sit down. Her cousin's stomach had grown so big that she could barely walk.  
  
Serena managed to sit down on the bed with a sigh. Sweat was actually pouring down her neck.   
" Because....I just feel as if I knew someone before by that name. I just felt like it. Besides, my little girl hardly kicks....she just moves around a bit and kicks softly a few times. She seems like a gentle child so Serenity fits her....you don't think that's a bad name, do you? "  
  
" Oh no, it isn't. It's a beautiful name and I think your baby will like it. " Mina smiled.  
  
" Thanks....you're a great friend, " Serena smiled back.  
  
Mina's smile faded. Friend? That's always the word Serena used around her...friend. Never cousin, at least not for a long time. Perhaps she knew how Darien felt...except in a different way.  
  
" Something wrong, " Serena took note of her friend's sad face.  
  
" Oh no, nothing...I was just wondering what her nickname would be, " she lied.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe Serena too....or maybe Rini. I think I'll just leave that up to you guys. Sometimes nicknames just fly out of people's mouths and they don't even plan on it. We'll just see what you guys start calling her. "  
  
" Alright. "  
  
Silence followed the room. Mina's eyes were downcast while Serena seemed to be lost in deep thought. Her throughts traveled to her baby whom she was going to see very soon. Then her mind flew to Darien....who was he? Why did she feel as if she knew him, but why were they like strangers around each other? And why did he always look stressed. He had Barbara so why....  
  
Barbara. Serena's eyes narrowed. She didn't like that girl's attitude. She always pretended to smile while Serena could see through her all along. Barbara seemed to always flirt with Darien during all these months but he never really seemed to take interest in her.   
  
Serena's through left that cold name. Why should she care about Barbara? Just the sound of her name sent goosebumps down her spine. Perhaps she should start focusing on a better question. Something that she's always intended in finding out but never told anyone. Something that perhaps Mina might know.....  
  
" Mina, " Serena's voice broke the silence.  
  
Mina's head jolted up. " Yeah? "  
  
" I wanna ask you something. "  
  
" Go on. "  
  
Serena seemed to hesitate for a moment. She was beggining to think it was silly of her to think of such a thing but then again, what did she have to loose? " Do I.....do I have a-a family, Mina? "  
  
Mina's heart seemed to rise with hope and shatter in depression all at once. Of course you have a family, Mina's mind screamed. Your family's right in front of you, Mina cried inwardly. It pained her to see Serena in a state in which she didn't remember anyone. But then again, she couldn't tell her anything about the past.  
  
" Well yeah, Serena. You do have a family. "  
  
Serena's eyes seemed to sparkle. " I do? "  
  
" Yeah.....they're always in front of you. "  
  
" What do you mean? The doctors told me they don't know who my family is-"  
  
" The doctors are wrong. I'm your family, Serena. Lita's your family, Rei's your family, even Andrew's your family.....and so is Darien. "  
  
Serena's smile faded. How could she tell Mina that that wasn't she meant to ask. How could she tell her that she did look at Mina and the rest of them as a family, but she was looking for someone related by blood?  
  
" Um....thanks Mina. You are my family, " she smiled weakly.  
  
Mina knew what she thinking. She was right. Mina and the rest of them were her family and she just gave out the truth. But Serena didn't know it. Perhaps the doctors were right. Maybe she couldn't handle the truth yet...not in her state. She'll probably just have to figure things out on her own.   
  
" Just look for your family within you Serena. I'm sure you'll find them, " she smiled. " So, I'm going to work now. I'm gonna visit you again later. Do you want me to bring you something on my way back here, " Mina changed the topic.  
  
" Sure....if it's not too much trouble. "  
  
" No, of course not. What do you want? "  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip. " Um...cheese sticks in peanut butter, " she blushed.  
  
" Alright, " Mina giggled at her cousin's cravings. Being pregnant must make people want the wierdest foods in the world.  
  
" Okay, I'll get you some. "  
  
" Thanks Mina. "  
  
" You're welcome. I'll see you later, " Mina bid good bye before turning toward the door to leave.  
  
Serena smiled and weatched her "friend's" form retreat out of the room. She could've smiled since Mina bought the time to visit, but something made her stop...  
  
A horse seemed to suddenly kick her, causing her to nearly double over in pain. Her breathing slowly became ragged, as she grabbed the nearest bed covers and slutched onto to it tightly, hoping the pain would go away. But it didn't.  
  
Sweat began to pour down her neck as she seemed to feel more horses kicking upon her. It wasn't long before she let out a pain-filled scream...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello, " Darien spoke into his cell's receiver upon hearing it ring for the sixth time.  
  
" Hello, Darien... "  
  
A small chill rose to his spine. He cringed at the sound of the voice, knowing whom it belonged to. A small frown caused his brows to knit together. He gripped the his phone tightly as a strong urge began to creep upon him, willing him to just hang up...  
  
" How are you, dear? "  
  
" I'm fine, thank you very much Barbara. I've been having an okay day until now, " he bit back sharply.  
  
" Oh, poor baby's feeling bad. What's wrong?, " she cooed annoyingly.  
  
You! Darien's mind screamed out. However, self control got a hold of him and shut his mouth before he said anything. The woman on the other line was obviously too dense to know the answer to her question, so he might as well not make things worse.  
  
" Nothing, " he replied flattly.  
  
" Nothing doesn't sound right. You don't have to lie to me-"  
  
" Look, I have to go. Work awaits me, " he forced the words out through gritted teeth.  
  
A small sigh came from the other line. " Alright then. See you at dinner then, baby? "  
  
" Dinner? We're not having dinner. I never said we would...never had dinner. What makes this time any different? "  
  
" But- "  
  
" I gotta go. "  
  
" But I reserved- "  
  
" Well that's not my problem is it? You never discussed dinner with me, and I never agreed to anything. I never will. So cancel whatever you saved. "  
  
" Fine! I'll talk to you later, then? "  
  
" Barbara...I have important clients whom I am going to converse with on my phone later. "  
  
" Alright then. No dinner...no phone calls...why are you so harsh?, " her voice began to crack as she began to put on another crying act. " It's just not fair. You're always so cold when all I do is try to make you feel better. What's wrong with me? Do I do anything wrong? Tell me, baby. This hurts me so I have to know- "  
  
" Barbara, the last thing I need right now is a stupid little act on this shit. Stop it. You're talking about nonsense. I never said anything about what you've planned for me. "  
  
" Exactly. But you surely show bad feelings toward me. Why can't you just-"  
  
" Barabra, we've been over this numerous times. Just please stop it. I've had enough. "  
  
" But- "  
  
" Good bye Barbara. "  
  
" Wait....don't hang up! Oh, fine! Be that way! Bye! "  
  
Darien let out a small sigh of relief before opening his mouth to say something once again. " Oh, and Barbara..."  
  
" What, " came her squeaky voice.  
  
" The name's Mr. Blake to you, " he replied sharply before hanging up, a small smile playing upon his lips. That got her to shut up.  
  
Darien let out another sigh of relief right before hearing his phone ring again. Frowning, Darien cursed in frutstration before turning on his cell.  
  
" What do you want now, Barbara?!, " he barked.  
  
" Darien, it's Mina...."  
  
The anger within him slowly faded as relief began to take over. However, his relief was not going to last. " Oh, sorry Mina. I thought you were someone else. Is something wrong? "  
  
" Darien, I have some important news...."  
  
Anxiety suddenly seemed to fill him. Important news? " What important news? "  
  
" It's about Serena...."  
  
Darien's heart suddenly pounded within his chest. A part of him cried out that perhaps Serena had regained her memory, but the sound of Mina's voice killed all rays of hope within him.   
" Serena? W-what about Serena, " his voice nearly cracked.  
  
" Darien, Serena needs you at the hospital now. "  
  
" Why?! "  
  
" She's having your baby tonight...."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Cliffhangers! =O Don't you just hate then? Well, at least I managed to get this chapter out, as I promised for this week. Hopefully I'll be able to start on chapter 9 soon.  
  
Thanks again to all those people that have been so nice as to pay me compliments. I appreciate all your generosity in doing this and I am eternally gratefull. Thank you very much.  
  
So I must take my departure for now. I shall see you all nextime and Happy Valentine's Day!!  
  
P.S. Out of curiosity, do any of you have a valentine? ^^'' Just curious 


	9. Chapter 9

  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 9 By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)   
**************************************************************************************  
  
Silence filled the air. Only the faint sound of Darien's anxious footsteps, the wails and sobs of other people, phone calls, emergency sirens, nurses and doctors calling out to each other, and soft words of comfort could be heard.   
  
The faint smell of alcohol entered Darien's nostrils as beads of sweat trickled down his neck. His heart thudded like a stick beating upon a drum. His hair was matted to his neck while his strong limbs carried him as he paced around in front of the delivery room.   
  
Darien, Mina, Andrew, Ken, and Lita had arrived two hours earlier, right before Serena was rushed to the delivery room. The baby was due that evening.  
  
He was going to be a father. Just the thought of it made his hope rise, but something always managed to pull it back down. Father of who? Father of Serena's baby? How could he be the father of the child she would soon have when she didn't even know him? How would he explain things to her or the child? Besides, in Serena's condition, what if she didn't make it alive after the baby was born? What would he do when the child has arrived, and what about Serena? Didn't he have to be a husband as well as a father?   
  
Mina wrapped her arms around her shoulders while Andrew placed his own arms around her. Darien envied them. How was it that Andrew managed to be a good soul mate for Mina, even after only being with her for three months, while he couldn't even be a good boyfriend to Serena? Wasn't he suppose to prevent the accident? How could he expect to be a good father when he couldn't even be the good husband Serena deserved?  
  
Darien's ears picked up the faintest sounds. Nurses speaking over the intercom, doctors discussing medical tests, loud sirens ringing outside.....but there were no baby cries. The only baby cries he heard did not belong to his own daughter. For one thing, no one came out from the delivery room to bring him the good news.....or bad.  
  
Lita sighed heavily as she stared at the celing. Her eyes fell upon Darien while another sigh escaped her lips.  
  
" Not excited I see, " she stated.  
  
" Why should I be excited when my child's and wife's lives are in danger?! I shouldn't even call her my wife....."  
  
" And why not? "  
  
" Don't you see, Lita? Serena has amnesia because of that car accident. I could at least have been there to push her out of the way. "  
  
" And what? End up getting hit yourself? That wouldn't help Serena at all. Knowing her, she'd rather get harmed than have those she care about be placed in danger. Seeing you injured would only hurt her more than she is now. "  
  
" Well, I could've jumped out of the way as well. That way we could've both been safe."  
  
" Darien....listen! No one could've prevented that accident. No one knew what was gonna happen, and even if you were in Serena's place at that time, she couldn't have prevented that as well. You can't expect to see the futurue and save someone before something bad happens. "  
  
" Well, I could've been smart enough to just escort her...."  
  
" I could've been this, I could've done that, she could've been saved....could've, could've, could've. Always could've! You're living in the past, Darien. The past is done. You can't grab a time machine and fly all the way back there to rescue her, so why keep blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault? "  
  
" No, Lita, you don't understand! "  
  
" It's you who doesn't understand things, Darien. Living in the past is worthless. What you need to do is focus on what you actually do to make up for that accident. You need to think of your child's and Serena's future, and not keep blaming yourself for something no one could've prevented. "  
  
Darien let out a deep sigh and clenched his fists in frustration.   
  
" Darien, " Lita began in a more solemn tone. " Serena wouldn't be happy if she saw you like this. Things can still get better you know, and blaming yourself is not helping. I mean, think about it. You're going to be a father tonight. Serena's going to be a mom....they'll both need you in the future. "  
  
" How can they both, when one of them doesn't even recall me? "  
  
" You never know what could happen. Besides, you have a daughter now. Don't you think it's about time you started thinking about her future? If you think you didn't do your job being a good husband, even though you were the best husband for Serena, then maybe you can take this as a second chance and become the best father for Serenity. You still haven't lost everything...."  
  
Darien stopped in his tracks and burried his face in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he raised his eyes and met Lita's jade ones. " How is it that you always talk the shit out of me? "  
  
Lita smiled and shook her head. " I'm a girl, what do you expect? "  
  
Darien chuckled at this and turned toward Ken who was half asleep with his arm resting on Lita's. Practically everyone around was a couple....so maybe he could still make one again. Perhaps Lita was right. Maybe there was still a chance. Serena could come back to him...  
  
" Mr. Blake, " the sound of a doctor's voice cut the silence.  
  
All eyes instantly fell upon him as everyone crowded anxiously around the man, waiting for the news. Ken had snapped out his sleep at the sound of Darien's last name, while Andrew and Mina forgot about their words of comfort and stood up to greet him as well. However, Darien was there the moment he heard the man step out of the room.  
  
" What happened? Is she alright? Where's the baby, " the Darien interrogated.  
  
The doctor smiled. " She's doing fine, but the baby isn't out yet. The nurses need just about five more minutes and they'll get you your baby. "  
  
" So you're saying that they're still trying to deliver the child? "  
  
" Well, yes. It took us a long time since Serena has some injuries, I believe. We're taking things slow since we don't want any damage to afflict the mother or the child. "  
  
Darien let out a sigh of relief, yet his heart remained thumping.  
  
" I do, however, want to discuss some matters with you, Mr. Blake. "  
  
Darien flashed the doctor a questioning look. " Matters about what? "  
  
" About the child. About her family....she has no family. "  
  
" What are you talking about? She has a family....Serena's her family, I'm her family, Mina and the others are her family....what else doesn't she have? "  
  
" Yes, she does have a family with you....but not a complete one. "  
  
" With me? I think you're forgetting that-"  
  
" That's the problem, " he sighed. " Unfortunately, Serena wouldn't be capable of taking care of her own child. In her current state, she has no recognition of you or any other famlily members. So if she were to raise the child, then what would she tell her daughter who her father is once she's old enough to ask? Where would she take her daughter for education....for a child's needs? Within this hopital? How will she teach the child, and where will she get the money for support? "  
  
" The hospital will provide, of course. "  
  
" The hospital can't provide. Besides, do you expect to visit the child here everyday, saying you're her father? The child can't live in here.....she needs to live somewhere in which she shall be living a normal life, not one within a hospital with her mother who has to recognition of her past life. "  
  
" But Serena is her mother. Every mother deserves to be with her child, and I do not want my daughter growing up thinking that she has no mom. I don't want to send her to a normal school where she'll be treated like an alien all because her mother's in a hospital. "  
  
" Don't you want the child? "  
  
" Yes, I do, but Serena needs her more. Please doctor, Serena is already experiencing more pain than she should. The last thing she needs right now is having her baby taken away from her. And if I do take Serenity, then that wouldn't be any different. She still wouldn't have a complete family..."  
  
" That's another matter I wanted to discuss with you, " the doctor cleared his throat slightly. " Mr. Blake, I believe that you know someone named Barbara? "  
  
Darien's brows knitted together. Now how did that slut get in this picture? " Unfortunately, yes doctor, but the topic at hand is my family, not-"  
  
" Well, apparently, Barbara has claimed to be your fiance and has graciously offered to take care of the child with you. This means that the child will have a complete family....just with a differen't mother. "  
  
" What?! No! I refuse to have Barbara as my child's mother, when Serenity already has a mother far better than Barbara. I never agreed to any of this, and Barbara have never even planned to adopting a child. This is Serena and my child...not hers! Besides, I never proposed to her. We have never even gone out on dates and I've never held any affection for her. She doesn't have the right to just come up and-"  
  
" Well, she seems like a nice lady. She even kept asking me if Serena was alright, and if the baby was doing fine so far. She even volunteered to donate money to help Serena- "  
  
" Well, she's a fake actress who lies, to say at the least. No one even informed her about Serena's birth today, so how would you expect her-"  
  
" Well, she heard of it and the important thing is, Barbara seems like a nice lady and I think she'll make a good foster mother for Serenity. "  
  
" Are you out of your mind?! You take Serenity out of her mother's arms and dump her in the arms of another woman who doesn't know the first thing about caring for people other than herself! Besides, you don't know Barbara like I do. She's not what she seems-"  
  
" I know we have different opinions, Mr. Blake, but if you don't want Barbara to be the mother because you don't like her, then do it for the child's sake. Please. This is the only way. Think about it. "  
  
" There's nothing to think about! "  
  
" Then who else would take care of Serenity? Mina? Lita? Andrew, or Ken? Even if they were a couple they're not Serenity's real parents and the child needs at least one real parent to raise   
her. "  
  
" Then why not Serena?! "  
  
" I already told you the reason for that. She's not in the right condition to take care of a child. "  
  
" She's not now, but she will be. Just have me take care of her....alone.....for the first few weeks and I'll return her to Serena after that. Surely Serena would be in a good enough shape to care of her own child. "  
  
" Until she regains memory, no she won't. Besides, what will you tell Serena? Do you honestly plan to tell her that you're the father and you're going to raise the child for the first few weeks? "  
  
" Doc- "  
  
" Be logical, Mr. Blake. I know you're a reasonable man, and I know that it's hard to use you head in things like these. Unfortunately, you must. For the child's sake, Mr. Blake....for your own daughter's sake, please don't make things harder. The hospital knows what's best for Serenity and your wife, so you might as well go with the flow. You do want your daughter to have a good life, don't you? "  
  
" Of course, but I don't see how she will have a good life by staying with someone like Barbara. "  
  
" Just go with the flow, Mr. Blake. Please. "  
  
Darien was about to protest when the sound of a baby crying echoed from the room. Nurses rushed out to call the doctor, before running back inside.  
  
" I have to go. Your wife and daughter needs me, " the man stated before hurrying inside.  
  
A nurse came out to greet them, but held no baby in her arms. " The baby will be delivered to you soon. You can't go in yet though. We'll inform you when Serena's ready for short visitations. You will be allowed to hold the child for a maximum of five minutes, then she will be carried to the nursery. You can visit Serena after that, and you can visit both of them again tomorrow. "  
  
The sound of Serenity's cries still rang. It went on for a couple more minutes then it finally died down. Darien, Ken, Andrew, and the girls waited in anxiety when silence suddenly filled the air. It's as if someone had just placed a thick door in front of them, preventing any sounds from escaping. It was like a plague.  
  
Seconds passed like minutes, while these "minutes" seemed to extend to an hour until an eternity. Darien was begining to feel the urge to just go right in there and see what was going on. He couldn't handle this any longer.  
  
The seconds ticked, and silence rolled on.  
  
The silence could've killed him right then and there, together with the thoughts that haunted his mind.....  
  
" Mr. Blake, someone wants to meet you, " one of the nurses announced as she stepped out of the room, carying what seemed to be a large mouse wrapped in a pink blanket.  
  
Darien could only stare as his hands carefully felt the small child within his palms. Serenity struggled to move her fingers, as she softly yawned and squirmed in her father's hands. Her eyes have not yet opened, though Darien could see a soft blue color wtihin them, everytime she tried to open her eyes. Small baby noises escaped her throat, while a soft cry could be heard every now and then.  
  
Darien stared at his daughter with amazement. Her small hands were closed tightly, and very few blonde strands matted across her delicate head. He carefully shifted the child into a better position within his hands, though he did find this harder than he thought. His hands were shaking since he wasn't used to carrying a child....let alone his own daughter.   
  
Mina looked at her neice and giggled. " She's so small, " she commented.  
  
" Babies are always small when they're born, " Lita replied, her eyes fixed upon the child. It was as if Serenity all had them under a spell and held their gazes for an eternity.   
  
Andrew and Ken chuckled at the little girl. She looked almost exactly like her mother. She was a golden angel.  
  
" She's so beautiful, " Mina whispered while gently stroking the child's hand.  
  
A small smile came to Darien's lips. " She's my baby, " he replied proudly yet weakly. She was his baby....he had a daughter. But wasn't she Serena's baby too? Wasn't he suppose to have a wife as well?  
  
One of the nurses gently took the child from Darien's arms and flashed him an apologetic look.   
" Sorry sir, but we need to take Serenity into the nursery. You'll be able to visit her there tomorrow. "  
  
Hesitantly, Darien allowed his daughter to be stolen from his arms before being escorted into the delivery room by another nurse. " You have five minutes, " she stated. " Ms. Blake needs a lot of rest...she's a weaker condition than what normal mothers who just went through labor are suppose to have. "  
  
Ms. Blake....now why did that sound so right? It rang through Darien's ears like a sweet symphony, yet it would never come true. It was only a term. It couldn't mean anything now that Serena lost her memory.   
  
Darien nodded weakly at the nurse before walking into the room. The girls were ordered to stay outside with Andrew and Ken. Only one person could visit Serena at that time. Despite their protests, the other four grudgingly obeyed and simply stayed by the doorway.  
  
Darien's eyes fell upon Serena. Her hair was matted to her body which seemed to shine with sweat. A few bloody towels around her were quickly cleaned by the doctors and nurses while another nurse carefully wiped her body with a small towel. A clean blanket was placed upon her, while two other nurses carried the bloody blanket away.  
  
Darien slowly approached Serena, feeling lost upon seeing her this way. Her breathing was ragged and her face was terribly pale. He wanted to reach out his hand and stroke her, but one of the doctors in the room restrained him from doing so.  
  
" She is the mother of my child. Why can't I touch her, " Darien inquired.  
  
" Hospital rules, sir, " one of the nurses replied. " She's still in a delicate condition at the moment, and we just want to be careful and make sure that she doesn't catch any diseases. "  
  
" I don't have a disease, " he protested softly, since no one in the room wished to disturb her.  
  
" Yes sir, we know. However, we don't want to risk anything. If you do wish to touch her sir, then just please avoid her face. "  
  
Darien frowned at the nurse before facing Serena. Placing his hand upon her own, he softly sighed while gazing upon her deathly form. Perhaps they were right. Serena did look like she was in weak condition...weaker than she was suppose to be. Perhaps protests weren't....  
  
" Mr. Blake, " one of the doctors called. " Your time's up. Serena needs medical treatment. "  
  
" Medical treatment, " Darien echoed as an interrogation.  
  
" Yes, sir. As you can see she's too weak right now so we need you outside. You can see her again tomorrow. "  
  
Turning back to face Serena one last time, Darien bent down and placed a butterfly kiss upon her palms, before hesitantly walking out of the room. The doctor was conversing with the girls while Ken and Andrew flashed Darien a look that had "pity" written all over it.   
  
Darien knitted his brows together as he approached them. The doctor turned toward the Darien and sighed. Now the girls seemed to have that same look on their faces as well.  
  
" What's going on here, " Darien half asked, half demanded.  
  
" Mr. Blake," the doctor began. " I have arranged a conrtact for you and Barbara that I need you to sign. Barbara has already signed it, so all we need is your confirmation. "  
  
" My confirmation? Barbara signed it? This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the whole "complete family" thing, would it? "  
  
" It has everything to do with that, " he replied, handing Darien a sheet of paper.  
  
Darien took one look at it and frowned. " No, " he barked. " I won't sign it. "  
  
" Mr. Blake you must. We have agreed to this earlier already-"  
  
" I have not agreed to anything! "  
  
" Mr. Blake, look at Serena. Tell me, what do you see? "  
  
" I see my wife who deserves the chance to be with her duaghter. "  
  
" That is not what I see. Look....she's weak, weaker than she's suppose to be. Do you think she will able to support her own child in that condition? She can't remember anything, and she won't be able to recover until after at least three weeks. "  
  
" Then we'll wait-"  
  
" Mr. Blake, " the doctor sighed impatiently. " Do you want the truth? "  
  
Darien cocked his brow at the man and clenched his fists. " What truth, " he narrowed his eyes.  
  
The doctor seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. " Serena nearly died while giving birth to Serenity. That's why it took a handful of doctors and nurses such a long time just to deliver the child. She needed more treatment than normal mothers do, and she will need more. We have only managed to save her life for now, but if she has to take care of her child and strain herself anymore than she is now.......she won't make it. "  
  
Darien could only stare at the man in silence. A black cloud of death seemed to surround him, as the realiztation hit him.  
  
" Mr. Blake, we didn't want to tell you this because we didn't think you needed to worry anymore than you are now. But you have brought me to tell you this, so for the child's sake and Serena's life.....you must sign the contract. Your family's future lies upon you, so I suggest you make the most out of it. "   
  
Darien's eyes fell hopelessly upon the paper handed out in front of him. Defeat seemed to haunt him while the knowledge of this being the only way cursed him continously. It was the only way.... those words rang through his ears like a plague. He just never though they'de turn out to be right.  
  
The doctor handed out a pen to Darien which he weakly took into his hand. Leaning over, he hesitated for a moment. The pen's tip was less than an inch away from the contract, and Darien knew that the moment that tip touched the paper, his child and Serena's fututre would be forever sealed....and so would his.  
  
The pen shook rapidly within his palms. Darien was about to turn back when Serena's frail form caught his eye. This instantly changed his mind.   
  
Letting out a soft sigh of defeat, he bended down again to sign it. Lowering his arm, he flashed Serena one more look before allowing the tip of the pen to touch the paper......the touch that would seal his family's future forever.....  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: No!!!! Darien signed the contract, which means wedding bells will be ringing...except not for Serena and Darien. Who would've thought that he'd do the most unthinkable and worst thing he could make in his whole history of being the number one anime heart throb......marrying someone else????  
  
Anyway, thank you once again to all the readers that have reviewed my work. I have kept my promise and I have finished this chapter during the weekend. So rejoice! I have more time now! =D  
  
So I must take my departure. Chapter 10's coming up.....I don't know when. But I'll make sure to get a quick start on it. Hopefully it will be in before my birthday which is on March 3rd. :) Please excuse the typos as well. So thank you once again and belated Happy Valentine's Day!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The fruit is ripe and above you. All you have to do is reach for it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	10. Got Milk? - Chapter 10

  
Author's Notes: Greetings mortals. I am sorry that my fic has seemed semi - realistic, but I have been informed incorrectly by my cousin, and I have deliberately changed some of the details to make things more complicated. However, please take note that I shall give Serena her memory back soon.  
  
Please also take note that from this chapter on, I will not be using my name Midnight Vampiress any longer. I know I could've changed my profile, but I have my reasons for not doing so.  
  
Thank you to all the people that emailed me. I appreciate it. So here's chapter 10..on with the story.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 10 By: Hell's Huntress (DawnVampiress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" Where is she?!, " Serena called out as she jolted up from her bed, sweat pouring down from her forhead. " Where is she, " she repeated frantically. " Where's Serenity?! "  
  
" Serena, Serena, calm down, " one of the nurses called out. " Serenity's fine...she's in the nursery and she's being taken very good care of. You'll get to see her later. "  
  
" Why not now? "  
  
" She's sleeping. Once the child's awake we shall take you to see her. "  
  
Serena seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before a small wave of relief swept her. Letting out a small sigh, she settled herself back on her bed and wrapped her arms around herself. Her heart was still beating like a drum, and sweat still continued to flow.  
  
The nurse looked at Serena worriedly one more time before turning toward the door to leave, only to halt in her tracks at the sound of Serena's voice.  
  
" Angela, " she called.  
  
Angela turned around and walked back to Serena's bed. " Yes? "  
  
" Why is Barbara taking my child? "  
  
She froze. A black cloud seemed to shadow upon her, while her heart beat stopped completely. Angela stared at Serena for a moment, before the realization of what she said hit her. Letting out a nervous chuckle, Angela smiled at Serena, trying to hide her nervousness. " W-what do you mean, Serena? No one's taking your- "   
  
" Yes, someone is. I heard it. I heard what you were talking about. Barbara's taking my baby. I heard you duscussing something about a contract....why? "  
  
" Oh, Serena, you're imagining things. Barbara is not- "  
  
" Please Angela, I need to know. Please don't play innocent. I know I heard someone say something about Barbara taking my child and it wasn't a dream either. Why? "  
  
Angela sighed. She wanted to tell her, but she couldn't. But if Serena heard that, then did she hear what they were talking about as well other than that? Did she hear the part about Darien being her....  
  
" Tell me the truth, please. I need to know the truth. Is Barbara taking my child?!, " Serena's voice began to rise with anxiety.  
  
" Well, is.....is that all you heard? "  
  
" Yes.....is there more I need to know? "  
  
" No, " Angela let out a small sigh of relief inwardly. " But, you see, we need to make sure the child's future is ensured....having Barbara take care of Serenity is for the child's sake- "  
  
" So it is true, then? "  
  
Angela bit her bottom lip and looked away for a moment. How would she tell her this? There was no other way....she couldn't lie anymore. The truth was out and there was no way she could hide it. Letting out a small sigh of defeat, she whispered, " Yes. "   
  
Serena stared at her in mute silence. The air was still and damp, yet beads of sweat managed to slide down both of their forheads. It was a deathly plague. Both were uncomfortable, yet one was about to out-burst. Serena could only stare at Angela while slowly starting to shake her head.  
  
The nurses and doctors outside the room suddenly halted in their tracks as a spine-ripping scream pierced the air. Sorrowful sobs soon followed after that as if a wild animal ran in searching for it's child. Everyone rushed to Serena's room and looked inside, only to find a young woman who's face was filled with rage and tears.  
  
Serena gripped the sheets of her bed while raising them to her face as if she wanted to rip them apart with her teeth. Her eyes darted from each person in the room to Angela who was trying to approach her and calm her down.  
  
" Sssh Serena.....it's going to be alright. Barbara won't hurt-" Angela's attempts to calm the poor girl down were only fruitless. Her gentle gestures were only rewarded with hot glares, screams, and a wild waving of hands in the air.  
  
Serena screamed at Angela while either harshly pushing her away or grabbing her collar as if she wanted to kill her. She acted as if someome were about to kill her or as if she were the killer herself.  
  
" Serena- "  
  
" No! You can't take Serenity away!, " Serena cried in grief. Her world seemed to be torn down right then and there, as the realization hit her. They were going to take away the last thing that kept her alive.  
  
" Serena, calm down, " Angela cooed softly. " You child will be fine....she'll have a nice family- "  
  
" I am her family.....you'll make her have no family by taking her away! " Serena screamed wildly as if she had been a man cow gone lose.  
  
" You are her family, but she will still- "  
  
" Serenity! No, you won't take her away! "  
  
Angela bit her bottom lip while trying to smile. She slowly approached Serena while trying to embrace the poor girl. But she refused.  
  
Serena cowered away from Angela's embrace as if a cat had just cornered her. She tried to fight back, but all her strength and hope seemed to be dripping away.  
  
One of the older nurses in the hospital heard the noise from outside the room and rushed in. Her eyes went wide while staring at Serena in disbelief. Her eyes darted to the other nurses in the room while anger began to boil within her. " What do you think you're doing?! That patient's gone mad and she needs help....why are not doing anything?! What are you just standing there for? Do something! "  
  
The other nurses nearly jumped at sound of the woman's sudden loud voice, while some of them suddenly rushed out of the room.  
  
Angela looked up at the nurse and frowned, " Mrs. Cloren, Serena hasn't lost her mind. She just found out about something terrible so she's just shocked and- "  
  
" That woman whom you claim to be sane is acting like a wild bore! What makes you think she hasn't lost her mind? Even bad news can't turn a woman into a lunatic like her! "  
  
" Mrs. Cloren, she's not a lunatic! She just found out that her child isn't going to be with her anymore. Any mother would act this way of they found out such horrible news! It's beyond bad- "  
  
" Any mother would go mad if their child were to be taken away. That woman is mad and I will not have such a dangerous woman within this hopsital! "  
  
" But she's not dangerous- "  
  
" I'm calling a doctor. "  
  
" Mrs. Cloren...."  
  
" If that girl isn't out of her mind, then I'm sure she'll be smart enought to know that if you don't start calming her down, then I'm calling security to help me calm that beast! "  
  
Angela started to protest but only ended up staring hopelessly at Ms. Cloren's retreating form. The over grown nurse strode away, determined to shut Serena up.  
  
Turning over to Serena who had stopped screaming but was wildly sobbing, she bit her bottom lip and hugged Serena tightly. " Please calm down Serena...you heard what she said. You don't want to be treated as a lunatic, do you? "  
  
Serena didn't stuggle to get away this time but curled up into a ball and continued crying.   
  
" Serena, please stop, " Angela's voice grew more anxious and shaken up. " Please....please stop. " She didn't know what else to say.  
  
Serena only ignored her comments and cried even more.  
  
Angela bit her bottom lip and hugged Serena tightly, gently rocking her as if she were a child. Serena, who understood every word but was too bewildered to move, only collapsed into Angela's arms and cried upon her shirt. She felt as if her hands were to weak to even raise them.  
  
" Oh Serena, " Angela sighed while hugging the girl. It was the best she could do.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anxious wide strides carried Darien to her Serena's room. He roughly pushed the door open and stopped dead in his tracks upon laying eyes upon Serena. His heart was instantly filled with sorrow as he caught of the pitiful creature in front of him.  
  
" Serena, " the word escaped his lips as he began to walk toward her, only to be stopped. Amy grabbed Darien's wrist and looked up at him worriedly. " She refuses to be held by anyone. "  
  
" Amy, " Darien choked out. " Why-why are you- "   
  
" I heard about what happened. I had to come and visit. I'm sorry about...." her sentence trailed off as Darien looked away to face Serena. Hot tears seemed to be making their way up within him, but they never did come out.  
  
Clenching his fists, Darien turned to face Amy and frowned. " What happened, " he softly demanded.  
  
" Serena was told that Serenity would be taken away from her. The poor girl was horrified by the news. From what I was told, she was screaming and crying like a lunatic, which is why Mrs. Cloren thought that she was. "  
  
" Mrs. Cloren? What-"  
  
" She's a nurse here. She was about to call security, or so I was told, when another nurse in here, Angela Haze, calmed Serena down. It's a good thing she managed to do that, or Serena would be looking at a terrible future now. "  
  
Darien sighed. " I knew it this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have signed that- "  
  
" Darien, " Amy sighed. " Enough of the blaming yourself part. Serenity's going home with you today and there's nothing you can do to change that. You can, however, show that you love the child and that you'll take care of her, so that Serena can at least know that her child's safe. "  
  
Darien stared at Serena hopelessly. His world was torn apart as well. " This is not how things were suppose to go. I mean, one minute I was the new owner of this huge company and Serena was my model. Now I'm suppose to take care of a daughter I had with Serena and accept help from a bitch. Tell me Amy...how did this happen? "  
  
" I don't know, " she stated. " I don't know, Darien. But it happened. So I suggest you go out there, take your child in your arms, and take care of her. You might as well be silent about this. As much as possible, I don't want Serena to know that her child's being taken today. At least not in this conditon she's in now.....she's torn. "  
  
" I don't want to know that, " Darien replied flattly before silently walking away as if he were a statue come to life. His features were lifeless and his posture was stiff. His mind was frozen and unable to process anything at the moment. All he knew was that he had to take care of Serenity.   
  
Amy sighed deeply while glancing back from Serena's curled up form to Darien's retreating figure. " You're right....things are not suppose to be this way, " she whispered softly.  
  
Amy was about to turn to leave when a nurse suddenly walked up and loudly announced, " Amy, Serenity's all ready to leave with her new daddy now. "   
  
Amy's eyes went wide. Did the nurse have any idea of what she just did? She was about to tell her to be quiet but stopped right before she was about to say something. It was too late.  
  
Serena had heard what was said and her head instantly shot up. Her eyes stared at the nurse with anger, shock, and sorrow written all over it.  
  
The nurse, who was smiling since Serenity would be with her father, suddenly flashed Serena and Amy a curious look. A nervous chuckle escaped her throat. " What? Why are you all staring at me like that? "  
  
" What did you just do, " Amy half cried, half scolded. Before she knew it, another loud scream pierced the air.  
  
" No!, " Serena screamed as she instantly jumped out of bed. " Serenity!, " her screams echoed from the hallway. Nurses all stared at her again, while some of them instantly flashed her a frightened look. They knew who was coming.  
  
Serena was about to head for the elevator but only got so far since the nurses caught up to her. She wasn't fast enough to run.   
  
" No! Serenity!, " Serena yelled through tears while trying to struggle free. The nurses' grips were fastened tight upon her, preventing her from getting anywhere.  
  
" Serenity!, " Serena conitnued to struggle, only succeeding in nearly dragging the nurses along with her. Her anger boiled even more within her. Her eyes darted madly from each nurse, as the idea of them taking Serenity away from her made her feel worse. She gritted her teeth while her eyes seemed to burn with hatred.  
  
She screamed once again, but this time, it wasn't just a scream of sorrow. It was a scream of pure hatred and detrmination to get her child back. Thrashing like a bull, she practically threw off some of the nurses around her as she headed for the elevator. She was about to go in when the sound of a baby crying outside the hopsital made her turn to one of the windows instead.  
  
There, outside the hospital, was an ebony-haired man who seemed to sorrowfully hand Serenity to a red haired woman before hesitantly walking over to his side of the car. Serena's eyes narrowed at the other woman. She recognized her. " Barbara, " she hissed.   
  
The car then began to speed off while Serena desperately tried to follow it's direction while running past windows. She kept a close eye on it and seemed to be chasing it by standing before the window that was right above where the car presently was.  
  
She ran wildly and stopped when she reached a dead end. Grabbing her hair, she gripped it in frustration before turning to run toward the window in her room.   
  
Her breathing was ragged when she reached the window. Frantically, she pushed it open, only to find Darien's car speeding off into a crowd of other cars on the road. She could only watch in horror as the car disappeared into the daylight....and so did her child.  
  
" No, no, " Serena silently whispered as she began to shake her head." Serenity...Serenity....No! "  
  
Her knees seemed to melt below her as her weak form collapsed onto the ground. " Serenity, " she called out, managing to only raise her voice so much since it was practically out. She choked through her sobs as she burried her head in her hands. " No, not my baby....my baby...don't take away my baby, " she pleaded sorrowfuly.  
  
Her painful sobs echoed through the silent air outside her room. All the nurses who were watching instantly ran back to their places at the sound of wide foot steps. Heavy strides marched from a long distance to Serena's room, like a principal heading for a student.  
  
Mrs. Cloren was about two halls away from Serena's room, yet her foot steps could be heard loud and clear. She narrowed her eyes at her destination, only to be stopped by Angela right before she was about to enter Serena's room.   
  
" Mrs. Cloren, don't. Serena's child was just taken away from her so please understand. "  
  
" I already gave you the chance to calm her down yesterday, Ms. Haze. Serena didn't take that chance, did she? "  
  
" But that was yesterday. Today's different...today's worse. I mean, you have to understand. The poor girl just had her child taken away from her. Don't you think that- "  
  
" I have business to take of, young lady. Out of my way! "  
  
" But Mrs. Cloren, Serena's having a tough time now. All she needs is a little more time to calm down and she'll get better, I promise. "  
  
" We don't have a little more time to spare. "  
  
" But everyone needs some kind of space and time. All I ask is that you give it to her- "  
  
" Ms. Haze, please! Don't make me result to other ways of getting what I want. "  
  
" But Mrs. Cloren...."  
  
Serena's choked sobs softened at the sound of the two women's arguements outside. Her heart suddenly lept with fear as she weakly stood up on her knees. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Mrs. Cloren's shadow before desperately searching the room for some kind of way out.  
  
Her eyes could only land upom the one thing she was leaning on support for. The window. Her hope instantly dropped.  
  
The arguement still went on outside and Mrs. Cloren's shadow only increased the panic within her. Serena was about to give up when she caught sight of one thing in the hospital other than the window. The one thing that might just give her the freedom she needed.....  
  
" But Mrs. Cloren, Serena is feeling- "  
  
" I don't care how she's feeling! I have business to do. Remember Ms. Haze, I am the head nurse of this hospital. If you still value your job Ms. Haze then you will step aside! Do you understand me? "  
  
Angela stared at Mrs. Cloren who was smirking annoyingly. All hope seemed to drop as she hesitantly stepped aside for the older woman to pass. " Yes, ma'am, " she whispered.  
  
Mrs. Cloren raished her head up high and proudly slammed the door open, only to let out a loud gasp. Angela and all the nurses gathered around to see what happened, only to have their eyes widen. There was an open window....and Serena was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Serena's gone! =O Or is she really? *grins evily* Chapter 11's coming up. I am so sorry it took me so long to finish this but lots of stuff have been happening lately. However, I will try to speed things up more.  
  
Thank you so much the the readers who have stuck with me throughout this fanfic. :) I'm glad you guys liked it....and I am so sorry to disapoint you by making you wait. I'm not usually that type of person but as I have mentioned, things have been really hectic. ~_~  
  
So, stay tuned for chapter 11, and once again thanks to all.  
  
P.S. Pardon the typos.  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's Notes: Wuzzup people! Here is the next chapter (finally) of Got Milk. Thanx 2 all the people that emailed me....u guys r ma homies and i luv yall!  
  
Sorry, I'm a bit out of it today. Nobody ask. Anyhow, as I was saying, thank you to all the readers that have reviewed my work and I'm sorry it took me so long. So here's the next chapter to Got Milk....  
  
P.S. That song "Baby Got Back" is in my head right now. x_x My cousin's been playing it all day. HELP! If you don't know what that is, then does this ring a bell: "I like big butts and I cannot lie....." ;_;  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 11 By: Hell's Huntress - I have a new SCREEN NAME (two actually) FatalVampiress@aol.com or DevilsHuntress@aol.com, Email me or IM me there.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" Where is that witch?! " Mrs. Cloren was practically breathing fire. Angela looked around the room in anxiety, wondering where Serena had gone. If she did go out the window....then wouldn't she be.....  
  
" Angela come here! We're going to find that miserable little brat! " The fat woman yelled while heading out the door.  
  
Angela nodded and quickly followed, but not before glancing back inside the room one last time. A small smile slowly rose to her lips before turning away to leave. Somehow she knew that Serena was safe.....and she was right.  
  
As soon as the two ladies' shadows disappeared from her view and Mrs. Cloren's heavy strides faded, Serena slipped out from under her bed. Quietly, she peaked her head outside her room to make sure no one was there before fully stepping outside. Running on her tip toes, she quickly stepped behind a wall and waited for one of the nurses to pass.  
  
Poking her head out again, Serena began to run but still kept a close eye on everyone else around her, even though none of them saw her. Stopping by a door, she peaked inside what turned out to be a bathroom and saw the relflection of a nurse behind her whos back was turned. He seemed to be writing a few notes down on his clipboard.  
  
Serena sucked in her breath. What if he saw her? She was about to go inside the bathroom when she stopped. Turning around, she mentally counted to three and grabbed the nurse's collar right before he was about to turn. He was too strong for her.  
  
He frowned at the young woman and quickly, but not roughly, pinned her to the ground. Serena couldn't get up, but she did the first thing that came to mind. She elbowed him.  
  
Groaning out in pain, the nurse held his nose and looked up at Serena, only to have his vision go black instantly. She punched him.  
  
Serena stared at the man on the ground in shock as fear instantly made it's way within her. What if she killed him? Suddenly realizing what she had done, she knelt down beside him to feel his pulse. He was alive.  
  
A small sigh of relief escaped her throat, followed by a smirk. Not only was she proud that she managed to bring the man down for at least a minute, but a brilliant plan came to mind.  
  
Grabbing his clothes, she yanked them off him and nearly jumped when she heard his head thud against the floor. Mentally cursing, she took off his pants and widened her eyes at the sight of his boxers....and the buldge in it. Focusing her attention elsewhere, she silently giggled to herself. The man was only in his boxers and lying almost nude on the ground. Unfortunately, he began to flinch a couple of times before moving his head.  
  
Serena held her breath and ran inside the bathroom to change. Hopefully he hadn't seen her. Quickly taking her clothes off, she put his pants on and frowned. They were too big. However, they could probably stay on and to Serena, that's all that mattered.  
  
Grabbing his other clothes, she dressed up in the man's outfit. Taking her own clothes, she folded them numerous times and stuffed them in the pockets of her pants. They buldged out and were pretty obvious, but she didn't really care.   
  
Grabbing the last item of clothing the man once possesed, she twisted her hair up into a bun and put on what seemed to be a cap....one that was used by surgeons. Tucking all her loose strands away, she straightened out her shirt so that her breasts wouldn't show that much and quickly stepped out of the bathroom. She came out just in time to see the nurse run to the men's room.  
  
She bit her bottom lip and giggled before boldly walking off, feeling more confident now that she was dressed as a man....or at least a nurse. No one gave her curious looks and she was about to make it outside when another nurse, a girl, pulled her sleeve. " Where are you going? The operation's not over yet, c'mon. "  
  
Serena frowned at the girl in confusion before realizing that the nurse she had just punched was probably helping out with surgery. Serena had no choice but to follow. Looking back at the door hesitantly, she turned away to follow the nurse. However, she didn't get very far.  
  
The lady had stopped her and interrogated, " Where are the files Doctor Hanks wanted? "  
  
Serena stared at her, dumbfounded, wondering what she meant. She then remembered the notes the other nurse was scribbling down before she punched him. A wave of nervousness crept up within her.   
  
" Um...." she choked out, realizing that she sounded like a female. Clearing her throat, she deepened her voice and replied, " Um....I left it over there. I- I'll go get it. "  
  
The nurse narrowed her eyes in suspicion. " Alright...get it. " She turned to leave, smelling a lie in the air. Not only did that "man" look different, but he wasn't acting the same. Watching Serena leave, the nurse pressed a button and whispered. " Security..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked in wide strides as she tried to remember where she last saw the nurse. She had forgotten where she had punched him and found herself lost within the hospital. All she had to do was to find the bathroom she went in....but which door was it?  
  
Turning a corner, Serena pushed open a door and walked inside, only to quickly walk right back out again. Biting her lip, Serena blushed in embrassment before turning to walk in another door.  
  
Pushing it open, she froze in her tracks upon seeing a group of different surgeons, operating a man's liver. Serena's eyes widened at the sight of open flesh....raw and bloody. She sucked in her breath and ran out of the room, blindly leaning on the walls for support.  
  
Her body collapsed upon a wall, which thankfully happened to be right in front of two bathrooms. Serena needed to get the bloody sight out of her mind and had every intention of finding refuge with water....and the bathroom provided it.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked toward a bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she caught a few people giving her curious stares. A few even giggled. Looking up slowly, her heart raced in embrassment at the sign that was perched above the bathroom door, which gave out a message for everyone to see: "WOMEN"  
  
Serena cringed as another blush rose to her cheeks. Nervously laughing inwardly, she turned toward the other bathroom that read "MEN" and walked inside. Once again, she stopped.  
  
Numerous males were inside......urinating. Her eyes went wide as a small cough nearly made her choke. Clearing her throat, she walked stiffly toward one of the sinks and forced her eyes to stay glued on the faucet....not somewhere else. Turning it on, she watched the water pour out of the faucet as a small shudder rose within her. Suddenly, she didn't feel like washing her face anymore.  
  
She stared at the water as her eyes travelled from the males' urine and back to the water in front of her again. A few males in the room stared at her curiously, causing her to give an excuse for turning on the water. Stretching out a shaky hand, she quickly shoved it in the water and back out again before turning the faucet off. Turning toward the door, she glanced back one last time at the males in the room, only to catch one who staring at her....his eyes were roaming her body.  
  
Her heart thumped. Did he realize that she was a girl? Hesitantly, she approached the man and nervously asked, " Why are you staring at me? "  
  
The man narrowed his eyes in suspicion before a small smirk rose to his lips. " You know, you're a very attractive young man, " he grinned playfully.  
  
Serena's eyes went wide in disbelief as she quickly grabbed the door. Without a word, she stepped outside and leaned against a wall in relief. However, her relief wasn't to last.  
  
" There he is, that's him, " a nurse yelled, the same female nurse Serena had encountered earlier, toward a group of security guards who strode toward Serena.  
  
" Oh shit, " Serena cursed at her bad luck. How in this God forsaken world had she managed to get into a heap of trouble all in one day?  
  
Biting her lip, Serena commanded her frozen muscles to move, which hesitantly obeyed. Her legs slowly began to increase their speed as she found herself dodging people and even pushing some to get out of her way.  
  
The guards followed quickly behind her as she turned a corner, hoping to loose them. However, it was fruitless. They managed to stay close behind and one of them even took out his gun. " You, come back here, " she heard one of them yell out.  
  
Serena's heart raced along with her legs as she turned another corner and ran into a door, hoping it would lead to an exit. However, it only lead to more doors which she opened just as well.  
  
Frowning, Serena continued to push open the doors and paid no attention to the few surgeries that were going on in some of the room. She was getting tired of this maze. A bead of sweat trailed down her neck as she slammed her body into another door, hoping it would open. It didn't.  
  
Serena's eyes went wide. Her hands frantically turned the door know, as her fingers searched for a lock or something else to open it up. It wouldn't budge. She pulled and pushed but neither worked, and the guards were only a few feet away from her now.   
  
Serena backed up against the door, and held her breath as the guards aimed their guns at her, just in case she intended to run.  
  
Her eyes roamed around frantically for a way out before landing back on one of the guards who made his way to grab her. Just as his hands were only a few inches apart, the door she was leaning on flew backwards, making her squeek. A doctor was behind it, carrying a key. He looked up at the guards and the young "man" on the floor in curiosity.   
  
Upon realizing what just happened, Serena stood up and half crawled, half ran as the guards began to chase her again. She then found herself inside a parking lot....with sunlight that rested right in front of her.   
  
Finally gaining full balance, Serena increased her speed and ran even faster, only to let out a quick, shrill scream when a bullet was fired. It barely missed her, but luckily, she wasn't hit.  
  
Serena was horrified and blindly ran out of the parking lot, only to nearly have a car nearly run over her. The man hit his brakes just in time. Serena found herself leaning on the car's front and dazed in a sudden vision. The vision of a car hitting her side and her head smashing into it's glass, while blood rushed down her cheek. A man's voice called out her name before her vision blacked out.  
  
Snapping out of it, Serena's eyes shot open. Her breathing was ragged and her mind was swimming in a pool of questions. What was that all bout? Reality didn't have time to sink in anymore. She couldn't let it. If she did, she would freeze in her place and never get to escape again.  
  
Erasing the vision from her mind, she shook her head before completely standing on her legs again. Her heart raced even more but through all her shock and nervousness, she began to run again. This time, she was more aware of the cars around her and dodged each one, only to have them smash against each other. Some had to move out of the way, but she didn't care. The cars managed to block the guards since they were all smashed into each other, allowing no space for the men to go through.  
  
A couple jumped over but that delayed them and gave Serena enough time to run out of the hospital grounds and onto the streets. A few gun shots were fired but Serena dodged them by rolling on the ground. She then found herself rolling off the streets and down a hill into a bush of leaves.  
  
Groaning, she weakly stood on her feet and limped away, only managing to go at a slow pace. However, the guards were gone and as long as she was moving, she would get somewhere. She didn't know where she was going, but she hoped that wherever her feet would take her, they would take her to some place where she would be safe....for at least as long as time took her to recover.  
  
Only time could tell.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Interesting chapter.....first she was hidden, second, she dressed like a man, third she had an encounter with a few males' private areas and a bi sexual one who happened to like her, fourth she ended up being chased and having a flash back....and now, she's off to who knows where. X_X Ouch.  
  
Anyway, please review my work. :) I love getting your reviews and I want to know what you guys think about this chapter. Please note that I have changed my screen name and I have mentioned it above. If you didn't read that part then scroll up.  
  
Thanks again to all the readers who have emailed, and hopefully, I'll get chapter 12 out soon. Good bye for now.  
  
P.S. Please excuse my typos 


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's Notes: Yeah yeah, I got the next chapter out soon. Anyway, thanks to all the readers that have emailed me :) especially a certain reader out there who appreciates the way I design my characters....even when they're "out of character" sometimes. You know who you are. ^_~  
  
So here's chapter 12...hope you like it.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 12 - By: Hell's Huntress (DevilsHuntress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" Mother, where is David, " a nine year old girl with an english accent called out while tending a flock of chickens.  
  
A middle aged woman stepped out of a small house and shielded her eyes from the sun. " You're brother's out roaming the country side again....probably gone far, " she replied with an accent as well before struggling to carry two buckets of water.  
  
The girl, finally managing to stick all the chickens back in their coop, rushed ove to her mother and grabbed a bucket out of her hand to help her. " Mother, we are in the country side. He can't be very far, " she groaned while pouring the water into a well. " This water tastes terrible! He should be here to help us right now, " she muttered.  
  
" Now Emily, you can't blame your brother. He's a grown boy so he can get all the freedom he wants, " she snorted. " Though I can't blame you either for what you said. "  
  
" Emily, David won't come here to help you because you're a girl. Plucking feathers off a chicken is a girl's job, " a young boy, about Emily's age, called out while running toward the girls.  
  
" Says you, half spit! If what mother and I do is a girl's job then why don't you help us, " Emily barked.  
  
" I'm not a girl! "  
  
" You act like one! "  
  
" Alright now, stop it you two. You don't have to be a girl, or a man to do what I'm doing. It doesn't matter. Gabriel, did you go after your brother yet, " Mother turned toward the young boy who had stopped running and nearly collapsed in front of them.  
  
" Yes, " he replied, leaning on his knees. " I-I found him...by the lake, " he panted. " He's coming, " his voice turned into a wheeze before disappearing. " I need water, " he choked out, managing to find his voice again.  
  
" You need a bath, young man, " Mother scolded.  
  
" I already took a bath this morning, " he remarked. His breath was still ragged but there was no way he wouldn't deny what his mother had said.   
  
" Yes, but you're dirty all over again. "  
  
" I'm always dirty! Besides.....I heard that the water was no good. Isn't that why you're throwing it all back into the well, " he asked, sitting himself down on a small wooden stool.  
  
" Yes, you do have a point.... "  
  
" Well if you want water that bad then help us, " Emily cut in, placing her hands by her hips.   
" You're not going to get a drink or a bath by just sitting there. "  
  
" But I'm tired! "  
  
" Fine. I suppose you'de rather be thirsty then. "  
  
Gabriel frowned at his sister before grudgingly standing up. Muttering he grabbed an empty bucket before suddenly halting in his tracks. " Wait a minute....David had a whole jar of water dragging off Bianca's rein. I think he's gone to town to buy fresh water. We don't have to work at all. "  
  
" Then where is he? Going to town for water doesn't take this long, " Emily grunted.  
  
Just after she said that, a brown horse with a jar tied to it's rein half limped, half walked toward them. A young man with brown hair jumped off the horse and quickly untied the jar from the rein before carrying it into the house.   
  
" David, " Emily remarked while running to hug her older brother.  
  
David let out a small groan after being smashed into by his younger sister, especially after he had just lifted the heavy jar. " Hello to you too, " he chuckled. " Where's Gabriel and mother? "   
  
" I'm right here, my boy, " the older woman smiled while wrapping her arms around her son. Gabriel made his presence known and quickly jumped on his brother, though it didn't really bring him down as he had hoped.  
  
" Hey there big guy, " David chuckled while lifting his brother. " You're heavy...heavier than before. "  
  
" That's because I've eaten more! You see Emily, I'm not all skin and bones after all, " he stuck his nose proudly in the air.  
  
" Well you look like it, " Emily grunted. " You look like a dried skeleton! You even think like one! "  
  
" I do not, " Gabriel spat back and quickly grabbed Emily's apron before running away with it.  
  
" Hey come back here you horse shit, " Emily called out while running after her brother.  
  
" Emily! Goodness, watch your tongue girl, " Mother scolded, only managing so receive a faint sorry from her daughter who was far off into the field, still chasing her brother.  
  
" You'de think kids aren't smart enough these days, when they just suddenly say something you never even knew they learned, " the woman grunted before opening the jar of water.  
  
" Don't look at me, " David chuckled. " Kids these days are smarter, just like you said. "  
  
" Yes, " she sighed. " And older too. It's just so sad that you're father's not even here to....to you see you all grow, " the last word trailed off as she began to sniffle.  
  
" Mother, " David sighed heavily, offering her a hug. " Father wouldn't like seeing you this way. "  
  
" True, being the cheerful man he always was, " she smiled weakly. " Anyway, go give Bianca some water. Poor horse is probably thirsty after pulling that large jar all the way here. "  
  
" Alright, " he picked up a small bin and filled it with water before carrying it off to the horse. Setting it down in front of creature, he watched her drink furiously only to hear Emily call out.  
  
" David! Mother! Look at what we've found, " she yelled at them, followed by her brother who seemed to be carrying a white figure over his back.  
  
Panting, the poor boy weakly dragged the figure over to his house and was about to collapse if David hadn't taken the figure off his back. " Why do I always have to do the heavy work, " he choked out.  
  
Mother quickly ran out of the house and widened her eyes. " Good heavens, where did you find that young man, " she remarked before quickly rushing back inside to set up a cot.  
  
David set down the young man upon the cot with ease and watched him with curiosity. " He's not that heavy. "  
  
" He was to me, " Gabriel panted before finally drinking up a glass of cool water.  
  
" That's cause you're skin and bones, " Emily grinned triumphantly.  
  
Gabriel glared at her while drinking up the last drop. " It's not like you're not, " he muttered, finally finishing his drink.   
  
" That's because I'm a girl, " she smirked.  
  
" Good heavens, and so is the man!, " mother exclaimed upon taking off the young man's cap, causing a waterfall of golden hair to tumble down.  
  
Gabriel stared at the young "woman's" long hair while Emily seemed to beam with excitement.   
" We've found a fairy, " she declared.  
  
" She's not a fairy, she's a man with long hair, " Gabriel protested.  
  
" Then why does she have breasts? "  
  
" Why are you looking at that area? "   
  
David only stared at her, hypnotized. Her golden hair caught his every attention, while her rose colored lips made his own mouth water. Her pale skin looked so smooth while her eyes were beautiful, even though they remained closed. The girl may have been dirty and looked as if she had gone from a long trip, yet she was still a goddess to him.  
  
Mother had noticed David's mesmerized look yet made no comment. A small smile rose to her lips.  
  
" She's waking up, " Gabriel announced, breaking his arguement with Emily.  
  
They all watched the young girl stir in her sleep, just before she opened her eyes. David stared at her. Her eyes had revealed the sky itself, blue and innocent...even lost. It didn't matter to him. All he could do was watch her and marvel at her beauty.   
  
Turning toward the family, Serena fully opened her eyes and stared at them for a moment, before suddenly realizing what exactly was happening. Letting out a small scream, she instantly sat up in bed and stared at the four as if they all had grown extra heads.  
  
" Sorry to scare you sir, we didn't to, " Gabriel apologized.   
  
" You goat's spit! He's a she! Can't you already see that now that she's awake, " Emily cut it.  
  
" Then why does she dress like a man? "  
  
" Who are you, " Serena interrogated, staring at the two children before allowing her eyes to travel back to the two adults.   
  
" Well my dear, my children found you somewhere in the field and they brought you here unconsious. We were afraid you were hurt so we brought you in...I hope you don't mind, " Mother replied solemnly.  
  
Serena stared at all of them for a long moment of silence before actually comprehending what exactly was going on. " Oh, " she stated. It was all she could say.  
  
" You're not...mad are you, " David interrogated, finally managing to snap out of his trance.  
  
Serena looked up at him and found herself caught in his gaze. The two held each each other's gazes in a locked trance for a moment before Serena snapped out of it. " Um...no. I'm grateful actually, " she smiled weakly. " Thanks...."  
  
" Where are you from, " Emily looked up at the starnger with big, blue eyes.  
  
Serena turned to Emily and Gabriel who was right beside her. She found herself suddenly smiling at their innocent faces while her eyes started to water a bit. They reminded her of Serenity.  
  
" Well, " she bit her bottom lip. " I don't really know where I came from, " she lied. It wasn't a complete lie though. It was true that she didn't know exactly where she came from before she arrived at the hospital. She just didn't want to mention the hospital part to them.  
  
" You mean you don't remember anything, " Gabriel questioned.  
  
" In a way....all I know is that before I came here, I lost a child and I ran away. That's it, " she knitted her brows together upon the memory of Serenity.  
  
" You mean you're a mom? Where's your baby, " Emily's voice sounded pitiful, even though that's not exactly how she felt. She was more curious rather than sad....at least for now.  
  
" Yes, I'm a mom, and I don't know where my baby is, " Serena forced the words out of her lips. She didn't really want to talk about it at the moment since she knew that her voice could crack any time.  
  
" Oh....what's your baby's name? "  
  
" Serenity. "  
  
" What's your name? "  
  
" Serena, " she smiled.  
  
" See, I told you she was a girl, " Emily snorted at Gabriel triumphantly.  
  
Serena found herself laughing fondly at the two before catching David's gaze upon her. He smiled at her warmly while his mother did her best to hold back her own smiles. She felt both sad and happy for Serena, since she was a mother herself and since David was actually attracted to the girl.  
  
Mother had more questions in mind, one of them being why Serena had a nurse's clothing on, but she held them back. She didn't really want to bother the poor girl. " Well then, come on kids it's time for a snack. Serena, you can stay with us, " she smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
Serena found herself staring dumbfoundedly at Mother, over whelmed by her hospitality. A smile soon came to her lips as she nodded in acceptance. " Thank you...I just hope I don't bother you. "  
  
" Oh I'm sure you won't. Any company is always welcome here, " Mother smiled. " Besides, you must be tired. You can stay with us for as long as you want, and we'll help you find your child while you do. "  
  
" Oh, thank you, " Serena's smiled widened, not really knowing what else to say. It was the first time someone actually wanted to give Serenity back to her rather than take her away.  
  
Serena followed the family outside of the house where a small table was set up. Just then, she suddenly froze in place when another vision hit her....a vision of a ebony haired, blue eyed man who was smiling at her. " Darien...." she whispered after the vision had gone, not really knowing where that came from or why she said it.  
  
" Serena? Are you okay, " David questioned her worriedly.   
  
Serena turned to face him and smiled. " Yeah, " she replied before allowing herself to be escorted toward her new family. She didn't really know who that man in her vision was, or why the name or he seemed to familiar. But she didn't really care. She a new family now, and that's what was important. Until the day she saw Mina and the rest again, she would just have to wait. It was all she could do.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Okay....there you have it. No, it's not that she doesn't love Mina. She does, but what else could she do? :) Besides, when she finds Serenity then she has a big chance of finding Mina as well....so why not just keep them in her memory or in the agony of her heart while at least showing her gratefulness for her new family outside?  
  
Thanks for the reviews and emails. I'm glad you all liked my fics. :) Once again, thanks. Sweet Blood's next chapters are coming up. Got Milk's probably going to be finished by chapter 20 at the most. Until then, good bye for now.  
  
P.S. Sorry about the typos 


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's Notes:  
|  
| A new virus has just been discovered that has  
been  
  
classified by Microsoft and by McAfee as the most  
| destructive virus ever!  
This virus was discovered yesterday afternoon by  
McAfee and no vaccine has yet been developed. This  
| virus simply destroys Sector Zero from the hard  
|disk, where vital information for it's  
functioning  
| is stored. This virus acts in the following  
manner: It sends  
| itself automatically to all contacts on your  
list  
with the title  
  
"A Virtual Card for You".  
  
As soon as the supposed virtual card is opened,  
the computer  
freezes so that the user has to reboot. When the  
ctrl+alt+del keys or the reset button are pressed,  
the virus destroys Sector Zero, thus permanently  
| destroying the hard disk.  
  
Yesterday, in just a few  
hours, this virus caused panic in New York,  
according to news broadcasts by CNN  
(http://www.cnn.com/).  
| An employee of Microsoft itself received this  
alert.  
  
So don't open any mails with the subject "A  
Virtual  
| Card for You". As soon as you get the mail,  
delete  
it.  
  
Please pass on this mail to all your friends.  
Forward this to everyone in your address book. I  
would rather receive this 25 times than not at  
all.  
  
Also, Intel announced that a new and very  
destructive virus as discovered recently. If you  
receive an e-mail called  
  
"An Internet Flower For You"  
  
do not open it. Delete it right away! This  
virus removes all dynamic link libraries (.dll  
files) from your computer. Your computer will not  
be  
able to boot up!!  
  
PLEASE SEND THIS TO EVERYONE ON YOUR CONTACT  
LIST!!  
  
| Mark Satchell  
|   
| Ingram Micro UK LTd  
|   
  
x_x no i didn't make this up. it was sent to me by someone i know while i was checking my mail. two friends of mine actually got affected by it.......consider this a fair warning. anyway, thanks for the emails, and here's the next chapter to Got Milk.......  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 13 - By: Hell's Huntress (DevilsHuntress@aol.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
A year and two months have passed....14 months since Serena last saw or remembered anything about Darien or Mina. However, Serenity always remained in her mind. Yet she never really did see her daughter again.  
  
" Serena, " Emily's warm voice called out to her still form.  
  
Serena, who seemed to be caught in a trance while gazing at the sunset, snapped out of it and turned around. " Oh, hi Emily, " she smiled.  
  
The little girl looked up at her and handed her two daisies. Serena stared at the flowers, dumbfounded for a moment before looking up to face the small girl. " Are these for me? "  
  
Emily nodded with a big grin on her face. " There are two of them.....one of the flowers is you and the other one is your daughter. I know you're thinking of her again. I just wanted to give you these so you won't feel sad anymore, " she stated with an innocent tone to her voice.  
  
Serena couldn't help but smile widely at the girl, while her eyes started to water a bit, but she didn't cry. Taking the flowers in her hand, she observed them for a moment before bending down to wrap the girl in a warm embrace.  
  
Emily hugged her back. " Feeling happy now? "  
  
" Yes, " Serena laughed fondly at the child.  
  
" She must be big now....you're daughter I mean, " Emily smiled. " maybe she knows how to talk. "  
  
Serena wiped her moist eyes for a few seconds and laughed weakly. " Yes, I'm sure she probably knows a few words...." Her sentence trailed off at this. Her first words....weren't a baby's first words "dada" or "mama"? If Serenity could say these by now....who was she calling mama?  
  
This made Serena frown a bit. She was suppose to be by Serenity's side....she was suppose to be the woman Serenity would reach out to and call "mama," and not some other woman. And what about that man she saw? The one that carried Serenity? Would he be the man her daughter thought of as "dada" by now?  
  
That man not only made Serena wonder, but he scared her. She had been getting even more visions lately....more visions about that man and more familiar feelings that seemed to be memories she didn't recognize. She just didn't tell anyone and forced herself to believe that they were only foolish things making her loose her mind since Serenity wasn't around.  
  
Serenity.....Serena's mind floated back to her child. Just the name brought a smile to her lips. She couldn't help but wonder if Serenity could walk now.....roll on her back.....talk....who knew what a baby could do once they reached an area somewhere around the age of one? Did Serenity even feel any feelings for the strange new woman who was suppose to be her mother? Or did the child somehow feel different around whoever was by her side?  
  
Serena had once been told by Mother that babies can tell when they're in their mothers' arms or not. She said that once babies are with someone else, they often cry more because they somehow know that they're not with a parent. Serena didn't really believe this, but she had to admit that she'd often wonder if it was true.  
  
" Why don't you find her, " Emily's voice cut through her train of thoughts.   
  
" What, " Serena snapped out of her trance and turned toward the child.  
  
" Why don't you find Serenity, " she repeated, staring up at the older girl with big blue eyes.  
  
Serena shook her head and laughed. " I can't find her....I don't know where she is. "  
  
" I know....that's why you must find her. I know she really means a lot to you. "  
  
" Well, yes she does.......but I don't know where to start looking. She could be anywhere, " she smiled weakly.  
  
" Yes, but didn't you tell me before that you remember seeing a man once carry Serenity away? You can try to look for that man or maybe ask someone who might know him...."  
  
" Like who? There are many guys here with black hair. For all I know he took Serenity off to another country. Besides, who will I ask? "  
  
Emily sighed. Perhaps there was no point in trying to be logical....after all, she was very young. She was probably too young for Serena's brains, but she knew that maybe there could be a way to look for Serena's child.  
  
" Why don't you go into town? "  
  
" What? Town? I....Why-why would I go there, " Serena's heart started pounding. She hasn't been to town in a year, now that she thought about it. She's been staying with Mother, and the kids at home all the time. Only David left to go get water or other things they needed, but only he left the country side. Serena never left the safety of the tall trees and golden plains for fear that someone from the hospital might see her and recognize her. If someone did, then what? Would they take her back to that prison they call "a hospital to save people's lives" ?  
  
" Yeah....David's going back to town again soon because he has to pick up a few things for Mother. He'll be going there in the morning and coming at late evening. He'll be paying trips there for two weeks straight. You can go with him. Who knows? You might actually see Serenity there. "  
  
Serena bended down and looked Emily in the eyes. A weak smile formed on her lips. " Emily, I really appreciate your concern. It feels good knowing that someone knows that it really hurts not having Serenity with me, but.......let's just say there's a small chance I'll see Serenity in a huge crowd in town in only a few weeks. She might not even live close to town. Besides, I love you and your family....I love staying here. I can't really ask for anything more..... "  
  
" I know, but you could always try. You never know what could happen, " Emily looked up at her with innocent eyes that brightened into a smile. " Besides, we love you too. That's why I want you to be happy because I know that the only thing you want more is to be with Serenity. "  
  
Serena could've sworn she was talking to an adult, but in front of her stood a child who only spoke out of the innocent thoughts that floated in her mind. She didn't really know what she was saying. In a way she did, but probably because she was innocent and knew that a mother loves her child. The child didn't know what truth her words possessed.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What would she say? Emily was right.....maybe it would be unreasonable and probably stupid to go into town where there was a huge chance that she might get caught and a small chance that she might actually see her daughter again. But then again, it was the only chance she had to see Serenity again, so shouldn't she take it no matter how big the risk?  
  
Serena gripped Emily's shoulders for a brief moment before turning away to look at David. He was feeding Bianca. The man obviously cared for Serenity, yet she never really showed any feelings for him than those for a brother's. Maybe this was her chance to actually get to know him more and find Serenity.....even though it sounded unrealistic.  
  
Serena was debating with her mind. She was trying to convince herself to do something either realistic and logical or something risky and very unreasonable. Obviously, any other person would use their brains and do something not so careless like going into to town.....but Serena was different. She was a mother and she was desperate.....that's what made the competion rise within her.  
  
Her train of thoughts were cut short when David looked up. He smiled at her warmly when he caught her staring at him, and a small blush tinted her cheeks. Serena was about to turn away when something held her back.  
  
Planted in her spot, Serena turned to Emily who was looking up at her intently and innocently....as if expecting an answer. She looked like a small toddler silently begging candy from a parent. Serena couldn't help it. Her mind died from thinking and she did the only thing she knew she had to do....  
  
She looked up at David and smiled back. Perhaps she would go to town after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The busy cars honked their horns while people with cellphones ran quickly down the streets. Early morning traffic caused an atmosphere of noise to rise from within the city. Nearby, a cab quickly parked beside a coffee shop, allowing two strangers in town to rise from within it.  
  
David bent down and paid the driver before leading Serena into the coffee shop for some early morning breakfast. The two had skipped it, since David seldom ate any breakfast and Serena was too anxious. Now that she was actually in town, she realized how hungry she was and felt the need to digest everything she saw around her.  
  
The coffee shop doors opened allowing the sweet smell of coffee to reach Serena's nose. She allowed to the scent to drift within her, causing a small smile to rise to her lips. It was heaven.  
  
Pulling out a seat for Serena, David made sure she was comfortably seated before heading for the counter to order some coffee.   
  
A man came up to greet David, thought it wasn't a very cheerful greeting. " What can I get you, " he asked flattly.  
  
David took note of the cast around his arm before focusing his full attention on the orders he wanted. " I'll have two lattes to go please, extra froth on one of them. "  
  
The man quickly jotted it down on his cash register. " Anything else, " he asked.  
  
David turned toward Serena and asked, " Anything you want other than coffee? "   
  
Serena, who seemed was almost lost in another trance, turned toward David and smiled, " No thanks. I'll just have the coffee. "  
  
The man behind the counter turned toward the woman David was speaking, causing his eyes to widen. He recognized that girl.....she was the one that had kicked him in his balls more than a year ago at the very same coffee shop. She was the woman that killed Beryl....and it was because of her that Darien had nearly killed him.  
  
" That's it, " David replied turning back toward the man. Noticing his shocked espression, David cocked his brow and cleared his throat, snapping the man out of it. " Huh? Oh...sorry. Umm, yeah that's it. So your two lattes are on the way...one of them with extra froth, " he stated to make sure the order was right.  
  
David nodded and leaned on the counter while waiting to receive the coffee.  
  
Serena, on the other hand, was staring blankly out the window at a huge building. It looked so familiar to her.....even the coffee shop did. She felt strange. The way those really tall and skinny girls would rush into the building as if they were getting ready for a photo shoot, the way they'de smile at each other really quickly before running......all too familiar.  
  
One girl with chestnut brown and emerald green eyes quickly walked in the shop and practically ran to the counter.   
  
" One cappuchino to go please, " she sounded as if she were in a hurry.  
  
Lifting her hand, she checked the time while shaking her leg in anticipation. Serena stared at the tall woman. She was too familiar....the way her brown hair curled around her waist, and the way her voice sounded so familiar.....it was too strange for Serena. It almost scared her.  
  
Another employee working at the coffee shop quickly handed the girl her change and the coffee.   
" Another photo shoot again, huh Lita? "  
  
" Yeah, " the chestnut haired female turned toward the other girl while walking toward the doors.   
" I'm sorry but I gotta go. See ya later, " she quickly rushed out the doors, not even managing to look around the coffee shop.  
  
The girl behind the counter smiled and shook her head before walking off to serve other customers.  
  
David stepped back from the counter with the coffee in his hands and set them down on the table before Serena. Grabbing a seat, he sat himself down and handed Serena her coffee. " There you go....coffee here's really good, " he smiled.  
  
Serena smiled back while taking a small sip of the steaming liquid. " You're right, it's good, " she grinned.  
  
David took a sip of his own coffee while both stared outside in an uncomfortable silence. Both seemed lost in their own thoughts, except David was lost in wondering about Serena while Serena was lost while staring at a red haired woman who had just entered the coffee shop.  
  
The woman was carrying a blonde haired child who was crying in her arms. The little girl's blue eyes stared at the red haired woman as if she were a witch. Tears escaped down her rosy cheeks while the woman yelled at her.  
  
" Will you little brat just shut up?! God it's not like I even wanted to take care of you, " she muttered while rapidly shaking the child.  
  
Small chokes escaped the child's throat while she continued crying.  
  
Serena knitted her brows together. Why would a woman treat her daughter like that? She acted as if she wasn't even her mother. Pity filled up her heart and Serena found herself staring into the child's teary eyes. For some reason, the child seemed to stop crying for a moment while staring into Serena own blue ones. The little girl blinked her tears away before suddenly crying again upon hearing the woman yell.  
  
" Finally you stopped.....Don't you start again damnit! "  
  
Serena frowned at this and tried to find the child's eyes again, but instead found herself staring into the midnight blue eyes of an ebony haired man who had just entered the coffee shop. The man's eyes widened as their gazes locked in silent shock.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Haha! Cliffhangers! I'm evil! :) Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. Sorry for the typos and for making this so short but I'm hurrying up because I have to go somewhere in a few minutes. So I hope you liked this chapter and good bye for now. 


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's Notes: Yes, it's out! Thanks for all your emails and reviews. I appreciate them. :) So here's chapter 14.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 14 (R) By: Hell's Huntress  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Her pulse froze upon meeting his gaze. Her brows knitted together in confusion, while her head was hammered with visions she didn't recognize. Each one felt familiar yet painful...like a stick whipping her back. She wasn't used to it, and she was beyond pondering. Why did this man seem so familiar?  
  
Darien stared at Serena for a long moment. His eyes looked into her crystal blue ones with sudden shock and hope. A small smile was about to rise to his lips, but it was held back when his eyes landed upon David. Narrowing his eyes, Darien clenched his fists and turned to face Serena.  
  
" Serena..... "  
  
" You, " she hissed.  
  
" Serena, I- "  
  
" You bloody bastard! You're that man who took Sereni....." Sereana's sentence trailed off at the mention of her daughter's name. The realization hit her, as her eyes drifted toward the child in the red haired woman's arms. Blonde hair, blue eyes, probably not even two years of age yet.....  
  
" Serenity, " she finished off her sentence in a calmer tone while keeping her eyes glued on the child.   
" Oh, God......Serenity, " she repeated. Her mouth was slightly parted as she remined frozen in place. The child looked at her for a long moment. The two stared at each other before Serenity broke it off with a giggle, and Serena broke it off with a smile.  
  
Standing up, she approached the child and was about the wrap her arms around her before suddenly stopping upon seeing Barbara. The red head glared at the blonde with unwilling features, while Serena only narrowed her eyes. It wasn't a glare.....just a silent order to hand the child to her....and she did.  
  
Reluctantly, Barbara roughly handed the child to Serena before crossing her arms. Turning to Darien, she flashed him a look that seemed to plead him to order Serena to hand the child back, but he only ignored her and turned away.  
  
Serena, on the other hand, was half smiling and half crying. No tears escaped from her eyes, but her blue orbs was watery and her cheeks were red. Her mouth would form a smile every now and then....a smile that never seemed to be completed since she didn't exactly know what to do now that she was holding her child.  
  
Biting her bottom lip, she embraced Serenity tightly but not roughly. Closing her eyes, she managed to let out a smile and a tear escape. Serenity, who had stopped crying, was now sucking on her small fingers while staring at Darien with big, blue eyes as if to ask him who exactly the blonde woman who's arms were wrapped around her was.  
  
Darien smiled at the two. He never really knew what it would be like seeing his daughter and wife together again. Darien suddenly hesitated before his thoughts went any further. Wife? All those thoughts based around that small word "wife" awakened the guilt within him, but he only shook it off. He didn't want old memories coming back to haunt him, especially now that Serenity was finally with her real mother.  
  
David just sat down in silence. He inwardly smiled at Serena as well. Even though it scared him that Serena might end up leaving now that she had found her daughter, he made no sound. Just by the look on her face, he could already tell that there was a silent celebration going on within her, though she didn't exactly know how to show it. He couldn't blame her for that. He couldn't show his joy either....not with another man smiling at the two as well.  
  
Taking note of each other's presence, the two men turned to face each other. Both silently glared at one another with mute expressions. David only looked away hesitantly. He didn't have time to continue glaring at the man who could be the father of Serena's child. Besides, what good will it do? It was already bad enough that he Serena could end up leaving. He didn't want to make things worse by striking up some sort of jealousy trend between him and the other man.....even though he knew that there was one.   
  
Finally managing to push away some of her shock, Serena smiled at Serenity before turning to face Darien. Searching his eyes for some kind of explanation, she only received a gesture from him as a signal to follow him somewhere else......somewhere more private. Narrowing her eyes, Serena reluctantly handed the child to David and flashed him a reasuring look.   
  
David only smiled at her and accepted the child. Serenity, who was starting to feel more comfortable with Serena, returned to staring at the new person who was holding her. Blinking, the two stared at each other in uncomfortable silence. Barbara only snorted.  
  
In the meantime, the two strangers were seated at the far end of the cafe. Darien was leaning over to look Serena in the eye, while she could only look away.  
  
" I took her away for her own good. "  
  
" I know. I've already heard those explanations before and I don't wish to hear any more of them now. "  
  
" So....you forgive me then? "  
  
Serena only looked at him with silent accusation. She couldn't help but soften her gaze. The man looked so desperate, as if he knew her and.......  
  
" What else is there to do other than that, " she barked, acting cold once again. She couldn't let some man she didn't recall from her memory just make her such a softie.  
  
Looking down, Darien clenched his hands together. He had hoped for something more than just a cold reply, but it was better than nothing. Trying to choose his words carefully, he looked back up to face Serena.  
  
" Alright. At least I know that no one's mad at me anymore for something I wasn't responsible for. " He stopped for a moment. Hearing no reply, he continued. " So.....what do you want to do now? I mean, do you want Serenity back? "  
  
Serena cocked her brow at him. " I thought I didn't have the right to have Serenity back. "  
  
" Well....you didn't. People probably still think you don't even now, but if you want, I could always sneak Serenity away at night and - "  
  
" That's a stupid idea, " Serena remarked with a small grin. It wasn't an insult. It was more of a playful, yet logical response.  
  
Darien smiled. " I know....but I also know that you really love you kid and you might want her back. Isn't that what you came here for? With.......with that man, " the last three words were forced out of his throat.   
  
Serena picked up the reluctance and small bitternes in his statement, but made no rude comment. " Yeah. I did.......why are you helping me, " she suddenly asked.  
  
Darien stared at Serena for a moment not knowing what to tell her. Letting out a small chuckle, he responded, " I'm not as evil as I seem to be, you know. "  
  
" I could tell, " she smirked. " And thanks. You obviously took care of her....even with that.....girl around, " the last two words were forced out of her own throat.   
  
Darien chuckled at this. " Yeah.....well, I suppose it's a 'father's instinct.'"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes playfully. " Men don't have father's instinct unless they are fathers. "  
  
Darien cocked a brow at this and only smiled. " Yeah, well......you're not a man so you never know. "  
  
" True.... "  
  
Turning around, Serena smiled upon seeing David playing with the child who was beginning to laugh at him. This caused a smile to rise to her lips. Turning around, she faced Darien again. " Okay, here's what I want you to do. "  
  
" I'm listening. "  
  
" I want you to take care of Serenity for a few more days. I'm gonna prepare myself for the child and while I do, I need you to do the same....except you might have to prepare to give the child back to me. "  
  
Darien frowned a bit at this but made no reply.  
  
" When I come back, I'm going to take the child and any essential things she needs. We can do this at night. By the time the others find out, hopefully I'll have some sort of job or a new marriage to proove that I can handle taking care of my own baby. Is this alright with you, " she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to sound rude with what she said, but she couldn't think of any other way of saying it.  
  
Looking down, Darien nodded. " Uh....Yeah. That's fine, " he forced a smile on his face. He loved his daughter, but he loved Serena as well. If this is what would make her happy, then he'd give up Serenity.   
  
Serena nodded absently before smiling. " Oh, and you know....maybe your plan's not so stupid after all, " she grinned.  
  
Darien chuckled. " Yeah, I guess not. So....I'll just go home, and make sure Serenity gets ready to leave right before you come back. Will it be sometime this week? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Alright, " standing up to leave, Darien turned back to face Serenity who was in David's arms. Seeing the child with another man only pained him. Was that the man Serena was referring to when she said "marriage"? He didn't care. If that son of a bitch is going to take care of both Serena and Serenity, then so be it, he muttered inwardly.  
  
Serena stood up as well and turned to Serenity. Smiling, she kissed the child's cheek before motioning for David to stand up. He did this and handed the child back to Darien before opening the door for Serena.  
  
Turning around, Serena mouthed a "thank you" before leaving the cafe with David by her side.  
  
Darien watched the two of them leave before heading out the door as well. " I'll start the car, " he muttered to Barbara who only smiled weakly at him.   
  
" I'll be right there in a second, " she replied sweetly.   
  
The moment he was in the car, Barbara walked toward the counter to face the man who had given David and Serena their orders. " Alexander, " she slammed her fists against the counter.  
  
The man turned around and frowned. " What now, your highness, " he rolled his eyes.  
  
" Now is not the time for sarcasm, " she growled. " Did you hear what they were saying? "  
  
" No, " he muttered.  
  
" Why didn't you?! "  
  
" Why didn't you, " he bit back impatiently.   
  
Barbara glared at him. " Because, unlike you, it would look too strange for them if they find me walking around their table trying to listen. That would be to obvious! You, on the other hand, could've grabbed a mop and started cleaning the floor somewhere close to them while listening. "  
  
" Listen lady, that would be too obvious too, especially since the floor is clean. Besides, that dude knows me. He just sent me to the hospital before. "  
  
Growling, Barbara paced around the cafe several times before suddenly slamming her fists on the counter again. " I got it, " she grinned.  
  
" Dude, will you stop doing that! You could scare the hell out of the dead doing that....that fist slamming shit, " he stated flattly. " And use a mint. "  
  
Barbara growled with impatience and slammed her fists again. " I'll do whatever I want to, when I want to. Now listen! "  
  
Alexander, not wanting to hear any more from Beryl's sister, waved his hand in front of his nose as an insult, only to receive a cold slap from Barbara.  
  
" I said listen, " she yelled. " I want you to get in your car and find Serena and that man she's with. Follow them to wherever they live, or wherever they're staying at, and kill her. "  
  
" What? I nearly got killed trying to kill her before thanks to your sister. The last thing I need right now is an instant replay of what happened with the exception of an evil twin instead of Beryl. Besides, they're probably far away by now. "  
  
" Do you want another slap? "  
  
Alexander rolled his eyes but made no comment.  
  
" Beryl is not my twin, and you will kill Serena, " she threated in a low voice. " Or I will kill you. "  
  
With that, she smirked at Alexander before heading out the door with her head held up high.  
  
Frowning, he rubbed his red cheek before hesitantly turning to leave. Muttering, he cussed Barbara to hell before grabbing his car keys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well, we're here. What do you think of it, " David grinned at Serena while opening the door to a hotel room they've rented.  
  
Serena looked inside and grinned back at him. " I like it. " The room was comfortable with two soft beds and silken curtains to adorn two bay windows. It wasn't too fancy, but it could pass for a first class room.  
  
" Glad you do. All the best rooms were taken so... "  
  
" Aw, c'mon. I'm not some kind of queen that has to sleep in a grand room or something. "  
  
" I know, but I just figured you might have wanted to, " he smiled.  
  
Serena hugged him quickly before looking him in the eye. " I never said I didn't want to, but I don't think that a grand bedroom would be small enough for only two people. Besides, I think I'll like this better than a larger room. "  
  
David smiled at her before reaching into his jean pockets. " Yeah, but would you prefer a larger room if Serenity were with us? "  
  
Serena flashed him a curious glance. " Serenity's a baby. Not much of a difference in terms of how much room she can take up.....why do you ask? "  
  
" Well....nothing. I was just wondering what it would be like if she were to live with you and....a dad or something. "  
  
" With me and a dad? Well.....that wouldn't be a big difference. Besides, it's not like I'll have a man to stay with us. "  
  
" Why not? Don't you want to get married? "  
  
Serena knitted her brows together in confusion. " Well....yeah, I can't say no. Why? "  
  
Licking his dry lips, David reached deeper into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it, he revealed a diamond engagement ring. With one diamond in the center, and what seemed to be smaller diamonds carved around it, he slipped the ring on Serena's finger. " Happy engagement day, " he chuckled nervously. " Sorry but I've never done this before. "  
  
Serena opened her mouth and laughed. It wasn't a laugh of mockery, but a laugh of shock, as if she received something she wasn't expecting...and she did. " David, I....well, I know I said I wanted to get married but I didn't mean- "  
  
" Don't worry, it's not just because you said that, " he smiled. " Well....will you? "  
  
Serena stared at him while biting her bottom lip.  
  
" Marry me, I mean? "  
  
Serena smiled before opening her mouth to give him her answer. What she didn't notice was that right outside one of the bay windows stood the figure of a man.   
  
Alexander peaked inside. " Damnit Barbara, why do you have to be so fuckin jealousl, " he muttered. Reaching into a pocket, he kept his balance on the window and took out an object that reflected the moonlight. Gripping it in his hand, he waited and mentally reviewed what he would do in his mind before getting ready to kill Serena.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Two more chapters left! If things go as I have planned, then there will be only two or three more chapters left. =D Sorry I took so long but fanfiction.net wouldn't let me in a few days ago when I tried uploading this chapter. ~_~'' Anyway, I hope you liked this one.  
  
P.S. Sorry for the typos, and thanks for all the reviews and mail :) 


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's Notes: Here's chapter 15. Hope you people like it.  
  
P.S. David won't be as bad as he seems to be :( You can't blame him....he doesn't even know Serena's past so how can he be at fault for something he doesn't even know about? O.o  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? - Chapter 15 By: Hell's Huntress  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" David, I- "  
  
" It's okay. You don't have to answer me now. I'll just go get us something to eat. Any requests, " David asked hesitantly, with a bit of regret evident in his voice.  
  
" No, " Serena shook her head while smiling weakly at him. " Anything you want to eat is fine. "  
  
David nodded at her and stared blankly into her eyes for a long moment before walking away to order some hotel food.  
  
Serena sighed inwardly and sat herself down on one of the beds. Staring at her hands, she bit her bottom lip while deciding whether to actually say yes to David or not. Leaning on her elbows, she fiddled with a strand of her hair blankly. Her eyes wandered across everything in the room, though they failed to wander over one of the windows which silently creaked open.  
  
Alexander slowly pushed the window open before slipping himself inside the room. Serena wasn't facing him, so she didn't manage to see the knife in his right hand.  
  
Licking his dry lips, Alexander padded his way across the carpet toward Serena. Without a word, he wrapped his left arm around her neck while placing the knife under her chin. " Say one word and you, get it, " he whispered into her ear.  
  
Serena's breath was caught within her throat upon feeling the cold metal against her skin. Her hands immediatly shot up and grabbed Alexander's arm, trying to loosen his grip. He only tightened it though, causing her to let out a small shriek.  
  
" I said not a sound, " he pushed the knife deeper into her chin, but didn't wound her. At that, he pulled her away from the bed by her neck, making it almost impossible for her to breath. Heading for the window he slipped one leg outside and tossed the girl over his shoulder.   
  
Serena was almost unconscious at this point. He had almost choked her and she was still trying to regain her breath. His arm had pressed firmly upon the small crook between her collar bone. Coughing, she wriggled slightly and called out David's name in an almost inaudible voice.  
  
Upon hearing that, Alexander, quickly cut the knife across her arm, causing numerous droplets of blood to spill. Serena let out small cry with this, causing David to return into the bedroom.  
  
" Bloody bastard, what the hell are you doing, " he growled before quickly grabbing Alexander's other leg.  
  
Alexander elbowed David's nose and yanked his foot away before completely sliding out of the window.   
David didn't completely loose his balance so he managed to grab one of Alexander's foot the moment he slipped out.  
  
Alexander, on the other hand, was in a rush to get himself away from the other man and get things over with. The last thing he wanted was another physical attack from some man desperate to save the blonde female. " Fuckin bitch has too many guys at her feet, " he muttered breathlessly before managing to crawl away furthur from the window.   
  
David didn't loosen his grip. When Alexander crawled away, David fell head first out of the window but still didn't let go of Alexander's foot. He was now hanging from Alexander's foot, trying desperatly to climb his way up his leg. There was only a narrow platform to stop anyone from falling after slipping out of the window, so both men had to keep their balance.  
  
Alexander shook his leg as wildly as he could. He felt his body slipping off the platform due to a heavy weight on his right leg.   
  
" You know, we're both going to fall down anyway with Serena. It's no use trying to rob me of my leg, " Alexander muttered while trying to reach for his knife. The instrument had fallen out of his reach and he couldn't stretch his arm. Doing that would be suicide since he would loose his grip and fall.  
  
" I know, but you would kill Serena anyway if I let you go, " David groaned. Alexander's shoe was coming off. If didn't hold on to something else he would fall with it. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed a hold of his ankle though his hands slid back onto the shoe because of a sock which was on his leg. Trying deseprately to roll it down, David growled at the bastard and cursed the stupidity they were going through. Of all the attacks he knew might happen to him one day, he never dreamt that he would end up clinging on to a leg for his life.  
  
Upong seeing this Alexander grinned and shook his leg, trying to get the shoe off. His sock was rolling down every so slowly passed his hairy ankle. It was too late though. The shoe was more than halfway down his foot.  
  
David's breathing was ragged and was nearly lost when his left hand shot up to grab the platform. His arms ached rapidly and he coulse feel his pulse beating constantly against his wrist. Letting go of the shoe which had finally slipped off Alexander's foot, he grabbed the platform with his right hand. With a loud groan, he bent his arms and lifted his body higher onto the platform. With his elbows resting on the platform, he managed to level his stomach with the with the platform itself before painfully slipping his left leg on it.  
  
Alexander, on the other hand, quickly crawled on his knees and carelessly rammed into the wall. His sock made him right foot slip, cuasing his hands to shoot up for some kind of support. The only support he found was the wooden wall. His body leaned closer toward it, away from the edge of the platform, causing Serena's head to ram against it.  
  
The girl was finally gaining her senses but instantly lost them once again. The blood from her arm and a small wound on her head gushed out and stained the white painted wood. Alexander, who didn't even hear the small sound of her head hitting against the wall, continued crawling along the side of the platform, only to be halted by David.  
  
The man had slipped his whole onto the platform and grabbed a hold of his leg again before elbowing Alexander's lower back. It was the best he could do at the moment, especially since his strength had been washed out.  
  
" Shit, " Alexander cursed upon feeling a hard pressure on his lower back, right above his bottom.  
  
David threw his body on the other man, causing Alexander to fall on his chest.   
  
Serena's hair slapped across her lifeless face in the evening breeze while her body began to slip off the platform. Slowly, her legs dangled off the platform before her body slid off.  
  
David's hand instantly shot down and grabbed Serena's hand. Holding a firm grip, he groaned and pulled the girl up onto the narrow piece of wood. She was usually light and easy to lift, but it was quite impossible for those now that David was trying to save Serena's life while trying to maintain his balance to save his own.  
  
Alexander, seeing how distracted the other man was, wriggled himself out of David's weight before crawling away. He didn't care whether the girl was dead or not. Chances are both of them were going to fall anyway. Licking his dry lips once again, Alexander hurried across the platform in search of another window he could slip through.  
  
Seeing a lighted one, he eagerly crawled toward it, only to suddenly freeze in place. The platform creaked under him. Looking down, Alexander held his breath upon seeing a crack on it. His heart beated loudly in his chest, accompanied by his ragged breath. He couldn't move. If he did, God knows what would happen to him once he fell.  
  
His arms began to tremble. He obviously couldn't hold his position for an eternity. His whole body was aching and he knew he had to move to get somewhere. Biting his bottom lip, Alexander gritted teeth against the skin of his lip before slowly lifting his hand. The crack under him stretched all the way across the narrow platform, making a creaking sound. " Fuck," he cussed before falling down with pieces of wood into the trees and thorny shrubs below.  
  
David, who had rolled Serena onto the platform with him, looked up weakly at the sound of falling wood pieces. He could hear a small cry and the dark figure of a man falling into the trees and shrubs below. David didn't know whether to laugh at this or not. His breathing was still ragged and he seemed to weak to do anything.  
  
Gathering up the last bits of strength he had, he carefully tossed Serena over his shoulder and crawled his way back to the open window in their room. Carefully sliding Serena and himself into the room, he laid the girl on the bed and collapsed on it himself.  
  
" Serena, " he muttered breathlessly upon seeing her wounds.  
  
Turning his head slowly, he extended a weak hand to the hotel's telephone and pulled it toward his body. Pressing the number 5, he waited for a man from within the hotel to pick it up.  
  
" This is The Florian Hotel Service, how may I help you, " the voice of another man echoed within the phone's receiver.  
  
" Hello, " David's voice replied weakly, almost inaudibly.  
  
" Yes? Sir...how may I help you, " the other man's voice sounded unsure upon hearing David's.  
  
" Room....room 104, we......I.......someone's hurt in - in here, " he muttered lifelessly before drifting off into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her blue eyes opened only to squint upon seeing bright sunlight. " Darien, " Serena muttered while raising a hand to touch a band on her head.  
  
" Serena, are you alright, " David' voice rang softly through her ears.  
  
Finally udjusting to the daylight, Serena's eyes travelled across the hotel room. Her head hurt like hell, though which it passing minute, the pain seemed to die down. " David? I....why....what happened? "  
  
" Long story. How are you feeling? "  
  
Serena slowly sat up on the bed, only to groan in pain. David gestured for her to lie down, though she only remained seated . " Oh God, I feel.......normal. "  
  
" Normal, " David knitted his brows together in confusion. " What about your head? And your arm? "  
  
Serena turned to look at her arm and knitted her brows together in pain. " They're fine....but, oh God. Oh my God....Alexander...where is he? "  
  
" You mean the man from last night? He's gone, you don't have to worry, " David whispered softly while carefully pushing away a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
" But...how? "  
  
" He fell down last night. You don't wanna know how or why. People tried looking for him earlier but he wasn't there. I suppose he left after the fall. "  
  
" What fall? "  
  
" I'll tell you later. Right now, you need to rest, " he smiled.  
  
" I...I can't rest. Not now. Now that I remember.....Oh my God, Darien! "  
  
David frowned. " Darien? Is that man you were talking to yesterday? "  
  
Serena tried to smile but her smile was never completed. She didn't exactly know what to do. " Yes, and he's the man I was talking to on the blacony, he's the man who I had a fight in with over a milk a carton, he's the man who used to my boss, he's Serenity's......." her sentence trailed off.  
  
David was silent and only looked at her pained eyes. Even though he didn't show it, it was obvious that he was afraid Serena might leave and his eyes showed it.   
  
Serean licked her lips and instantly regretted what she said. " David, could you please do me a favor? "  
  
" What it is? "  
  
" Could, " Serena hesitated for a moment before continuing in a less eager tone. " Could you please call someone and look for a man named Darien.....Blake, I think, " she squinted her eyes while trying to remember.  
  
" Sure, what's the number. "  
  
" You know what....I'm not so sure about that. Could you just call the operator for me..... please? "  
  
David knitted his brows together but did it anyway. " Alright, just rest and I'll get him for you. What do you want me to tell him? "  
  
" Um.....just to come here. "  
  
David nodded while three number. " Hello...yeah, hi, I was wondering if I could get the number for a man called....Darien Blake, " he turned toward Serena who smiled weakly at him. " Okay, thanks. She just dialed the number for me Serena, " he smiled back at her.  
  
" Hello, " he continued upon hearing another voice at the end of the line. " Is Darien Blake there?....Oh yeah, hi Darien, " Alexander seemed to frown a bit. " This is, um....David, the man you saw with Serena yesterday. " It was obvious that both men weren't too thrilled about talking to each other, but David continued anyway. " Look....there's been an accident and - no, it wasn't bad one, but Serena hit her head.....excuse me? " David paced around the room, obviously a little ticked off. " No Darien, she's fine. She actually said your name and kept talking about stuff like....a milk carton or something.... "  
  
David stopped and cocked a brow. He turned to Serena and flashed her a look that seemed to ask why the man on the other line was so eager about a milk carton. " Yeah, well.....she wants you over. We're here at The Florian Hotel at room 104.......hello? Hello, " David repeated before placing the phone back in it's cradle. " He hung up on me, " he frowned.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip and grinned inwardly before suddenly wondering what she would say. It was clear to her now. She remembered everything that happened. Now, she just had to know what to say to Darien, and what to tell David.  
  
David paced around the room anxiously while waiting for the man called "Darien" to arrive. Just the name sounded unfavorable to him. Serena never mentioned anything to him about that man, nor did she ever say anything about balconies or milk cartons. It was as if she just remembered her life after all this time. Shaking his thoughts off, David sat himself down beside Serena who looked excited yet scared. Placing an arm around her shoulder, he waited for the man in silence.  
  
Serena stiffened upon feeling his arm. Now that she suddenly remembered everything, questions were racing through her mind and guilt was seeking her, even though she saw no reason to be guilty. Spending time with David made her guilty, but she didn't have an affair or anything. For God's sake, she wasn't even married to Darien, nor did she remember anything about her past before. How could that be a sin worth the guilt?  
  
She shifted uncomfortably and forced herself to relax a bit more, as impossible as it seemed. Biting her bottom lip, she sat frozen like a statue and made no word. Both Serena and David could only wait in mute silence.  
  
The minutes passed....  
  
The clock ticked....  
  
The Seconds moved on....  
  
About five minutes had passed. Five minutes that seemed like five years to Serena before a knock came to the door. Serena, who had been so lost in her thoughts, shook upon hearing the noise. Her bottom gave about a quarter of an inch leap from the bed. Completely alert, she walked over to the door and opened it, only to find herself staring into midnight blue eyes......  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Okay, that's done. Thanks for all your reviews.....  
  
No, I'm playing keep reading. :)  
*************************************************************************************************   
" Serena.... "  
  
" Darien..... "  
  
Both stared at each other for a long moment. Serena couldn't help but smile for a moment while Darien instantly wrapped his arms around her. " Oh God, Serena.....do - do you remember me? I mean... "  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip and smiled. " Yes. I remember you, and Mina, and Lita, and.....Beryl, " Serena frowned. " Beryl.....and Barbara. Darien, why is Barbara with you? "  
  
Darien looked at her with a startled expression. " I thought you remembered. "   
  
" I do, but why didn't you refuse, " she accused him, not even knowing what made her so mad all of a sudden. She didn't know where this anger was coming from, but the memories of Barbara rapidly shaking Serenity and yelling at the child blinded her. It wasn't just jealousy, but anger. Anger at Barbara for being such a bitch toward her and Serenity, and anger at Darien for not doing anything about it.  
  
" What could I have done? The hospital...."  
  
" Forget the hospital! I understand that part, but what I don't understand is why you didn't do anything after seeing the way Barbara treats Serenity? "  
  
" The way Barbara treats Serenity, " he repeated, feeling confused and a bit mad now that Serena seemed to blow up for no reason.  
  
" Oh, don't play dumb! You know that Barbara treats Serenity like trash and that she always screams at her. Why didn't you do anything about it? How can you call yourself Serenity's father when you just let that whore mistreat my child?! "  
  
David's head shot up upon hearing this. Darien was Serenity's father? He frowned at this but made no sound. Why didn't Serena tell him?  
  
" Serena, I don't know what you're talking about, " Darien stated firmly. " I know Barbara's a whore and everything, but if there's one thing she does not do, it's mistreating Serenity. I have taken care of that child and seldom left her in Barbara's care, and each time I take the child back she's still the same Serenity. She only cries often, but she has no bruises or anything.... "  
  
" I don't mean bruises. I'm not saying Barbara hits her....she screams at her. Why do you think the child always cries, " Serena interrogated in an annoyed voice.  
  
" And how do you know this, " Darien replied suddenly getting annoyed. He knew he missed the way he and Serena would argue, but he didn't expect this.   
  
" At the cafe, she shook her. Right before you came in, she screamed at her. Why do you think she was crying? Did you even notice that, " Serena winced at her own voice and at the pain from her head, but she ignored it.  
  
" Of course I did, Serena, " Darien frowned, suddenly concerned. Taking note of Serena's wounds, he lowered down his tone of voice and looked into her eyes. " But you were there, and I saw you for the first time in over a year. The first time in over a year after wondering how you are, where you were, or if you still remembered me or everyone else here. I was worried to hell about you Serena, and I knew you wanted Serenity to be taken care of, so I did. I took care of Serenity and made sure Barbara did as well. I don't recall any time seeing Barbara mistreat the child. "  
  
Serena looked away and frowned. Seeing no use in making Darien realize what she had seen, she bit her bottom lip and glared at him. " I thought I would be happy to see you Darien, but I'm not so sure about that anymore. "  
  
Ticked off by this, Darien frowned at her. " I was excited to see you as well Serena, but I'm not so sure about it anymore either, especially now that I see you have another man with you. "  
  
" Leave David out of this! He's never done anything to you! He saved my life last night, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him, " Serena bit back, bewildered at his statement.  
  
Darien cocked a brow and looked up at David. David only looked back at him with a small frown but only explained things to him. " Some man came here trying to kill her, so I stopped him from doing it. He's gone now though, but Serena got hurt. I called a doctor to come here earlier and he said to keep that band on her head for today. She's not injured, don't worry. She'll be back to normal within a few days. "  
  
Darien could detect the impatience in David's voice but paid no attention to it. Looking at Serena, he lifted her chin to make her look at him and licked his lips. " Is he....when you said something about marriage yesterday...did, did you mean him? "  
  
Serena frowned at him and pushed his hand away. " I had you come here so I can see you again. I didn't have David ask you to come here so we could argue. If you keep insisting on striking up topics regarding a man who has saved my life and done nothing wrong to you, then leave. "  
  
Darien was taken back by this. He opened his mouth to say something but was only cut off my Serena's voice.  
  
" I said leave, " she commanded, not even looking at him.  
  
Turning away, Darien flashed Serena one more glance before hesitantly walking out of the room. Turning around for a brief moment, he silently closed the door and left.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip. Her face was turning red and her eyes grew watery but she only wiped away any tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Turning around she looked at David who had remained silent the whole time. " Yes, I will marry you. "  
  
" What, " he suddenly looked up to face her. Confusion was written all over his face.  
  
" I want to marry you David, " Serena stated. " And I want to get married as soon possible. How does tomorrow sound? "  
  
David stood up and looked Serena in the eye. " Tomorrow? Serena, what has gotten into you? "  
  
" Didn't you want to get married? "  
  
" Well, yes, but I didn't expect you to answer me this fast, or for a wedding to happen so soon. My family doesn't even know...."  
  
" We'll tell them when we're married. Let's just.....get the nearest priest tomorrow and get married. We can get married again sometime later, with your family present. "  
  
" Serena, you don't know what you're talking about. Are you even sure about this? "  
  
Serena nodded without thinking. " Look, I want Serenity to have a good father, and I want to marry a man who I know is someone I can trust. Darien's not that man, but you are....that is, if you want to - "  
  
" Well, yes of course I do. It's just that....don't you think we need a little more time to buy formal clothes or to get a priest? "  
  
Serena licked her parched lips. " Do what you must, and tell me what to do. I just want to marry you soon, " she replied.  
  
David somehow knew that Serena wanted to marry him soon to hide from the fact that Darien was back in her life and to proove that she could take care of herself. It was obvious that she was scared and wasn't thinking clearly, but he agreed anyway. " Alright, " he replied solemnly. " We'll....we'll get married tomorrow. "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, this is the final author's notes. =P Don't start thinking that getting married to someone the day after their engagement is impossible. It's very possible. I know two members from my family that did that, and even other people that I don't know. X_x  
  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews and emails. :) Hope you like this chapter soon. Well aren't I working fast to get the last part out? Chapter 16 is the last chapter, followed by the finale. The finale isn't exactly a chapter since it's rather short, so I won't consider that a chapter. So basically the last two parts to this story are coming. =D  
  
Sorry for any typos I made and thanks a lot. Good bye for now. Until the next and final chapter.... 


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's Notes: Okay, here's chapter 16. The last chapter before the finale. :) Hope you like it....  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Got Milk? Chapter 16 By: Hell's Huntress  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Barbara, " Darien's voice echoed within the silent house. With angry strides, he slammed open every door searching for the red haired witch. " Barbara, " he repeated, this time in a louder voice.  
  
Barbara's footsteps echoed through the hallway. Rushing down the stairs, she opened her arms wide to embrace Darien, only to have him push her arms away. A bit shocked at first, she looked up at him with silent confusion.  
  
" Barbara, we need to talk, " he stated sternly.  
  
" Oh....about what, " she asked with hesitation. His actions had already surprised her, and his tone of voice wasn't helping.  
  
" About Serenity. "  
  
" What about Serenity, " she frowned, suddenly bothered by the mention of the child's name.  
  
" Barbara, what have you been doing to her when I left her in your care? "  
  
" Why, I took care of her of course. I made sure she ate good food, slept when she needed to, and-"  
  
" And I suppose you did all this by force, am I right? "  
  
" What....what do you mean, " Barbara replied, trying so sound as sweet as possible.  
  
" You know damn well what I mean, " he barked, increasing his tone of voice.  
  
" No, I don't. Why don't you just tell me? "  
  
" You've been yelling at the child as if she were an unwanted cat picking of scraps of food from your table, and from what I've been told, you also shake her as if she were a lifeless doll, " Darien gritted his teeth together, trying to hold his patience.  
  
" And who told you this, " Barbara demanded. " Is it Serena? "  
  
Darien cocked a brow at her and chuckled. " Why Barbara, I didn't know you had a brain up there. "  
  
" How dare you?! After all this time that we've been together, you dare treat me like this? "  
  
Darien gripped her roughly by her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. " Remember Barbara, we've only been living in the same house because you had to help me take care of Serenity. Our relationship has never grown any more than friends. In fact, we've never been friends, and I don't have any intentions of rising to that level with you. "  
  
Barbara stared at him in mute shock, not knowing how to reply. She had to admit that she feared the way Darien was acting right now, but she only pushed his hands away and replied, " Well, Darien, I don't know why you believe that little witch. How could you be sure she's not lying to you, after getting amnesia and everything? She probably doesn't even remember you right now. "  
  
" That's where you're wrong Barbara, " he smirked. " Serena just regained her memory back, and she remembers every single detail of her past life. She remembers Serenity, she remembers me....she remembers seeing what you did to our child. "  
  
Barbara cringed at his last two words. " So what exactly are you telling me? "  
  
" I'm telling you to get out. "  
  
Barbara stared at him for a long moment. " What, " she laughed nervously.  
  
" You heard me. I am telling you....no, demanding you to get out of my house now Barbara, " he commanded in a firm voice. " Now that Serenity's going back to her mom there's no need for you anymore. Come to think of it.....I don't think there ever was a time I needed you. "  
  
" Yes, you needed me. I came here because you needed me to help you with Serenity. "  
  
" You came here because that's what the contract demanded. It was a forced choice Barbara. I could've taken care of my own daughter without your help. I would've probably done a better job without you around. The only reason you lived here is because I was forced to have you stay at my house. I have welcomed you no matter how disgusted I was, and now I am inviting you to leave. "  
  
" You can't do that to me! "  
  
" Barbara, I have hands and a body......I can very well do it forcefully if I must. I don't think you'de want me to resort to that now, do you? "  
  
Glaring at him with hateful eyes, she silently tried to pursuade him into changing his mind. However, she only received a cold and unaffected glare back at her, sending her stomping up to her room.  
  
" And be sure not to leave any of your belongings here. I don't want any rat's cheese lying around my house, " he called out to her, only to have her let out an annoyed scream. (AN: You do know what I meant by "rat's cheese" right?)  
  
Grinning to himself, Darien walked into his dining room and was greeted by his house maid.  
  
" Oh, good afternoon sir, " the middle aged woman greeted. " May I assist you with anything? "  
  
" No, but thanks anyway Nancy, " he smiled. " Though I wouldn't mind hearing the latest news. "  
  
Nancy, being the first person in the entire neighborhood to know about every single news happening in town, hesitated at first.  
  
Darien knitted his brows together. " Is something wrong? "  
  
She looked up at worriedly and bit the skin of bottom lip. "Well sir, I'm afraid it's not exactly good news."  
  
Darien cocked a brow at her. " Is that so? Well, would you mind telling me anyway? "  
  
" I wouldn't mind, but I'm afraid you would. "  
  
Darien stared at her. " Why? Does it concern me or someone I know? I don't think I'de get upset if it didn't...."  
  
" Well sir, you'll have to know about this sooner or later anyway. It's not exactly concerning you, but it's concerning Miss Serena. "  
  
Darien knitted his brows together in concern. " What about Serena? "  
  
" Do you remember Father Raphael from that church down the block? "  
  
" Yes, of course I do. What about him? "  
  
" Well.....he's hosting a wedding today..... "  
  
" And? "  
  
" And, " she hesitated for a moment before continuing. " And it's Serena's wedding. "  
  
" What? What do you mean, " Darien's tone of voice began to rise in anxiety.  
  
" He told me this morning on my way back here from the grocery that he was going to celebrate Serena's wedding today. He said it was only a small one but I'm not sure..... "  
  
" And who is she marrying? "  
  
" I don't know, sir. Just some man....he didn't say. "  
  
Staring at Nancy for a long moment, Darien searched her features for some sign that she was joking. Seeing that she was serious, he pushed open the nearest door he got to and ran outside.  
  
" Mr. Blake, where are you going, " Nancy rushed to the door frame.  
  
" Make sure Barbara leaves the house. I'll be back later, " he called out before disappearing out of her sight.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Barbara watched as Nancy closed the door and grinned. Her bags were laid around her feet, ready to be carried out of the house. Reaching into one of them, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Alexander's number. Shifting the weight of her body from her left leg to her right, she waited impatiently as the ringing from the other line continued.   
  
" Hello, Alexander, " she whispered into the phone's receiver after hearing his voice. " Yes, it's me Barbara......oh, shut up you ignorant bitch. I have a job for you........yes again. Let me just tell you that if you get this one right then I won't bother you anymore.......okay fine, this will be the last job I have for you. Satisfied, " she replied in an annoyed tone. " Look, that whore is getting married and I'm hopping on the first train out of here.......not I'm not going to bail on you! Darien just wants me out of his sight. Besides, once I'm gone then I won't be around to bother you anymore " she lied. The truth was, she didn't want to have anything to do with him after he got his job done, but she only kept that thought in her mind.  
  
" Okay now, listen....she's getting married at that church near Darien's place.....yes, it's the church next to the........just shut up, " her voice began to rise above a whisper before she remembered to keep it down once again. " Look....I just want you to go that church as soon as I hang up and kill her.......Well, killing is the only thing that will finish her off for good......Because she's going to get Serenity. With Serenity gone, Darien won't want me around anymore. That won't make a difference, but if she's not dead then there's still a chance that she'll get back with Darien. If that man is driving me away then she can't have him! Do you understand me.........no I am not jealous! "  
  
Nancy walked passed the stairway, only to freeze in place. Looking up, she cocked a brow at Barbara who was ranting on and on in a low, yet obviously angry voice. Crossing her arms, she cleared her throat, getting Barbara's attention. " I believe that Mr. Blake wants you out of here miss, " she reminded her the moment Barbara had stopped talking.   
  
" Yes, I'll be out of here in a second, " she frowned. Picking up her bags, she walked out of his house before returning back to her conversation with Alexander. " Listen, " she stated in a calmer tone once she was far enough from Darien's house. " Just do it, okay? Just get rid of her today...right now. We don't have a lot of time. That wedding could start any time now so I want you in that church in five minutes! I'll be watching until I see that you do what I have told you to do, " she finished with a smirk before turning off her cell.   
  
" Taxi, " she called out. The yellow cab stopped for her to enter. Opening the door, she stuffed her bags inside and slammed the door shut after she got in.  
  
" Where to, " the cab driver asked.  
  
" Could we just drive to that church down the block really quick? Let's just wait there until I say so. "  
  
" Alright, " the cab driver cocked a brow before driving off to the church.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serena paced around the large room in anxiety. Biting her bottom lip, she looked at the casual white dress she was wearing in a full length mirror and sighed. She was getting married, so why wasn't she happy? Isn't this what she wanted? She was finally going to have a husband and her daughter back, so why was she skeptical about this?   
  
" Serena, " David walked in the room. " The priest is ready to start. Are you sure you really want to do this, " he questioned her while gazing at her with worried eyes.  
  
Serena laughed nervously. " If I weren't then I think I wouldn't have said yes. "  
  
David was skeptical about her answer but made her comment. He knew she was far from ready for this. He knew that he probably wasn't even the man she cared for, but he made no protest.Instead, he took her by her hand and led her into the church.  
  
The two walked down the isle toward the altar where the priest waited silently. There was no one else in the church other than the three of them. No sound could be heard other than their almost inaudible footsteps.   
  
Finally reaching the altar, both Serena and David stood before the priest who was also pondering over the look on Serena's face. Even to him it was obvious that the girl didn't seem as happy as she should be on her wedding day.  
  
Clearing his throat, he began. " We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of.... "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, Barbara smirked upon seeing Alexander walk up to the church. The man seemed to look for her and even seemed to back away from the church. However, upon seeing the cab, he only frowned and silently approached the back of the church which had another door. Taking out a gun, he gripped the pistol in his hand before slipping in through the door.  
  
" Take me to the nearest train station at once, " Barbara commanded once Alexander was out of her sight, feeling satisfied upon seeing this.  
  
The driver, who didn't see Alexander, did as Beryl commanded and left the church.  
  
As soon as she had left, Darien had arrived at the church door and weakly pulled it open. Silently panting, he entered the church only to freeze in place upon seeing Serena and David by the altar. The priest stopped in mid sentence and looked up, causing the two of them to turn around.  
  
Darien stared at them blankly, not exactly knowing what to make out of this. Knitting his brows together, he walked toward the two of them. His eyes locked with Serena's as his blue orbs seemed to question her own. However, she couldn't survive having his gaze locking with her own anymore.  
  
" Please continue, " she turned around to face the priest, breaking their gaze.  
  
The priest, slightly confused, only continued.   
  
Darien could only stare in disbelief as the mass went on. Walking up to the altar, he held a distance close enough for him to search Serena's eyes as a sign of what she was doing. Obviously, she was getting married on her own will. He would've stopped the marriage but seeing that she made no protests, he could only stand there, trying to catch her gaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the far side of the church, Alexander settled in the darkness beside the pews while reaching into his pocket. Taking out a few bullets, he placed them into the gun in his hand and tried aiming it at Serena. Seeing that David was in the way, he moved sideways and crouched down before aiming the gun at Serena again.  
  
" Fuckin bitch, stop moving, " he cursed, upon seeing David shift in place every now and then, feeling uneasy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Now do you, Serena Parker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? "  
  
Serena stared at the priest for a long moment. Her eyes shifted to David who only flashed her a concerned look. As much as she tried to avoid Darien's gaze, she couldn't help but look up at him and hesitate before giving her answer. Looking back at the priest who seemed to be staring at her a sign to hurry up, she opened her mouth to reply but no words escaped her throat.   
  
The seconds ticked yet they seemed like passing hours. The silence allowed Serena to hear her own heart beating, while sweat drops made their way down her back.  
  
" Do you, Serena Parker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, " the priest repeated.  
  
Opening her mouth to reply, Serena only found herself speechless again as Darien caught her gaze. " I, I....." the words were caught in her throat. She didn't even know what to say.  
  
All the other men stared at Serena in mute anxiety. All were frozen as they waited for her to reply.  
  
" Young woman, " the priest broke the silence. " Do you really want to proceed with this marriage? "  
  
Serena looked up at him. " Yes, " she replied quickly, not even realizing what she had just said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" That's right, don't move, " Alexander muttered, getting a better aim at Serena. Gripping the gun firmly, he tightened his finger, ready to release the bullets. Just as he was about to shoot, David had moved once again, blocking Serena from his view. " Fuck, " Alexander muttered.  
  
Turning to face the other side of the church, he narrowed his eyes, trying to find a better spot in which he could settle in that allowed him to easily shoot Serena. However, the other side of the church had no nearby doors, so he couldn't just shoot the girl and not get out.  
  
The only way he could shoot Serena was if David only stayed in one place. Moving sideways a bit more, he aimed the gun at Serena's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well then, do you, Serena Parker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, " the priest repeated for the third time, with impatience evident in his voice.  
  
Looking up one more time at Darien, Serena held his gaze for a long moment. Debating with her own mind, she turned away in an almost embarassed manner and hesitantly replied, " I do. "  
  
Darien's tense body seemed to weaken upon hearing her answer. Serena noticed this and forced herself not to look at him.  
  
" And do you, David Taylor, take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife? "  
  
David looked at Darien who's hopeless eyes were glued on Serena as if he expected her to take back her answer. Turning away, David shifted his gaze to Serena who refused to look at him or Darien.  
  
Sighing inwardly, he looked up at the priest and replied, " I don't. "   
  
Serena's head instantly shot up as Darien's eyes suddenly fell on him. The priest only cocked a brow at him. Everyone seemed to be silently questioning him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Shit, " Alexander cussed almost outloud upon seeing Serena's head suddenly move. " Barbara, you owe me your life for making me do this, " he muttered under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Turning toward Serena, he took her hands in his own and kissed them. " Serena, as much as I care about you, I can't go on with this. "  
  
Serena's questioning eyes searched his own for an answer even though she said nothing. Her brows knitted together in confusion.  
  
" Look, I need you badly Serena, and you know it....but...." his sentence trailed off as he let go of her hands and turned toward Darien. He walked up to him, refusing to aknowledge his confused look. " But, he needs you more than I do, and I know you want him more than you want me, " he replied solemnly before turning back to face Serena.  
  
David knew how much Serena loved the other man, and he loved her too much to keep her away from Darien. Hesitantly, he flashed Darien a reassuring look before walking toward the church's door.  
  
Darien stared at Serena with questioning eyes that somehow seemed to be filled with some small amount of hope. Serena didn't exactly know what to do. She had to admit that she relieved in a way, yet she could hear her own heart pounding rapidly for no reason she was aware of.  
  
Walking up to Serena, Darien looked into her eyes, locking with her gaze. The two of them only stared at each other in anxiety. Darien was waiting to see if Serena did want David to leave, while Serena was debating with her mind.  
  
" Do you want to continue, " the priest cut through the silence.  
  
Serena looked up at him. Finally making up her mind, she replied, " Yes. "  
  
Darien seemed to smile weakly as he stood by Serena's side.  
  
" Well then, do you, Serena Parker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband.  
  
" Yes, " Serena replied, absent mindedly staring at Darien.  
  
" And do you......young man, take Serena Parker to be your lawfully wedded wife? "  
  
" I do, " Darien replied without hesitation.  
  
" Well then, " the priest replied, obviously satisfied now that both had said yes. " I know pronounce you, man and wife. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" God damnit, " Alexander cursed once again feeling impatient now that Darien had moved beside Serena.  
  
" Excuse me, " David's voice came shortly after Alexander had cussed.  
  
Alexander's head instantly turned to face David as a frown formed on his face. Acting on impulse, he jerked up from his crouched position right before a gun shot was fired into the air.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Not as detailed as I hoped it would come out, but good enough. :) Anyway, thanks again for all your reviews and emails. Please excuse all the typos and I shall see you all again during the finale...... :) 


	17. Got Milk? - Finale

  
Author's Notes: I am back with the last part to "Got Milk?" Sorry it took me a while to post any stories in fanfiction.net, but I didn't have the time to write since I've been busy with this play based on "The Diary of Anne Frank." Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and emails, so now, here's the finale..........*drum rolls *  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Both Serena and Darien were instantly alerted at the sound of the gun fire. Serena's heart skipped a beat upon seeing David tackle Alexander to the ground, causing the man to fire the gun aimlessly into the air. His wrist had been pinned to the ground by David's, preventing him from gripping the gun properly within his fist.  
  
" David, " Serena muttered.  
  
Darien frowned at this. Why was that bastard here? His anger rose within him as he joined the two men's battle by gripping Alexander's neck within his arm. He clenched his fist and rammed it into the man's throat, causing him to choke.  
  
David swung his fist at Alexander's face, only managing to graze his bloody mouth and break his nose. Alexander pulled Darien to the ground and tackled him there so that David couldn't hit him, knowing that Darien was in the way.  
  
Serena could only watch in horror as the three men fought mercilessly in the House of God without even noticing the blood stained walls. A statue of an angel fell down when David was thrown into it. His forhead hit the marble table the statue had been on, causing a trail of blood to flow down his cheek. Groaning, he stood up and launched himself at Alexander who was struggling to escape Darien's fierce attacks.  
  
Bloody and weak, his left hand shot up to his mouth as blood began to pour out of it. Choking, he extended his free arm toward the gun which had fallen out of his hand. Neither Darien nor David had noticed this until they saw him pointing it at Serena who didn't even seem to notice that a gun was aimed at her.   
  
" Fuck you, " David cursed as he hauled his body in front of the gun in an attempt to break Alexander's fist, only to freeze as the last bullet was fired.  
  
Silence filled the church. The priest had been standing in shock at the display that had appeared before his eyes. Frozen with horror, Serena's heart thudded within her chest as the realization began to hit her. Alexander's brows knitted together in anger, only to have them settle down and his eyes rise up toward the heavens. His hand dropped dead upon the cold floor.  
  
Darien, who had not realized exactly what happened yet, could only stare in mute silence at David who only looked up at him with frozen eyes. Taking in his breath, he fell onto Alexander's dead body.  
  
The silence grew even more within the church. They could only stare at the two men in ainxiety, as the uncomfortable silence pounded itself harder upon their backs.  
  
Serena slowly began to shake her head as her breathing began to grow ragged. " No, " she muttered silently upon realizing what had happened. Her blue eyes watched in horror as dark red blood leaked out from David's frozen body. Only his chest heaving up and down told them that he was still alive.  
  
" David, " Serena's chrill cry broke the silence as ran across the church to the men only to collapse by David's side. " What have you done.....you should've just let me die, " she cried out. Her face began to grow red and her voice was full of regret yet angry at the same time.  
  
David slowly moved his eyes toward Serena as he tried to form words with his mouth. He smiled weakly and choked out, " Then that......would put me to shame, " he breathed one final time before completely freezing. His chest froze in place and his face remained frozen....never to move again.  
  
Serena bowed her head and choked out a few tears. Darien looked down at the man with eyes that were filled with regret before slowly kneeling down beside Serena.   
  
Serena looked up and roughly wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked up at Darien. " This isn't what David would want you to do, " Darien stated solemnly, trying to hide his own sorrow.   
  
Serena nodded weakly and choked out hesitantly, " Then let the loss of his life be the start of mine. "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, that was it. Very ironic, I know. In a way, it is a happy ending if you think about.... just not your typical "kiss and get married" type of ending. Look on the bright side.....at least Darien and Serena are finally together. Now, a few people mentioned before that you hate David. Now tell me, after what he did.....do you still hate him?  
  
Anyway, that you for all of your emails and reviews. Thanks for sticking with this story. It's all over now though. That was the finale....the end....the last part of this whole complicated story. Ironic: yes. Happy ending: in a way. Anything else you think about this? Just please email and and review this last part. Hope it was pretty much satisfying for you. Until the rest of my other stories, good bye for now.  
  
~ Hell's Huntress 


End file.
